The Not So Simple Life
by PurpleRain012
Summary: AU: Senior year was supposed to be the best years of their lives with few complications as possible. But that wasn't exactly true for two teenagers. They were hiding the fact that they were in a relationship from mostly everyone because the truth threatened to end close relationships. Then they find out some unexpected news that could jeopardize their relationship with one another.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone you may be familiar with.**

**If this story seems familiar, then it probably is because I started writing it a month ago and then I deleted it when I had three chapters up. I felt like the second and third chapter were rushed so I wanted to start all over even though the first chapter is pretty much the same. Anyways, hope you enjoy the first chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Senior year is supposed to be the best year of our lives. It's not supposed to be filled with loads of work!" Lita Helmsley exclaimed to her best friend as they were packing up their backpacks so they could go to their next period which was lunch. They were currently the only ones left in the classroom. Their teacher even left before them. "Why are these teachers hellbent on making our final year of high school miserable?!"<p>

"Easy," Jeff said before placing one last book in his bookbag and zipping it up. "They hate us," he answered which earned him a glare because Lita wasn't expecting an answer.

"Charles Dickens? Really? Charles Dickens?! I wanted Ernest Hemmingway!" Lita continued her rant about school while she tried fitting one last book in her bag which didn't seem like it was going to fit, but she wasn't going to stop trying any time soon. "I don't want to read three books by him, write a paper about the universal theme present in the books, and then present it to the class who doesn't care. I already read a couple of Hemmingways books and this could have been a walk in the park, but nope. I actually have to read three books I don't want to."

Jeff rolled his eyes at her attempt of fitting the book in the bag even though she knew it wasn't going to fit. She could be really stubborn sometimes. He snatched the book from her hands and spoke before that could earn him any sort of physical abuse. She could also be really violent sometimes. She definitely lived by the redhead stereotypes. "Chill before you kill me. It's not going to fit. I'll carry it for you if you're that lazy."

Lita lifted her bag and handed it to him. "I rather you carry my bookbag instead. It weighs a ton."

"Just the one book. Take it or leave it." Lita rolled her eyes as she slung her backpack over her shoulder and started to head out the room and towards the cafeteria along with Jeff.

"About the final English project," Jeff began to say referring to the assignment in particular Lita was complaining about, "we all have to do it. Not just you. Plus, no one else might listen to you but I will. Unless it's really boring." The redhead was about to reply but Jeff smirked when he thought of something else. "By the way, you're a nerd because you voluntarily read those books."

"So what?" Lita shrugged. "I like reading good books. I know people like reading Dickens but the thing is, I'm basically being forced to read his books and I don't want to. There's a difference between doing something on your own and being forced."

"And I'm supposed to be the weird one," Jeff said which just went ignored by the redhead who continued after the brief interruption.

"And it sucks that you all got to pick which author you wanted to read and Mr. Regal assigned my author for me."

"You have been absent the last two days when we went over choosing authors. So yea, he assigned the author for you."

"It's not my fault my immune system sucks," Lita whined which caused Jeff to chuckle. "Why am I being punished for that? Wasn't puking my guts out punishment enough?"

"Apparently not. November is right around the corner which means Thanksgiving break is soon. And-"

"That's a month away," Lita interrupted as the two stopped by their lockers so they could put the books they were done with for the day in their respective lockers which were right next to each other.

"Then we have winter break to look forward to, spring break, and then we'll graduate," Jeff continued after his friends mini interruption as he put two of his books away and shut his locker. "And let's not forget the random days off in between and the Baltimore winter which brings us plenty of snow days even if it doesn't bring plenty of snow. Well, it does bring a lot of snow sometimes, but you know what I mean. Oh and we're seniors which means we don't have to make up the snow days."

"Is that supposed to help?" Lita asked after she was done with her own locker and slammed the door shut. "May is so far away. Let's not forget all the work in between."

"It's school, what do you expect?"

"I'm just ready to graduate and study something I actually want to study," Lita replied as the two began to walk to their final destination once again.

"Criminal Justice at Maryland."

"You know it."

Jeff was about to say something until he saw two familiar figures out from the corner of his eye. He stopped walking in place with Lita doing the same when she noticed he wasn't walking next to her anymore. The redhead turned around to face her rainbow haired friend who had a scowl present on his face. Lita didn't have to follow his gaze to see why exactly he looked like that, but she still did anyways. She wasn't surprised to see Edge and Christian standing across the hallway where Jeff was looking. Hr breath caught in her throat when she saw the taller of the two cousins smiling right at her. It took all the willpower she had not to return the gesture. Fortunately for her, that smile quickly turned into a smirk followed by a wink.

"Assholes," Jeff said which made Lita come back to reality and became aware of her surroundings once again. She glanced up at her friend and saw how pissed he looked. He and his brother, Matt, never liked Edge and Christian and vice versa. They were always fighting about one thing or another. Sometimes, although rarely, those verbal arguments resulted in physical bouts. The animosity between the four seemed to tone down a little a couple of months after Matt graduated the two school years before. Little did Jeff know, it had nothing to do with the numbers not being even anymore. Why would Edge and Christian care about the numbers when the idea were in their favor?

"Let's go," Jeff said before turning and and walking again. Lita sent one last look where the two blondes were previously standing, but they weren't there anymore. Jeff turned around to look at Lita when he realized she wasn't walking with him.

"I just remembered I accidentally put the wrong book in my locker. I need to switch the two." Jeff looked like he was headed towards her, but she continued. "You should go. Just tell Dawn to get me whatever she's getting because I'm sure the line will be even longer ny the time I get there," she said referring to her faternal twin sister who happened to be two minutes older than her.

"You sure?"

"Positive." Jeff simply nodded before he went to the cafeteria with Lita waited a moment before she walked away as well. Only, teenaged girl didn't go to her locker like she told the boy. She had somewhere else to be.

Lita took a turn and entered the next hallway which was basically empty for the moment. It was almost always empty which was why she always met the person she was about to meet with right now when they were at school. There was no way they could interact while at school without getting caught and potentially causing drama which was why they always met in the storage closet where she stopped right in front of. She looked around to make sure there was no one nearby who could see her before she opened the door and entered the small room. Before she even knew it, Lita was being pulled into the room by the other teen. She leaned back against the wall while he closed the door and turned on the little light in the closet. Sure it was pretty dim, but it was better than nothing.

"You sure took your sweet time," Edge said after he was standing right in front of her. There wasn't much distance between them, it wasn't like it was a big closest. But it wasn't like either of them minded anyways.

Lita rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. "Not everyone has long legs like yours. Plus, you know I had to-"

"-ward off the dogs first?" Her boyfriend innocently suggested. "Or dog since it was only Jeff."

Lita let out a sigh before she spoke. "Edge, please don't start with that."

"That's not why I wanted to see you. How are you feeling?"

Lita rolled her eyes at his question. He asked her that so many times the last couple of days. It was sweet that he was concerned about her, but it was also very irritating. "Like I told you the other billion times you texted me throughout the day, I'm fine."

"Then why didn't you come over when I called you last night? I told you both of my parents had the graveyard shift."

"Is it really appropriate to call it the graveyard shift when they work at the hospital?"

Edge shurgged. "Who cares? So why were you missing if you're fine now. I missed you. It's been a while since we have been together without being in this closet."

"I know hon. And I miss you too, but Stephanie was over last night and well, her and Hunter are now engaged and she's moving in so it's going to be a bit hard sneaking sneaking around at night with her around. I almost got caught once."

"It's about time he popped the question."

"You're telling me. Anyways, I'm here now and Dawn and I decided I would take the car so I will be coming over after school and she'll catch a ride with Trish after cheer practice."

"Good," Edge smiled before closing the already hardly existent gap between them and crashing her lips with his own. Lita was surprised when he pulled away quickly. He usually took full advantage with his kisses.

"What's wrong?" Lita asked when she noticed he looked like something was disturbing him.

Edge said nothing for a moment before sighing. "I know you don't want me to bring it up, but I'm really getting sick and tired of this closet being the only place we can actually be together. Or the dark movie theater."

"I don't hear you complaining when we're making out instead of paying attention to the movie," Lita joked which only went ignored by her boyfriend who continued after the interruption.

"Or somewhere where we know would be a long shot to be caught by someone. You know I don't like being at your house that much with Hunter eyeing me like he wants to kill me."

"He has two teenage sisters he feels fully responsible, so yea he gets over protective."

"More like crazy," Edge muttered under his breath before continuing aloud. "We have been together, what, eight months and we're still keeping it a secret."

"No," Lita shook her head. "Dawn, Hunter, Stephanie, Christian, and your parents know."

"You know that's not what I meant. I love you and I still have to say some mean remarks about you around Jeff and some of your friends and my friends to keep up with appearances. I don't like doing that."

"It is hot though," Lita smirked hoping it would lighten up the mood, but it didn't.

"Babe, I'm serious."

"I know, but... Jeff really doesn't like you or Christian, especially you and-"

Edge shrugged as he interrupted his girlfriend. "I'll get over it."

"But I won't. He's going to be pissed and I have to break it gently. I don't want to have to do something stupid like pick between my best-friend and boyfriend."

"He would be stupid to ask you that because you would pick me." That earned him a glare. "I'm kidding. Sort of."

"Look, he doesn't know you like I do so he doesn't know that you're not much of an asshole. You're not a jerk to me at all which is what should matter. Even though you should probably tone it down with some other. For example, Matt and Jeff."

"Hey, I'm a full on asshole. You just make me soft," Edge joked hoping it would lighten the mood because he knew how upset she got when she thought how she could lose her friend because they were together. He was glad it worked, even though only for a moment when he saw her smile and let out a small laugh.

"Soon okay? Promise. Soon. Just not right now because I love us being together without all that potential drama. You know Christian wasn't too happy when he found out the truth and he didn't even hate me like Jeff hates you. He only disliked me because of association. Kinda like how me and you started."

Edge knew that was the truth. Lita didn't like him because he was always getting into it with two of her closest friends and Edge didn't like her because she was close with the other two. That all changed when they were paired up for a class project that took up the whole school year their junior year. Neither of the two were very happy about the pairing and thought they were doomed. But they soon found out how wrong they had been about one another. Spending a lot of time together meant they actually got to know one another better. Initially, the duo thought they were being played but the other, but they learned to trust each other. Before they knew it, they started liking one another as more than just friends. Edge struck first when he sent her a secret admirer messages a few says leading up to Valentine's day. He found it hilarious that Lita complained to him how she had a stalker, but boy was she ecstatic when she found out the true identity of her secret admirer. They began dating in February of that year and things just escalated from their.

"Fine. But you know basketball season starts soon-" The blonde was about to continue only to be ignored by the redheaded teen.

Lita rolled her eyes. She loved him, but basketball, not so much even though he knew she would be at every game possible. "I know. Don't worry, we'll still find time to spend some time together during the season."

He smiled at her before leaving a quick kiss on her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Edge moved away from her and opened the door just a little bit to see if the coast was clear for them to leave without someone seeing them. "All clear," he said as he turned to face Lita. "You can go first. I'll be out in a couple of minutes."

"Alright," Lita nodded. "I'll see you after school then," she left but not without Edge kissing her again, this one lasting longer than the two before. It seemed like he was feeling better after their talk.

* * *

><p>Lita finally made her way to the cafeteria a few minutes after Edge who left the storage closet after her. It wasn't something that didn't go unnoticed by him. He would just ask her why she took long when they met after school.<p>

"You just had to switch one book with another and now we only have five minutes left until the bell rings for the next class," Jeff said to Lita when she joined him, Dawn, and Trish, who was his girlfriend and Dawns best-friend, at the round table in the lunch room.

"I had to go to the bathroom." That wasn't a lie because she did begin to feel a little sick again and she thought she would stop by there before she vomited all over the hallways. It also just wasn't the truth either.

"Eat," Dawn said before Jeff could question her any longer because unlike him, she actually knew where her twin went and who she was with. "You only have three minutes left now. Got you salad and pizza. Didn't know what you were in the mood for."

Lita scrunched her nose at the two options before she got up chair. "Not hungry. I'm gonna get a head start to class." With that said, she left.

"What's with her?" Trish asked Dawn. "I thought she was feeling better. She seems out of it."

Dawn shrugged. "I honestly don't know," she said although she had an inkling. She was just hoping and praying she was wrong. She looked over at a table which was a few feet away and saw Edge was looking towards where his girlfriend just disappeared. She could tell he was worried about her too even though Dawn had a feeling he wasn't thinking the same thing she was because if he was, then he would probably be freaking out. Their eyes met and Dawn shrugged when he silently asked her the same question Trish did not long ago. Both of them thought they would just have to ask Lita at another time where they weren't surrounded by others.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Hope you liked the chapter. Tell me what you think, please and thanks. :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Edge and Lita were at the former's house later that afternoon. His house was one of the very few places where they could actually be together without having to worry about getting caught by the wrong people. But they still had to be extra careful because there was always a possibility of someone seeing either of the two walking around the other's house or even seeing their car parked nearby which was why they always parked a block away from the destination.

His house was also a place where they could be together without the blonde having to worry about the redhead's older brother going through with his various threats to beat him with a sledgehammer every time he got close to Lita. Edge would be on the end of very familiar death glare from Hunter every time he put an arm around his Lita or when it looked like he was getting close to her for Hunter's liking. Being at his house was a different story because he didn't have to worry about anyone threatening him at all, but he did have to endure his parents giving him a long lecture about being alone with his girlfriend when they found out that Lita was over when neither of his parents were home to supervise.

"I'm bored," Edge announced for what felt like the billionth time that hour.

Lita looked up from her notebook where she was writing down some notes from the chapter she was currently reading for one of her classes. She rolled her eyes when she saw Edge lying on the couch and playing around with a pen instead of doing his own homework.

"The point of you being here wasn't so you could do your homework and force me to do mine-"

"Be my guest and fail all you want," Lita cut him off before he could continue, "but I will not date a nineteen year old senior in high school. It's bad enough you're turning eighteen in a couple of days and still a senior. You should have graduated last year."

"Hey," Edge interrupted before she could continue, "it's not my fault I started school a year late. That's all my parents."

"I still say you got held back a year."

Edge rolled his eyes at her and got up from where he was lying before walking over to where Lita was sitting on the ground with all her books scattered around her. He moved some of the books out of the way so he could sit down next to her.

"Unlike you, I'm not a slacker and I would like to get my homework done," Lita said in protest as she tried to grab the books that he moved away but he wouldn't let her.

Edge smirked before he spoke. "And I would like to do something else."

"I don't care," Lita shook her her head as her boyfriend moved closer to her. Next thing she knew, Edge's lips were on her neck. She closed her eyes shut as he continued the assault on her neck. "Stop," she managed to get out but to no avail.

"No," he spoke against her neck, not taking a moment to remove his lips from her.

"We're not... We're supposed to... No hickey." That was the last thing she wanted. There was no way she wanted to walk in the front door and have Hunter see a mark on her neck. "Oh God. Screw homework," Lita said as she finally gave in.

Edge smirked as he stopped the assault on her neck and crashed his lips onto hers with her responding immediately. He gently pushed her onto the part of the carpeted floor where there was actually an empty space with her taking him down with her. She raised her arms to him slowly until she clasped them behind his neck as the kiss deepened. They were completely oblivious when someone walked in a couple of minutes later.

"Ahem," the two heard someone say which made Edge get off of Lita with her sitting up. They looked over to the entrance of the living room and saw the blondes mother standing there with her arms crossed. Lita looked away in embarrassment with her cheeks turning red to match that of her hair.

"Hey mom," Edge casually said as he walked over to his mother, Anna, like she didn't walk in on him in a middle of a make-out session with his girlfriend. "When did you get home? Your shift end already?"

"I just got home a minute ago. My shift ended a while ago, I had to stay back for an emergency."

"Oh," the blonde said as he glanced over at the still quiet redhead who was gathering her books, papers, and writing utensils and putting them away in her backpack. He decided to go back over to her and help her. Their hands met when they were reaching for the same thing. Lita instantly pulled her hand away because she was surprised by the sudden contact. She hadn't noticed her boyfriend had joined her until now.

"Calm down. It's just me."

Lita said nothing in response as she placed her last book in her bag and zipped it up. She got up from the ground and stood up with backpack in hand. She was still avoiding looking at Anna but she finally got the courage to do so when she was near her. She looked up and forced a smile although she was still pretty humiliated by what just happened.

"Hi," the redhead greeted the woman who sent her a smile of her own.

"Hello Lita. Leaving already? Wouldn't you like to stay for dinner?"

"No thank you. I still have some homework left to do and I'm not really hungry."

Anna was about to reply, but her son decided he wanted to say something as well. "You're not hungry?" He questioned Lita who looked up to see he was now standing next to her. "You didn't eat at lunch and you didn't eat anything here either. Did you even eat in the morning?"

"You should know the answer to that since it seems like you're stalking me," Lita joked, seemingly forgetting about Anna's existance for the moment.

Edge decided to ignore her as he continued. "Are you feeling sick again?"

Lita rolled her eyes before she answered his question. "If I was, then I wouldn't have came here in the first place. I would have just went home from school. Look, it's sweet that you care, but it's getting annoying so stop."

It was Edge's turn to roll his eyes this time. He knew she wasn't going to change her mind a out staying for dinner because he knew she was still feeling embarrassed and would love to avoid his mom. "Call me when you get home. You know I don't trust you're driving." Lita stuck her tongue out at him. It was on the tip of his tongue to say something he knew she wouldn't like but then again, his mom was there too and he didn't think it would be appropriate for that comment in front of the woman. "Real mature."

Lita simply smiled as she turned her attention to Anna who was watching the two interact. "Bye."

The teen began to walk away after Anna returned the farewell greeting with Edge following behind. The couple stopped at the door like always. They never stepped outside either of their house together unless he was her ride, but she had the car she shared with Dawn.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Edge asked one last time which made Lita groan in frustration. "I'm not about to apologize for caring."

"You're supposed to be an asshole. You're not supposed to care."

"Like I told you earlier today, you make me soft."

"Well stop. It doesn't suit you. The E in your name is supposed to stand for 'evil'," Lita joked with a smirk present on her face.

Edge said nothing, instead placing a quick kiss on her lips. He had a feeling his mom was still probably watching them so he wasn't going to try anything. "We're not studying next time."

"And I'm not dating a nineteen year old senior in high school when I'm going to be a freshman in college," Lita laughed. She didn't give Edge a chance to say anything as she opened the door and left so she could get to her car and go home.

Edge wasn't surprised when he walked back into the living room and saw his mom sitting down on the couch with her arms crossed and was frowning. He grabbed his books and was about to head up the stairs to his room, hoping his mom wouldn't say anything about what she walked in on, but that wasn't meant to be.

"Sit down," Anna ordered her son and gestured to the empty spot right next to her. Edge did as he was told. "How many times are me and your father going to have to tell you that you two cannot be in this house alone before you actually listen? This is the third time either of us has caught you and I'm sure it has happened more than the three times you have been caught. Would something else be going on had I not walked in? Are you two sexually active?"

"Mom," Edge groaned. "Can we not talk about this. I rather talk to dad about this if this is a necessary conversation."

"It is a necessary conversation and unfortunately for you, your father is stuck at the hospital for another couple of hours so I will be the one having this discussion with you." Anna took a brief pause as she looked at her son who was avoiding eye contact after her last question which she repeated once again. "Are you two sexually active?" She didn't give him a chance to answer and continued. "You both are in high school. What's the rush? What if she gets pregnant?" Edge grimaced at that thought. "Don't give me that look. If you are engaging in sexual activities, then that is a possibility. You both are too young and have the rest of your life ahead of you."

"Okay," Edge interrupted before his mom could get any further. He definitely didn't want to have a discussion about the sex with his mom. He rather have that with his dad.

"You still didn't answer my question which makes me think you two are sexually active. I know I cannot stop that from happening and I would like it if you weren't having sex with your girlfriend, but, as your mother, I am going to tell you to be careful." Anna was about to say more, but was cut off from her uncomfortable son.

"Dad already talked to me about this before," Edge said glancing at his mom for a moment before looking away again.

"Okay. Then remember everything he said. I'm too young to be a grandmother so don't make that happen. More importantly, you are too young to be a father. She's too young to be a mother. Remember, the best way to prevent pregnancy is abstinence."

Edge said nothing ad he got up from the couch so he could go to his room. He was glad that awkward and uncomfortable conversation finally came to an end.

* * *

><p>Lita arrived home a couple of minutes later. She was glad to finally be home because she was feeling tired. All she wanted to do was get the last assignment that was due tomorrow down so she could go to sleep. She entered the house and closed the door behind her. The noise of the door caused Hunter to show up. He called out to her before she could make it up the stairs and to her room.<p>

"Lita," she heard her brother which made her stop in place and turn around to face him. "It's six thirty. You said you would be home by five. Why are you almost two hours late? Why didn't you call?"

"First, your math is off. Second, maybe you should have called if you're so concerned. The phone works both ways," Lita shot back. She was about to head up the stairs once again so she could get to her room, but was stopped by Hunter once again.

"I don't think so," Hunter shook his head as he gently grabbed her by the arm. "Living room, now."

Lita rolled her eyes as she pulled her arm out of his hold but said nothing as she went to the other room with him right behind her. She was surprised to see Dawn, who was on her phone, sitting down on the couch where Hunter gestured her to sit down as well.

"Dawn, phone," Hunter said as he held out his hand for said object.

Dawn rolled her eyes. "I'll have to talk to you later. The warden wants my phone. I think my sentence is about to begin." Lita chuckled and Hunter simply rolled his eyes as Dawn handed him her phone.

The blonde man stood there in front of the two and shook his head at their behavior lately. They were both equally stubborn and Lita lived up to the stereotype of redheads being hotheaded. He had his own flaws too, but those two were testing his patience lately and he had a feeling they were going to drive him to the loony bin soon.

"Is there a reason we're just sitting here and you're just staring at us?" Dawn asked with Lita nodding like she wanted to ask him the same thing.

"He's probably plotting for a way to kill us," Lita added which caused Dawn to snicker and for Hunter to send a glare to both of them.

"This is no time for jokes. You two are getting going to turn me insane soon. You're getting out of control," Hunter was about to say more but Dawn decided this was the best time to interject.

"Because we make jokes?" Dawn asked confused.

Hunter closed his eyes and shook his eyes before taking a deep breath and opening them again to continue with their talk. "Let me finish." That earned both teen girls to roll their eyes, but they said nothing so he continued. "Like I said, you two are getting out of control. Both of you said you would be home by five but neither of you got here until a few minutes ago. Neither of you had the decency to call me and tell me you would be late."

"Like I said," Lita began to interrupt Hunter who was getting irritated by the interruptions, "the phone works both ways."

"You're staying out past your curfew," Hunter continued after the mini interruption which he decided to ignore. He turned his attention to Lita before he added more. "You stay up half the night talking to that boyfriend of yours. I don't like that."

"So me talking to Edge on the phone means I'm out of control?"

"Neither of you listen to the rules," Hunter continued after what felt like the billionth. "Would you be doing any of this if mom and dad were still here?"

"Don't do that," both Dawn and Lita said in unison with the former continuing. "Don't bring them up to try to make us feel guilty."

Hunter shook his head. "I'm not doing that."

"Look, we're thankful for everything you have done for us," the younger of the two twins began to say. "We're lucky to have a brother like you. You moved home after the accident to take care of us," she said referring to the car accident both of her parents were victim time due to a drunk driver who also ended up dead three years ago. Their mother died right at the scene with their father succumbing to the injuries three days later after it was initially believed he would survive. Their father had asked his oldest to take care of the two younger ones in case something were to happen to him and Hunter had fulfilled his request since then. But it was really difficult dealing with the two of them sometimes. "But I'm pretty sure we would do what we're doing now if mom and dad were here. We're teenagers, we're supposed to be a pain in the neck. I know your teenage years were a long time ago, but you should remember you were a pain to mom and dad too."

"But that's different, you two are girls."

"I know he did not just say that," Dawn said glancing between both of her siblings. "Tell me he did not just say that?"

"He did," Lita said as she glared at her brother who was regretting what he just said. "It's different because we're girls? That is a double standard."

"Okay," Hunter cut off Lita before either her or Dawn could continue with the tirade. "Bad choice of words, but I'm pretty sure you know what I meant."

Both Dawn and Lita shook their heads with the latter continuing. "Not really."

Hunter groaned in frustration and shook his head. He was about to say something but was interrupted by his fiance who none of them knew had joined them a couple of minutes ago.

"They're right," Stephanie said as she made her presence known. "That was a horrible explanation and definitely a double standard."

"I don't need you to start either," Hunter said as he turned his attention to Stephanie.

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "I'm not. Leave them alone. They're doing what most teenagers do. They're better than me when I was a teen and I turned out perfectly fine."

"We could be doing drugs," Lita muttered under her breath which earned the attention of the two older individuals in the room.

"Drugs?!" Hunter exclaimed with a look of anger on his face to match that of his voice.

"It was a joke. I mean, I have been offered to smoke weed and I'm sure so has Dawn, but I have declined every time."

"So have I," Dawn said after Hunter looked at her. "Don't look at me like you think I'm a druggie just because Li said that. I do not want to get wrinkles or get fat. I will not lets drugs ruin my physical appearance. No decent guy will ever want to get near me ever again."

"Maybe you both should start doing drugs then no guy will want to get near you," Hunter said which earned him a slap on the arm by the brunette woman standing next to him.

"Guys will still be attracted to them if they do drugs and possibly not the good kind so don't say something stupid like that again."

"I hate when all three of you gang up on me."

Dawn and Lita glanced at one another before they got up from where they were seated. They walked over to their brother and stopped directly in front of him with the redhead speaking up. "We love you and we're sorry for being a pain in the ass but this is who we are and it's not like we're going out of our way to make you insane."

"Look on the bright side," Dawn continued where Lita left out, "we're not doing drugs. We don't commit crimes. We're perfectly fine in our own way."

"They're right. All the reasons you listed for them being out of control is really lame because you were like that too. They're on time and home way more than they stay past their curfew which is really the only valid thing you listed. We're going to be late if you continue with this any further. We're supposed to meet Shawn and Lilian in," she looked down at her watch, "ten minutes ago." Stephanie looked at her soon to be sister in laws before she addressed them. "I made a lasagna earlier today, all you have to do is heat it in the oven for thirty minutes."

Dawn smiled at her. "Thanks Steph."

The twins were about to leave the room, but Hunter stopped them. "I would appreciate it if both of you would stay home tonight."

"You don't have to worry about me," Lita said before Dawn could say anything, "I'm about to finish up one last assignment and call it a night. I am so tired."

"Are you sick again?" Hunter asked to which Lita shook her head. "Alright. I guess we'll see you two later." He and Stephanie left soon after leaving Dawn and Lita alone.

"Do you want to eat right now or later?" Dawn asked Lita as the two stood there.

Lita shrugged. "I'm not that hungry so I don't care." She headed up the stairs to her room which was connected with Dawn's room and separated by a bathroom.

"I need to talk to you about something," Dawn said when she entered the room behind Lita.

"What is it?" Lita asked as she sat down on the bed, placing her bookbag in front of her and taking out the lone book she needed to complete her next assignment. "I want to get this done before I can sleep."

Dawn knew she had to be careful with what she was about to say and thought about the right words to choose but she couldn't find any which resulted in her to just blurt out the point.

"I think your pregnant."

Lita looked up from her book and at her sister. The redhead said nothing for a moment as she looked at the brunette and then she proceeded to laugh. "you're joking, right?"

"You have been sick the past few days. You have been puking a lot. You look at food in disgust. You have been sleeping a lot. You have been so moody and temperamental." Dawn paused. "Well, more than usual."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"When's the last time you had a visit from mother nature?"

Lita thought about it for a moment and realized it had been a few weeks. "I don't remember, but that doesn't mean anything."

"Wait right here," Dawn said before she went to her room through the bathroom that separated both of their rooms from one another. She came back with something in her hands and tossed it on the bed next to Lita who merely stared at it. "I need you to go to the bathroom and pee on the stick."

Lita shook her head and tried to get back to doing her homework. "No. There's no reason to take that test because I'm not pregnant."

"Please, just please take it," Dawn plead to her sister who glanced at her and could tell she was anxious which was the only reason Lita grabbed the box and headed to the bathroom.

The redhead came out of the bathroom a couple of minutes later and placed a couple of napkins onto the nightstand nearby and the test on top of the napkins.

"I know I'm not pregnant so you can check the test yourself when the timer goes off," was all Lita said as she sat back down on her bed and took the book from the bed and in her lap before she continued the last assignment again. She was hoping for no more interruptions, but unfortunately for her, that wasn't meant to be.

"Before we find out the results, just know I'm always going to be here for you no matter what. You'll always have me."

"That's sweet Dawn," Lita said as she took the chance to glance at her sister who kept looking at the timer. She was definitely more nervous about the results of the test than was the one who was actually taking it. "But I'm not pregnant, so save it for another time."

The two sat in complete silence for the next three minutes as Dawn nervously waited for the timer to go off. The sound of the timer going off caused both teens to look up towards the table where the test was, but Lita immediately resumed with her assignment with Dawn taking a deep breath before she walked over to where the test laid.

Dawn gasped in shock when she saw the results even though she had a feeling they were going to be positive. "You're pregnant," was all Dawn could muster up for the time being. Lita froze for a moment before she looked up at her sister in disbelief. "It's two lines. According to the box, two lines means you're pregnant."

* * *

><p>Edge finally finished his homework some time before eleven that night. He would have been done earlier if he actually worked on it when Lita was their earlier and working on her own. Her forcing him to do his homework and motivating him worked out sometimes, just not today. Senioritis was definitely a disease in his mind. The only good thing about school was getting to play basketball. School was not for him. But he had to try to be a good student if he wanted to get a scholarship to play basketball at a collegiate level.<p>

Edge hung up the phone for what felt like the hundredth time after Lita wouldn't answer his calls. The phone usually rang for a while before it went to voicemail, but it went straight to voicemail without any rings the last couple of times he called her. That made him think she was ignoring him on purpose. He didn't know what was wrong because everything was fine when she left earlier that evening, but he was hoping he would find out soon.

He decided he would stop calling her because it wasn't like it was getting him any where. She could just be sleeping as far as he knew. He decided he would just have to talk to her tomorrow some time during or after school. Maybe she had a perfectly good reason to not answer any of his calls.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews. Hope you liked the chapter. Tell me what you think, please and thanks. :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Edge was sitting in the cafeteria with Christian and some other friends the next day at lunch. He wasn't paying attention to anything any of the guys were talking about because he was too consumed with his own thoughts. Most of the school day had gone by and Edge still didn't get to talk to Lita. The blonde felt like his girlfriend was intentionally avoiding him and that confused him. He thought back to the day before and couldn't think of anything he could have done to upset her. The only thing he could think of was that she was possibly still embarrassed by his mom walking in on their make out session. But he didn't think she would be avoiding him for that reason, it wasn't like his mom was around. Plus, she looked very troubled and distracted the whole day. They had two classes together in which he noticed she didn't seem to be there mentally. One of the teachers even called her out on it but she didn't seem to care. He had a feeling there was something huge going on with her.

Edge looked around the cafeteria to see if he could spot Lita. He saw the usual crew she sat with during the lunch period, but she was missing. Luckily for him, Dawn looked up at the same time and saw her sisters boyfriend looking for his girlfriend. The brunette first made sure no one else at the table was paying attention to her before she gestured towards where the vending machines were located and that's when the blonde finally found the redhead. Edge nodded a thanks to Dawn and told the guys he was going to get a soda before he got up from his seat and headed towards Lita.

"You okay?" Edge asked Lita once he was standing right next to her. Both of them were right in front of a vending machine so if someone did happen to see them together, then they would just say they were getting something from the machine.

Lita looked up at the other teen in surprise, she was not expecting him to be standing right next to her. "I'm fine," she answered when in reality, she was anything but fine.

The redhead was in denial after the pregnancy test was shown to have a positive result. She tried to get her mind back to finishing her work after she told Dawn she was crazy and the test was bogus, but she couldn't concentrate. Dawn left the room for a quick moment before she came back and begged Lita to take the other two tests she bought. The younger of the two didn't want to take the test, but she did because she was hoping the two new tests would show up to be negative. Unfortunately for her, the tests weren't negative and that's when she believed she really was pregnant. She felt sick to her stomach and couldn't stop panicking and crying while Dawn was trying to console her even though she didn't know what to do.

"Then why do you look like something is bothering you?"

Lita shrugged as she looked away to the machine in front of her, pretending like she was thinking of getting something else. "I don't know. Your eyes are probably deceiving you because I'm fine."

Edge shook his head as he continued the conversation Lita wanted to part of. "I don't believe you. You know you can always talk to me."

Lita looked up at him and could tell how concerned he was. She felt guilty for not telling him the truth, but she didn't know what she was going to do so she didn't think it was important to tell him if she decided not to have the baby. And there was no way she was going to tell him she was pregnant if she decided to do so while they were at school.

"I'm fine. I have to go."

"Li-"

"What the hell is your problem blondie?" Jeff asked when he showed up beside the two. Lita was hoping and praying he didn't hear any of their conversation because she was already stressing out about the pregnancy and didn't want any stress of her friend finding out about her relationship with Edge. "Why can't you just leave Li alone? Stop harassing her."

"Jeff, he wasn't doing anything," Lita said which just fell on deaf ears.

Edge had to fight the urge to took his eyes at what he liked to call Lita's dog. He thought he would have to get in character to get Jeff off his back. "Harassing her? I wouldn't talk to her if my life counted on it. I don't want to get any of the diseases the slut has."

This was usually around the time Lita would speak up and say something just as harsh to Edge, but she stayed quiet. The blonde looked over at the redhead who looked like she was about to break into tears because of what he just said. Oh shit, Edge thought to himself when he saw how hard that seemed to hit his girlfriend. It wasn't like this was something new and she was the one to tell him to say mean things like that so no one would have even the slightest bit of suspicion that anything was going on between them. He never wanted to do that and didn't know why he agreed and now he just felt terrible.

Edge was about to apologize to her and express what he was just thinking. He didn't care if he were to reveal the truth about him and Lita to Jeff in the process, but the redhead practically ran out of the room so he didn't have a chance to say anything at all.

"Look what you did now!" Jeff furiously shouted at Edge who wasn't paying much attention to him until that point. It was then that he noticed they had attracted a crowd. "I oughtta beat the shit out of you right now!"

"I'd like to see you try," Edge shot back even though all he wanted to do at the moment was find Lita and talk to her.

Shawn, also known as Coach Michaels, the coach of the basketball team, the Philosophy teacher, as well as Hunter's best-friend, showed up before Jeff could verbally or physically reply.

"Cut it out unless you two want detention."

Jeff sent one last dirty look to Edge before he went back to the table where he told Dawn what happened because he knew at times like this, Dawn was better to talk to Lita than he was. The brunette got up and went to look for her sister.

"Wait," Coach Michaels said before Edge could go and look for Lita. Edge saw Dawn leave the cafeteria knew she was going to do what he had in mind. "I heard everything you said about Lita. That was uncalled for. You don't talk about a young lady like that."

"It slipped," was all Edge replied with. He just wanted to get out of there so he could hopefully find out what was bothering his girlfriend.

"Would you like it if I accidentally let it spilt to her brother who happens to be my bestfriend about what you always say to and about her?"

Edge had to bite his tongue from saying something that could get him in trouble with his Coach who had a lot of power to ruin the season for him if he wanted to. "You don't know what you're talking about so please stop talking before I say something I'm going to regret."

"What do you mean?"

"Why don't you ask Hunter," came Edge's simple reply as he left a very confused Coach Michaels. He got his backpack from the table he was previously seated at and ignored his friends when they asked him what went down with Jeff and Lita before he left the area to find the redhead, but he had no luck in his search.

"You have to tell him," Dawn said for what felt like the billionth time in the past few hours since her and Lita found out the latter was pregnant. She found her sister crying in the bathroom.

Lita shook her head as she wiped at the tears that were still falling down her face. "I can't. He's just going to call me a slut again."

"No he's not," Dawn insisted. "He didn't mean it and you know it. Staging verbal fights like that is such a dumb idea and I think your reaction to it proves it."

"Maybe he didn't mean it now, but he will if I tell him," Lita said as she ignored the last part of Dawn's statement.

"He won't call you a slut. I know he'll freak out, but he won't call you a slut."

Lita said nothing for a while as she tried to cease the teas from flowing down her face. She spoke up again after she was suggestions with the task. "There's no reason to tell him if there's not going to be a baby."

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked even though she knew exactly what Lita was talking about.

"I'm going to the clinic right after school and getting an abortion and then I can pretend none of this ever happened and Edge will never have to know."

Dawn was speechless for a moment. "No," she shook her head when she was finally able to find her words. "You just found out yesterday that you're pregnant. Don't make any decisions in haste. You have options which you should think about before you make a final decision you could end up regretting."

"You don't have to take the full burden. You didn't get yourself pregnant, Edge had a part to play in it too. You need to talk to him about this. You can't just not tell him."

"If you do decide to have an abortion after you actually thought of every option, then I will support your decision. But first you need to think about it and tell Edge."

"No I don't," Lita responded defiantly. "Like I said, there's no reason to tell him if there isn't going to be a baby."

"Lita, please think about this calmly. I'll go to the clinic with you and we can talk to a counselor together. Just please do this. Like I said, I'm going to be with you no matter what, but please don't take a big decision like this after not even twenty four hours you found out you're pregnant."

Lita wanted to say no and her decision was final, but she thought about what Dawn said and maybe it wouldn't hurt to think about her other options even though she was leaning towards terminating the pregnancy. She didn't know how far along she was, but she knew she had some time before abortion wasn't an option any longer.

"Fine," Lita reluctantly agreed just as the bell rang. "But I'm not telling Edge anything so just keep your mouth shut." With that said, she grabbed her bookbag Dawn brought with her and went off to her next class.

* * *

><p>Both Dawn and Lita were at the clinic two or so hours after school. The brunette skipped out on cheer practice claiming she was sick so she could be there with her sister to prevent her from doing anything rash. Obviously she didn't know what Lita was going through, but Dawn didn't think she should make a big decision about her predicament when she only found out the night before.<p>

The two were at a clinic which was a little less than an hour away from where they lived in Towson because Lita didn't want to run into someone they might know. They had been waiting around for half an hour now after the redhead signed in under an alias. She definitely wasn't about to take any chances with anyone knowing she was there.

"Ms. Amy Lee?" One of the secretaries at the front desk called out with Lita looking up. "If you could just come back, one of the counselors is ready to talk to you.

Lita nodded as she got up and followed the woman with Dawn right next to her. "Amy Lee? Seriously Li?" The brunette questioned when she realized where that name came from.

"Evanescence kicks ass. Plus, no one would know that's me."

Dawn said nothing as the two entered one of the small offices with the woman telling them a counselor would be joining them shortly.

"Hey. My name is Lilian Garcia."

"Oh shit," the twins said unanimously when they saw the blonde woman who just entered the room and was just as shocked as they were.

"Lita, Dawn. What are you... What's going on? I feel like I'm being duped," Lilian said when she overcame the surprise of seeing the two teens right in front of her.

"What are you doing here? You don't work here. Your office is in Towson, not here. You don't even work in a clinic-"

Lilian interrupted Dawn before she could ask any more questions. "This is similar to being a psychologist so I volunteer here once a week and Fridays happen to be my day."

"Just my luck," Lita said as she got up from where she was seated. "I knew I shouldn't have listened to you and just went for that abortion," she said to Dawn with it being confirmed to Lilian that she was pregnant. She turned her attention to the blonde woman before she continued. "I would really appreciate it if you didn't tell Hunter anything. Or even Shawn for that matter," she said referring to the woman's husband. "If you tell Shawn, then he's going to tell Hunter who is then going to kill me. Same thing with Stephanie."

"I promise you I will not tell anyone. It's a thing called patient-therapist confidentiality which works here too. Just take a seat and we can talk about whatever you had in mind when you came here."

Lita shook her head and was about to verbally protest before Dawn spoke up. "Li, she promised she won't tell Hunter, please let's just get some information."

"No Dawn, I don't want-"

"Let me help you," Lilian interrupted before Lita could refuse any more. "Believe it or not, I went through the same thing."

Both girls looked at Lilian in a mixture of surprise and confusion, but it was the pregnant teen who questioned her about it. "You were pregnant in high school?" Lita asked as she took a seat once again with Lilian doing the same.

Lilian nodded. "Same as you in senior year. Not many people know about it except for my family and I did tell Shawn because I don't feel like that's something I can away from him. I was four months pregnant by the time I graduated so no one at school knew because it wasn't any of their business."

"So what did you do?" Lita asked when Lilian stopped for a brief moment.

"I had the baby in September of that year and gave her up for adoption and began college the following semester. It was an open adoption so I get to see her at times. Her parents send me pictures every now and then. She's eight by now. She calls me Aunt Lily. She doesn't know I'm her biological mother. That's not to say I'm telling you to have the baby and put him or her up for adoption. I'm just saying that was good for me, but just because one thing works for someone, it doesn't mean it's good for another person."

"Is that why you volunteer here?" Dawn asked to which Lilian nodded.

"It's easier for girls to talk to someone who went through what they're going through right now." It was quiet between the three before Lilian addressed Lita. "Do you know how far along you are?"

The redhead shook her head. "Dawn made me take a couple of tests yesterday so I only found out last night."

"Then maybe you should go to your doctor and find out that information and other things you have questions about." Lilian continued after she saw how apprehensive Lita looked about that advice. "I could go with you if you like."

"You do that for everyone that comes to talk to you?"

Lilian shook her head. "I am not allowed to do that, but I do have an outside relationship with you so I would be going as a friend, not a counselor."

"And as my friend, do we still have that confidentiality thing going on?'

"Of course."

Lita glanced at Dawn for a moment who gave her a look that basically said she would go with her if she preferred her over the blonde. Lita thought about it for a moment before looking back at Lilian. "Okay. I... I wish my parents were here. Everything would be so much easier and better even though their still wouldn't be anything easy or good about this situation. But they did go through the same thing when they had Hunter. I don't know if I can do this alone and there's no way I'm about to tell Hunter or Stephanie."

"What about Edge?" Lilian asked which caused the two teens to look at her in surprise before they looked at one another and then back at the woman. "Did you tell him? What did he say?"

"How do you know?" Lita asked after she registered what Lilian said to her. "I never told you. Did Stephanie tell you? Did Hunter tell Shawn who told you? Are you-"

"Stephanie told me," the blonde cut off the redhead before she could ask any more questions. "I don't remember what we were talking about and she just let it slip."

"Does Shawn know?"

"Of course not. You know he thinks of you two as his younger sisters. He would work that poor boy extra hard at practice just because he's your boyfriend. I guess basically sending him a message or warning not to hurt you or something like that."

"No," Lita answered Lilian's previous question. "He doesn't know anything and I don't plan on it. I'm still pretty much set on an abortion, I'm only getting this information because Dawn is forcing me. There's no reason to tell him if there isn't going to be a baby."

Dawn had to bite her tongue to refrain herself from saying anything in regards to that.

Lilian bit her lip in nervousness as she decided whether or not she should say what was on her mind. She didn't want to hit a nerve, but she decided she couldn't keep it in. "Edge is the father and is responsible for this pregnancy as much as you are. You shouldn't take the burden all on yourself and you should tell him. You're in this together."

"And what if he just leaves me to make this decision and do everything on my own. Then?"

"Lita, I don't think he would do that," Dawn began to say. "I honestly think he'll freak out for a day or two but then he'll be with you every step of the way. If he loves you like he says he does, then he will be there for you even if he does have a freak out at first."

"I don't know."

It became silent between the three until Lilian remembered what they were previously talking about.

"Today is Friday. How about I make an appointment for you with my doctor on Monday? I can try to get one for around three that way you won't have to miss school and you can prevent Hunter from getting on your case."

"I don't want to go."

Dawn rolled her eyes and groaned in frustration. "Stop being in denial. The longer you're in denial, the longer you take to think about the important things which mean the shorter you have to decide. This isn't something like school work or house work that you can save for the last moment."

"Fine," Lita reluctantly agreed. "We can go to the doctors on Monday."

"We can talk about your options then or do you want to go over them right now?" Lilian asked after Lita agreed to go for the checkup.

Lita shrugged. "Abortion, adoption, keeping it. What else is there to know?"

Dawn rolled her eyes once again as she answered Lita's question before Lilian could. "The details, the pros, the cons, everything!" She said with her voice raising with every word she said.

"Shut up Dawn," Lita scowled. "You're really pissing me off right now. Would you be this calm if it were you that were pregnant?"

Dawn let out a sigh before nodding. "I can only imagine what you're going through and what I would do if I were in your shoes. But, like I said before, you can't rush a decision you might end up regretting and you can't be in denial forever. Maybe you do need a couple of days to cope with it before you think about this, but I know you and I know you're going to push it off before it gets difficult to deal with it which is why I may seem like a pushy bitch right now. I'm only doing what I think is the only way I can help you."

"You can just support what I decide."

Dawn had to fight the urge to, once again, roll her eyes at her sister. "Duh. I told you I will always be there for you. You know I always have your back. I'll try to back off on being pushy, but... I can't help it."

"Dawn's right," Lilian spoke up with the other two remembering she was also present. "Maybe the appointment can wait for another day next week. What do you think?"

Lita shook her head. "I just want to get it over with before I can move on with whatever the hell I'm going to do."

"Okay. I have your number so I will call or text to finalize the details with you. If you need anything, you know I'm only a phone call away."

The redhead tried smiling at the blonde who returned the gesture. "Thank you for this. For wanting to help me. Thank you."

"I know it's not easy. And I probably shouldn't say this again, but rethink about telling Edge."

Lita didn't respond to anything Lilian just said because she was trying to avoid the last statement. She got up from where she was sitting with Dawn doing the same. The trio said their goodbyes before the two teens left.

Lita spent the whole ride home thinking whether or not she wanted to tell Edge the truth and how she would if she decided to do so. She didn't know what she would say to him the next time she saw him especially after what happened earlier at school. Little did she know, the next time they were face to face was going to be much sooner rather than later because her boyfriend was planning on paying her a visit later that evening.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews. Hope you liked the chapter. I think it's a bit boring, but it was needed. Tell me what you think, please and thanks. :)<strong>

**I don't know when Edge finds out about the news. I know I don't want to drag it out, so it could possibly be in the next chapter. All I know for sure is that I won't wait long so don't worry. As for Jeff finding out about Edge/Lita, that might take a while.**


	4. Chapter 4

Lita and Dawn arrived home a little over two hours after they left the clinic. They were already forty five minutes away from home, but it took longer for them to arrive because it was around rush hour and it was also a Friday. Add those two things together and they were stuck in traffic for a while. They knew Hunter was going to give them another lecture especially since they didn't call him to tell him they would be late and there was also the fact that they both forgot to turn their phones back on on their way home.

"Where the hell have you two been?!" Was the first thing the twins heard once they entered the house which caused them jump in place at the sudden loud noise.

"Give me a heart attack, why don't you?" Dawn said as she tried to calm down her fast beating heart.

"Why are you so loud?" Lita asked as she ignored his question and shut the door behind them with the three standing right in front of the stairs.

"It is almost seven and you two said you would be here by five," Hunter continued after the interruption. "You're two hours late once again. No phone call, no nothing. Didn't we just have this talk yesterday? If you were going to be out longer, then you should have called. Were you not listening to anything I said yesterday?"

Lita rolled her eyes. "And like I said yesterday, maybe you should have called us yourself if you care so much."

"I did, but your phones are off. Why did you turn them off?"

"Because we knew you would call and we didn't want you to mess with our high. We like being at that state of mind. We're thinking of trying coke tomorrow."

"She's joking," Dawn said before Hunter could blow up on Lita like she knew he was about to. He was already angry they were late and he was getting even more irritated with Lita's responses. "We didn't turn our phones off intentionally," she lied. They actually decided to turn off their devices when they were at the clinic because they didn't want it to somehow randomly call someone who could then overhear their conversation. "Maybe our batteries died. My phone battery was already low when I left this morning."

"There's a simple solution to that: charge it during the night and don't use it then and even during the school day."

"Can I go now?" Lita asked just as annoyed as she looked. "I do have a life you know and it's being wasted away talking to you about nothing at all."

"You must be delirious if you think you're going out tonight especially with how you have been acting the last couple of days."

"I wasn't planning on it."

"You need to fix that attitude of yours."

Lita rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She was about to head up to her room, but Hunter stopped her when he spoke again.

"You have a visitor. He's been waiting for half an hour. Make it quick and then get rid of him."

"I don't care," Lita said not bothering to turn around or to even ask who the visitor was because she had a feeling it was Edge. She did not want to deal with him right now. She didn't want to deal with anyone right now. She just wanted to be alone. She went up to her room before her brother could say anything else to her.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Hunter asked Dawn after the younger of the three disappeared. "That attitude of hers is getting really difficult to deal with. She's testing my patience. I really thought you would be the one to give me a hard time these last couple of years, but she proved me wrong these last couple of months."

Dawn chose not to reply to the statement and instead answered his question. "She's on her period," she said with a straight face which made her brother cringe at her words.

"That's not something I need to know."

Dawn rolled her eyes at his predicted response. "You asked so I told you." She looked over to the living room area where she thought Edge was waiting for Lita. "I'll go talk to him because I'm sure you already frightened him enough." Dawn left to do as she said.

Edge felt like he had been waiting in that living room for an eternity. Hunter decided he wanted to sit and wait with him as well while shooting daggers at him. To say the younger blonde felt very uncomfortable and threatened would be an understatement. It was thirty minutes filled with silence other than the older blonde telling the younger one that there was no point in waiting and he should just leave. Obviously Edge didn't listen since he was still there. He also tried his hardest to pretend his girlfriends brother wasn't there in the first place, but it didn't really work out too well because Hunter's presence was just so intimidating.

"She doesn't feel like talking," Dawn said which resulted in Edge to get out of his own little world and acknowledge her presence.

"What's wrong with her?" Edge asked, not knowing he was going to regretting asking Dawn, who gave him the same answer she gave Hunter.

"She's on her period."

Just like Hunter, Edge cringed at that answer. "Too much information."

Dawn rolled her eyes. "I was just giving you an answer to your question."

Edge said nothing in reply to that as he got up from the couch. "I'm just gonna go to her room and talk to her. I don't care if she doesn't want to talk or listen, I want to at least apologize for earlier. I really didn't think she would take it the way she did. It's not the first time I said something like that to her. I told her how stupid that whole idea of hers was, but she didn't want to listen."

"She's really not in the mood-"

"I just want to apologize," Edge interrupted before Dawn could completely stop him. "I mean, I want to talk about what's bothering her too, but if she doesn't want to, then that's okay. At least let me apologize to her and let her know that I will listen whenever she wants to talk."

Dawn let out a sigh. "Fine," she reluctantly agreed. "Good luck. You're gonna need it because she's in a bad mood."

"I'll be fine." Edge was about to go right up the stairs and to Lita's room, but he felt an hand on his arm and was roughly turned around and met with that all too familiar death glare Hunter always gave him.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Hunter asked with Edge taking his arm out of the man's hold.

"To talk to Lita."

"You really think I'm going to let you be alone with my sister in her bedroom?" Hunter shook his head. "Think again."

"I just want to talk-"

Hunter cut him off. "I don't care what you want to do. She said she doesn't want to talk to you, so just leave her alone."

Edge was about to say something, but Dawn intervened instead. "I'll make sure the doors to the bathrooms separating our rooms are open so they won't be able to do anything but talk like he wants."

"Hell no."

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Hunter, seriously, they aren't going to do anything if the door is open. Plus, she doesn't want to be around people so she'll probably tell him to leave her alone herself."

Hunter thought about it for a moment and realized what Dawn said was most likely true because Lita was definitely in one of her moods. "Fine. All the doors are left open. I will be making a surprise visit and you will regret it if any of the doors are closed. Got it?"

Edge merely nodded to that as he turned back around and headed up the stairs to Lita's room. He saw the door was closed when he got in front of her room so he knocked on the door but received no answer. He knew she was in the room because he could hear music being played from inside. He knocked on the door once again and still got no response. He knocked another time and that's he finally got an answer even though it wasn't the one that he wanted.

"Get the hint and leave me alone!"

Edge did no such thing, instead he opened the door and entered the room before closing the door even though Hunter said not to. He looked over and saw the door to the bathroom was opened just a slight bit. He didn't know whether or not Dawn did that or if the door was already opened a little.

"What are you doing here?" Lita asked when she saw Edge had joined her in her room. "I don't want to be around anyone, I just want to be alone so just get away from me and leave."

Edge paid no attention to her request and walked over to where she was sitting on her bed and sat right next to her on the empty spot. "I'm really sorry for calling you a slut. You know I didn't mean it, but I really am sorry. Maybe I shouldn't call you names when we're pretending we hate each other. I didn't think you would ever take it that way because we did go over what we should and shouldn't say." He was about to say more, but stopped when he saw her eyes begin to well up with tears. She immediately looked down at her lap and closed her eyes, hoping he wouldn't notice, but it was already too late. It didn't help the matter that she started to full on cry and her shoulders were shaking uncontrollably which confirmed to him that she was crying. "Why are you crying? Did I say something? What... I don't understand. What's wrong?"

The redhead said nothing with her crying increasing. The blonde pulled her into his embrace. "What's wrong? Don't say 'nothing' because obviously something is going on with you. You weren't acting like yourself at all today and now you're crying. Please tell me what's going on? I'm really worried about you." Lita said nothing at all as she continued to cried and he held her close to himself. He had a feeling she was going to confess what was going on in her mind soon, so he was going to be patient.

"I'm pregnant," came Lita's quiet response after a few minutes when she was finally able to control herself for the time being. She thought about everything Lilian and Dawn said about how Edge deserves to know the truth and how he should take responsibility as well and she didn't need to take it all on by herself. She determined she needed to tell her boyfriend about the pregnancy even if she was still leaning towards getting rid of the baby at the moment after thinking about it all for a while and deciding she couldn't and didn't want to go through any of this alone.

Edge was shocked, but at the same time he wasn't sure if he heard that the right way because the music was still on and her answer came out as a whisper. "What did you say?"

Lita removed herself from Edge and looked up at him. She wiped her tears away and took a deep breath before repeating herself. "I'm pregnant."

Yea, he definitely heard her correct the first time. He was so stunned by her admittance that he wasn't able to say anything. "You're joking, right?" Edge finally said after a while when he let it all sink in. His girlfriend was pregnant and that baby was without a doubt his unless she cheated on him and he really didn't think she was unfaithful at all. "Please tell me you're joking. Did you come up with this yourself or did Dawn help you? Are you recording this? Is this going to show up on YouTube, Facebook, or something?"

Lita shook her head. "I would never joke about something like this. I'm really pregnant."

"How... What... I don't understand. What do you mean? I mean... I don't... I don't know. I can't... I don't know if... I can't do... Wow."

"What do you mean? Try finishing your sentences."

Edge got up from the bed, shaking his head. "I don't know if I can do this. I can't do this. My mom was right, I'm not ready to be a father. Neither of us are ready to be parents. We're too young. There's so much I want to do that I probably won't be able to if we have a kid. Neither of us will be able to go to college, meaning I can't play basketball and you can't study criminal justice like you want to. You shouldn't be pregnant."

"Yea, I shouldn't, but I am," Lita interrupted before he could go any further. She was getting really frustrated at how he was reacting. "And you're the one who did this to me, so let's not forget about that!"

Edge shook his head. "I can't do this. I have to go."

"You have to go?" Lita asked as the tears began to pour down her face once again. Edge tried so hard to ignore those tears because he had to leave. He could not deal with this right now. "You can't just leave me. I can't do this either, but I have to because I'm the one who has the baby in her! I don't know what to do and I could really use your help."

Edge looked away from her when it was become more and more hard to ignore the fact that she was crying again. "I don't know what to do either so I'm not going to be any help." He walked to the door and was about to open it just as Lita begged him not to leave.

"Please don't leave. I really need you. You can't just go."

"I'm sorry," Edge said, not bothering to turn around to face her. "I can't do this. I can't be a father. Maybe... maybe you should get an abortion. That would be an easy solution. Just get rid of it and call it a day." He left and closed the door behind him with Lita throwing the closest thing next to her at the shut door. She let it all out and completely cried. He practically told her he didn't want anything to do with the pregnancy. She knew she shouldn't have said a thing and just went on with terminating the pregnancy like she originally wanted to, but no, she just had to open her mouth.

Dawn saw how disturbed and mortified Edge looked when he came back downstairs and left. She had a bad feeling about what went on upstairs. Her feelings were confirmed when Lita revealed everything that happened during her short conversation with her boyfriend, or maybe ex, she didn't know where they stood after that discussion. Dawn tried to console her sister by telling her that Edge was having a moment to freak out just like she did the day before and even now. The brunette tried to convince the redhead that the blonde would come to his senses and be there for her, but for right now, he just needed time to deal with it in his own way.

Edge drove around for a bit before he finally went home. He ignored everything his parents said when he walked into the door. He went straight to his room and closed the door behind him. It wasn't long until his mom came barging in and asked him what was wrong. He said he wasn't feeling well and was tired so he just wanted to go to sleep. The doctor part of his mom asked him his symptoms so she could diagnose him, but he said it wasn't a big deal and just wanted some sleep, so she left him alone, but he wasn't able to fall asleep like he wanted. He felt so nauseated and just wanted to forget about everything that happened at Lita's house and thought sleep would help him with that, but unfortunately for him, sleep didn't come because he couldn't stop thinking about it all. It didn't help that he received multiple messages from Dawn telling him that he better get his _'shit together and be there for Lita because she really needs you'_. He didn't reply to any of the messages and completely shut his phone off.

Maybe the way he reacted wasn't ideal, but Lita being pregnant and them being parents wasn't ideal either. He didn't know what to do, all he knew was that he didn't want a kid. He couldn't be a father, he wasn't ready. He was still growing up himself and trying to figure out his own life. The kid didn't deserve to have two teenage parents who weren't mentally prepared at all to have a baby. Maybe telling her to get an abortion wasn't such a good idea, but that was the first thing he could think of. He was so confused what he was going to do now, if there was even anything he should do in the first place. He didn't want to be a father. He couldn't be a father. He didn't want this baby. He eventually fell asleep even though it did take him a long time.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews. Hope you liked the chapter. Tell me what you think, please and thanks. :)<strong>

**So I guess I made up my mind pretty fast. lol**


	5. Chapter 5

A full week had gone by since Lita found out she was pregnant and informed Edge about the news which resulted in him freaking out and walking out on her. The two hadn't spoken even a single word to one another the whole week. Edge didn't know what to do so he did nothing while Lita avoided him at all cost. It didn't go unnoticed by Christian who was in the dark about what was going on. The blonde teen noticed at one point how Lita saw Edge on one end of the hallway and stopped in place and just stared at him for a while before turning around and heading the opposite direction of what she initially intended. Christian questioned his cousin about it who simply told him they were at school like that was enough explanation. Christian didn't buy that excuse and had a feeling something was going on.

Just because Lita was avoiding Edge didn't mean that Dawn was going to let him off that easily. The brunette sent more texts and called the blonde even more, but he ignored all her contact attempts. She tried to corner him at school, not worrying if anyone saw them together, but it was kind of difficult for her to do that. However, it wasn't easy for him to avoid her when she actually showed up to his house the next Saturday afternoon. Luckily for him, both of his parents were home so it wasn't like they had a chance to overhear the conversation.

"What do you want, Dawn?" Edge asked after the female in question showed up on the front doorstep around two in the afternoon.

"Let me in and we'll talk about this inside." Dawn didn't give him a chance to say anything as she forced herself in the house and lead the way to the living room. Edge shook his head at her actions but wasn't surprised even when he entered the living room and saw she already made herself comfortable. He had a feeling this was going to be a long conversation he wanted no part of.

"I will ask you again, what do you want Dawn?" He asked as he stood in front of the seated teen.

Dawn rolled her eyes. "I know you're not as dumb as that blonde hair indicates. Why do you think I'm here?" Edge said nothing, simply looking away from her. "I know you know that I know you know about the predicament both you and Li find yourselves in. Both as in you and her. Not just her, but you as well. It takes two people to make a baby, one her and the other you. So please enlighten me and tell me why in the world you just walked out on her and said you can't do this when she clearly needs you?"

"Because I can't do this," Edge answered as he finally looked back at Dawn. "I just turned eighteen the other day. She's still seventeen. We're too young to be parents. Both of us still have our whole life ahead of us." He was about to say more, but predictably, Dawn cut him off.

"Then maybe you should have thought about that before you decided to sleep with her."

"It's not like I forced her."

"That's not the point," Dawn interrupted once again. "If you can't do this, then what the hell makes you think she can?"

This time, it was Edge's turn to interject. "I told her to get an abortion-"

"Are you freaking stupid?! Do you think even an abortion will be easy?!" Dawn was furious and Edge was scared of her when she was like this even though he wouldn't admit it. He knew how much her sister meant to her, so he wouldn't be surprised if Dawn started physically attacking him.

"Yes. No. I don't know."

"Well nothing about this whole situation is easy. There are three options and she needs you for whichever one she decides to go with. Abortion isn't easy, giving the baby away after carrying one for nine months and probably forming a connection isn't easy, and taking care of one isn't easy!" Dawn was now standing directly in front of Edge who wouldn't be surprised if Dawn were to hit him at any given moment. "Hell, she needs to make the damn decision with her but you just walked out! Stop being a stupid little boy and take some responsibility! She shouldn't have to do any of this by herself! You had a hand- or maybe I should say- You know what? I'm not going there, but you know what I mean. Man up! Show some damn balls and know you're liable for this too and do something about it!"

Edge said nothing for a while, merely staring at Dawn who had a feeling she wasn't going to like Edge's response. "I don't know. I'm not going to be any help. I don't want this."

"And you think she does?!"

"I don't know what to do. I need time."

Dawns fists were now clenching at her sides and Edge had a feeling he would be ducking a punch pretty soon. "I just told you what to do! You had a whole week! You just need to get your shit together and go talk to her!" Dawn took a deep breath and calmed herself down because she was starting to form a headache with all this yelling she was doing. "Look, I don't know nor can I imagine what either of you are going through, but I know you're not the only one who's scared. Li is so damn scared that I know she's ignoring everything she previously thought about abortion and is leaning towards getting one. You just need to talk to her. You both need to have a discussion about this and come up with a solution. I told her she should tell Hunter and now I'm telling you that you should tell your parents that way you two have useful advice. I know how terrified she is of telling Hunter any of this and you might be feeling the same, but knowing them- even though I don't know your parents that much- I honestly think the three of them will be helpful and support you two even though they will definitely be disappointed. They'll most likely be angry at first and Hunter will want to kill you, but I really do think that eventually, they'll be supportive and be there for you."

Edge shook his head. "I really don't know, okay? I just... I just need some more time to think about this."

"What the hell is there to think about?!" Dawn yelled but immediately regretted it as she lifted a hand to her pounding head. "You're literally giving me a headache. Seriously though, what is there to think about? You need to talk to Lita and that's where your thinking should be done, with her."

Edge nodded. He knew what Dawn was saying had truth to it. He did feel guilty of walking out, but he was terrified when the redhead told him she was pregnant. "I know. I will, but I don't know what to say. I'm not ready for any of this. I don't want this."

"She's not ready either. It wasn't in her plans to be a pregnant high school senior. You just have to be there with her. She really needs you. You two need to come up with a solution together because this is both of your problem. Just think about what I said and please talk to her." Dawn turned around to leave and was almost at the door, but stopped in her tracks and turned around to face Edge who seemed to be deep in his thoughts, no doubt about Lita's pregnancy.

"Just an FYI, Li went to the doctor's on Monday and she's six weeks pregnant. She's due sometime in June so at least you both will be able to finish high school before the baby comes if you decide to go that way. At this point, I honestly don't know what she wants to do, all I know is that if you love her like you say you do, you better talk to her otherwise we will be having another conversation and this time, I will be speaking with my actions, not with my words," Dawn threatened before she turned around walked out the door so she could go back home.

Edge went to his room and thought about everything Dawn just said. Nothing the brunette said to him made his mind at ease about the situation. He felt guilty of just leaving Lita to deal with this all on her own, but he didn't want to deal with it himself. He didn't want to have a baby who could potentially put a hold on his dreams and make it difficult for him to go back to them. Maybe Dawn was right. Maybe he did have to own up and take responsibility because well, he was the one to get Lita pregnant in the first place. He knew both his parents would be upset when they found out Lita was pregnant, but he also knew they would come around even though it probably would take his dad much longer than his mom to do so. He knew talking to Lita so they could come up with a plan together was the right thing to do, but he wasn't sure he wanted to do the right thing. He was too scared that he didn't even like thinking about it. He had no clue what he was going to do.

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, Lita was sitting in her car as she stared at the house in front of her. True to her words, Lilian took the teen to the doctors office on Monday where they found out the redhead was around six weeks pregnant. The blonde woman was great assistance to the teen so far because she actually understood what she was going through which was why Lita found herself sitting outside of Lilian's house in her car for the past ten minutes as she tried to gain the courage to talk to Lilian about what was currently bothering her.

Lita shook her head, thinking how silly she was for feeling apprehensive at the moment. She was about to talk to Lillian. The same Lilian who told Lita she could talk to her whenever she needed to. The same Lilian who had been there for the teen since the moment they saw each other at the clinic. The same Lilian who told her she wouldn't tell a soul about Lita's situation. The redhead took a deep breath before she got out of the car and headed towards the house. She took a couple of minutes just standing there before she was able to knock on the door. She was surprised when the door opened and revealed Shawn instead of Lilian even though she shouldn't have been since it was Shawn's house after all.

"Hey Lita," Shawn smiled at the frozen teen. "Nice surprise. What brings you by?"

"What are you doing here?" Lita managed to ask and mentally slapped herself for asking him that question.

"Um, I live here?" Shawn answered very confused, like he was questioning if he did in fact live there. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to surprise you! Surprise!"

Shawn looked concerned by the way she was acting. "Are you okay?"

"Perfect," Lita lied as she entered the house after Shawn gestured her to do so. "I need to talk to Lilian because I have this really difficult assignment for psychology and who better than a psychologist to help me on that?" _Wow, _Lita thought to herself, _that was quick. _It wasn't a total lie because she was taking that class, but the fact that she had a difficult assignment was, but Shawn didn't need to know that.

"Um okay." Shawn replied still confused. He still thought she was acting weird and nervous about something. "You just sit down here," he gestured to one of the couches in the living room, "and I'll go get here."

"Awesome!" Lita smiled with the smile disappearing once Shawn left. She felt a pit in her stomach and she felt like she was ready to puke and that wouldn't have been due to morning sickness. She was too anxious about what she was planning on asking Lilian. She just hoped the blonde wouldn't try and talk her out of it.

"Hey Lita," Lilian smiled at the teen after she entered the living room. "Shawn told me you wanted to talk about an assignment? I was just about to run an errand, how about you join me?" Lita easily agreed not knowing whether or not Lilian just made that up, but she knew it would take them away from Shawn and he wouldn't hear anything they were about to talk about.

"I'll come too-" Shawn was going to say more, but was interrupted by Lita.

"No!" Lita quickly replied which resulted in another mental slap for herself. "I mean, Hunter said you were going to help him fix the garage door so shouldn't you go before it gets too late? Who knows how long that can take."

Shawn glanced between both Lilian and Lita which made him suspicious that something was most definitely going on, but he didn't question either of the about. "You're right. You two have fun then, I guess."

Lilian and Lita glanced at one another before bidding adieu to Shawn. But before they could leave, Lita gave Shawn her car keys telling him to take her car instead of his own because Lilian would just drop her off and the two of them could go back to their own home together.

"Can you take me to the clinic?" Lita asked once she and Lilian were in the latter's car. "I can't do this. I can't be a mother. I want to get an abortion. I went to the clinic and sat in my car for the longest time and I really could use some support. I know if I take Dawn with me, then she'll try to talk me out of it and I know you won't. Please take me."

Lilian nodded. "Of course. But before we do that, are you sure? I'm not trying to get you to change your mind, I just want to know if this is what you want."

Lita nodded. "It is."

"Alright," Lilian said before she started the car and drove off.

"Are you ready?" Lilian asked after the duo arrived to the clinic almost half an hour later. The whole car drive was spent in silence other than the faint sound of the quiet radio. Lita merely shrugged before getting out of the car with Lilian doing the same.

One the two were inside of the clinic, the teen signed in once again under the alias she previously used when she came to the clinic with Dawn. The wait for her turn was also spent in silence. Lilian saw how anxious and uneasy the teen looked so she had a huge feeling that the redhead wouldn't go through with her decision. She wasn't going to tell Lita what to do, but she was hoping the teen wouldn't get an abortion and would opt for adoption instead if she didn't want to raise a child at her age. Lilian was against abortion, but she able to put her belief aside in order to counsel teens who wanted to go that way because she knew it wasn't her decision to make.

"Ms. Amy Lee?" The nurse questioned as she looked around the room filled with five other females of different ages. Lita looked over at Lilian for a moment before she took a deep breath and stood up. "Just this way," the woman said as she lead Lita to one of the rooms in the back with the blonde staying in the waiting area. "The doctor will be with you shortly and she will explain the process. If you have any questions, please direct them to the doctor." With that said, the nurse left the teen all by herself.

Lita looked around the room and thought of it as creepy. It was small and she wasn't sure if it looked safe enough to get an abortion. _It's an open clinic. It hasn't been shut down for any reason, duh it's safe. Just stop thinking and get this over with. You can relax once that baby is out of you. You can just pretend none of this ever happened and live life the way you want. Nothing or no one is going to stop you. _Her thoughts then immediately went to Edge. She wondered what he would think about her getting rid of their baby even though he did tell her to do so. _Stop. No thinking about him either. As far as you're concerned, it's over. He just left you to deal with this on your own. Who would do that? But you love him, _another voice in Lita's mind began to say. _It doesn't matter if you love him, he clearly doesn't love you if he's letting you do this on your own. No, that doesn't mean anything because he's just scared like you, he wasn't lying when he told you he loved you too. You're in high school, what the hell do either of you know about love? You're too young to know what love is. Age doesn't matter, it just comes to you. If you know how you feel you don't question yourself._

"Shut up!" Lita exclaimed when she had enough. She felt she was going crazy with the argument going on in her mind. "Where the hell is this doctor?"

It didn't take much longer for the doctor to show up. "Hi, I'm Dr. Moretti." The woman stated as she didn't bother to glance up from the papers she was looking at. "Here it says you're seventeen. Is that correct?" Dr. Moretti looked up at the teen who nodded. "You need to be eighteen to get an abortion without your parents consent in the state of Maryland. Do you have any sort of proof of that consent?"

Lita shook her head. "They're dead."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that. How about a legal guardian?"

Lita shook her head once again. "He would kill me, but I know that I'm allowed to get permission from my doctor and here's the letter," Lita said as she took out a piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to the doctor who accepted it.

"It says here you're six weeks pregnant so we can go ahead and give you a pill which will result in the pregnancy terminating," Dr. Moretti said after she read over the detailed letter. She looked at Lita before she continued. "We do not give surgical abortions here, but if you want to go that route, I can refer you to another clinic that does that."

"No," came Lita's quiet response.

"So the pill it is. Any questions?"

"No," Lita repeated once again.

"Okay. I'll be right back," Dr. Moretti said before she was about to walk out and get what was needed for the abortion.

"No," Lita said a little bit louder than before, but was still quiet. She looked up at the doctor who saw the teen was in tears. "I can't do this. I don't want to do this. I can't have this baby, but I can't get rid of it either. I don't want this."

"Okay sweetie," the doctor was about to say more only to be interrupted by Lita.

"Can you please get the woman I was here with?" Lita asked through sobs. "Her name is Lilian."

Dr. Moretti nodded. "Of course." With that said, she left and Lilian showed up within a minute.

"Li, what's wrong? Talk to me?" Lilian said as she sat down next to the crying teen.

"I can't go through with this. I can't end the pregnancy, but I don't want to be a mother either. I know there's adoption, but what if I'm not strong enough to do that either? I'm not strong enough to do any of this on my own. I need that bastard and he just walked out on me." Lilian didn't need to question Lita who she was referring to or what she was talking about because even though Lita didn't fill her in on Edge's response, Dawn still did. "What am I supposed to do?" She asked as she looked up at the concerned woman. "I now know for sure I can't get an abortion. I mean, why else have I been stalling? But do I have this baby or do I give it up for adoption? What's the best thing for the baby? What's the best choice for me?"

"Maybe it's time to tell Hunter and he can help you with that."

Lita nodded. "You're right. I need to tell him now that I'm not getting rid of the kid. Oh God." Fresh tears fell down her face as she thought about how her brother would react.

"Hey, it's okay." Lilian hugged the crying teen. "My parents were angry too, but they eventually supported me. I know how much Hunter loves you and Dawn so he will definitely be there for you no matter how he initially reacts. I can tell him with you if you like."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea, but I'll consider it."

"Are you ready to go home?" Lita nodded. "Alright," Lilian smiled as she ended the hug. "Let's go. I promise you that you will get through this. I will be here for you as will Hunter, Dawn, Stephanie, and Shawn. I know you don't want to hear this right now, but I think you need to, but so will Edge." Lita looked at Lilian like she was about to refute that statement, but Lilian beat her to it. "He's a teenage boy. They're all stupid. He just needs time. His parents will also be there for the two of you as well. You'll have the support you need. Teenage pregnancy is nothing to take lightly, so yes every one will be disappointed but that's okay because they will not abandon you."

"Can we go?" Lita asked after a moment of quietness. Lilian simply nodded before the two got up from their seats and headed out the door and towards Lilian's car. This car ride was spent in silence just like the first. Lita was thinking about what she was going to say to Hunter. She decided she would tell him once they arrived home because she didn't want to make this more difficult than it already was if she stretched it out.

"Can you come inside with me?" Lita asked Lilian after they finally arrived the the former's house. "I don't want you right next to me when I tell Hunter, but I still want you nearby just in case."

"Of course," Lilian said, not getting out of the car yet because she was going to wait for the redhead to make the first move which finally happened a couple of minutes later.

The front door was unlocked so Lita and Lilian entered without knocking. Lita didn't feel like she had to knock since she did live there after all. The duo heard sounds of people talking and followed the sounds to the living room where Hunter, Stephanie, and Shawn were talking.

"Done with the garage door?" Lita asked which caused the three to notice the presence of the two new occupants of the room.

"It was easy. Nothing I couldn't handle. Your brother, on the other hand, needed a lot of help," Shawn replied with Hunter rolling his eyes at his best-friends response.

Neither Lita nor Lilian said anything in reply to which the three others glanced at one another silently wondering what was going on. "Is something wrong?" Hunter asked after he observed Lita looked very disturbed.

Lita shook her head. "I need to talk to you." She glanced at Shawn and Stephanie before she added something else. "Alone."

"Okay. You two talk and we'll just be out there somewhere," Stephanie said as she got up from the couch with Shawn following suit. The two followed Lilian into the kitchen.

"What's wrong Li?" Hunter asked after his sister took a seat right next to him. Lita said nothing for a while and he took that as a hint that she was going to take her tie with whatever was bothering her.

"What's that all about?" Stephanie asked her friend who obviously knew what was going on.

Lilian shook her head. "It's nothing I can talk to either of you about. I have been sworn to secrecy." The blonde was happy when she saw Dawn walk into the kitchen. She gave Dawn a knowing look who easily picked it up because Lilian quickly sent her a text about Lita wanting to tell Hunter the truth. Lilian thought Lita would like some privacy so she asked Dawn to take Shawn and Stephanie away so Lilian could still be nearby without the other two lingering around.

"Hey guys," Dawn said as she looked between the two adults still in the dark. "I was having a tough time with some homework and I was wondering if you would help me. So let's go upstairs and help me."

Shawn and Stephanie glanced at one another before looking at Dawn and Lilian. As if they weren't already suspicious something big was going on, they just got confirmation.

"Fine," Shawn agreed knowing there wasn't much he either of them could do now. But before any of them could go upstairs with Dawn to help her with her homework, they heard a loud voice coming inside from the living room.

"You're what?!" Hunter exclaimed when he heard what his sister finally admitted to him. Everyone in the kitchen rushed to the living room and saw a crying Lita sitting on the couch with a shocked and upset looking Hunter now standing in front of her. Dawn and Lilian hurried over to the teen to comfort her just as she repeated what she said with both Stephanie and Shawn being stunned by the confession.

"I'm pregnant," Lita answered just as she welcomed a much needed embrace from her sister.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews. Special thanks to Totaldramfan123, Wolfgirl2013, Kay, and mca. Hope you liked the chapter. Tell me what you think, please and thanks. :)<strong>

**I'm hoping the little argument within Lita's mind wasn't to hard for y'all to follow (like which voice was which).**


	6. Chapter 6

"Please tell me this is your way of messing with me," Hunter said after he let what Lita just told him twice to sink in. "You and Dawn both thought of this, right? You thought, 'Hey, one of us should tell Hunter we're pregnant because it would be funny to see him officially lose it.' That's what you did, right? Tell me that's what you did?"

Lita said nothing and Hunter took her silence as well as the fact that she was crying and avoiding looking at him as a bad sign. Even so, he decided to ask his Dawn, who was trying to comfort her twin, the same thing. "Please tell me this is a joke or something. Tell me this is your idea of having fun on my expense after our talk last week?"

Dawn said nothing for a while, merely staring at her older brother who wasn't liking how all of this was going. Hunter was about to say something to her once again, but Dawn simply shook her head before he could. The older of the three siblings said nothing after Dawn's silent confirmation. There was so much going on in his mind that he didn't know what to say and if he actually did speak, his words would be all over the place and make no sense whatsoever. Everyone in the room was wary of his reaction because they all knew how angry he could get some times. They were for sure anger was boiling inside him and it was only a matter of time before he exploded.

Shawn and Stephanie were pretty shocked by the news too, but didn't verbally express what was going on in their own minds because they didn't think it was appropriate to do so. Shawn was wondering who the father was, but knew better than to raise that question. Stephanie couldn't help but wonder if Edge knew the truth and how he took the news. Both of them were pretty surprised by the revelation because they didn't see Lita as a careless person. They couldn't understand how she found herself in this situation. Both of them were confused by Lilian's- who was currently trying to comfort the pregnant teen along with Dawn- role in all of this even though they knew what she went through herself in high school.

"I'm sorry," came Lita's queit voice as she finally took the chance to look at Hunter who she could tell was pissed off.

"You're sorry?" Hunter asked and everyone knew his fuse was about to blow. "Are you kidding me?! You're sorry?!" He was starting to get loud as he looked down at his sister who looked away from him again and began to cry all over again because he was beginning to frighten her.

"An apology does not change the fact that you're pregnant! You're only seventeen! Why were you in such a rush to have sex?! Did he pressure you?! Even if he did, that's no reason! I'm going to kill him! That stupid little punk is dead!"

"How did you do it?! I told you when you first began to date that bastard that he was not allowed in your room and you weren't allowed to be home alone with him either here or his house?! Why don't you listen?! This is why there are rules! I'm going to pummel Edge and then slowly kill him!"

"Edge?" Shawn questioned confused, but was simply ignored just like he was expecting. He was confused. Edge was the father of Lita's baby? But that made no sense to him especially after what went down with the two of them in the cafeteria last week and it wasn't like that was the first time he saw the two interact like that with one another. Shawn thought this was possibly what Edge was talking about when he told Shawn he didn't know what he was talking about after he confronted the teen after witnessing what went on with the blonde and redhead. None of that mattered to Shawn because it still made absolute no sense to him.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Hunter continued his tirade after the mini interruption no one seemed to notice. "You clearly weren't thinking at all! After all of mom and dad's horror stories about being teen parents you still decide to sleep with someone?! How could you be so fucking irresponsible and stupid?!"

"Hunter, that's enough," Shawn said while he walked up to the other man who was glaring at the crying teen. "She's upset and she-"

Hunter ignored his friend and interrupted him as he continued to express his obvious disappointment and anger. "What are you going to do now, huh?! Are you not going to go to college now?! Are you even going to finish high school?! Did you think about how your life could be ruined for having a kid at this age?! Clearly you didn't!"

"Did you tell that asshole you're pregnant?! He doesn't care, does he?! He's just going to let you do this yourself, right?! That's what happens when you do stupid shit like having sex at a young age!"

"Hunter, that's enough," Shawn repeated. "As you can see, she's upset. She doesn't need you to yell at her."

Hunter paid Shawn no attention and continued much calm than before. "The only thing keeping me from kicking you out is the fact that dad asked me to look after you two," Hunter said as he glanced between his sisters. "April fourteen couldn't get here fast enough," he said referring to when the two would turn eighteen and he wouldn't be their legal guardian any more. "I can't look at you right now. I don't even want to be in the same room as you." With that said, he left and it didn't take long for any of them to hear the sound of a slamming door.

Shawn and Stephanie looked at one another as they silently asked who would go after Hunter because they didn't think leaving him alone was the best option. the blonde man nodded, basically telling the brunette woman that he would go talk some sense into Hunter. Shawn left and found Hunter in the drivers seat of his car. He quickly made his way towards the passenger aide and got in the car before Hunter could drive away.

"He hates me," Lita said through sobs. She tried to calm down, but it wasn't doing any good. She was crying so hard and was shaking so much. "I should... I should just leave. He doesn't want me here."

"No," Stephanie said as she walked over to where the other three females were situated. Lilian got up from next to Lita with Stephanie taking her spot. "He's upset and rightfully so. He just found out his little sister, who is still in high school, is pregnant. I know he shouldn't have yelled at you like that especially since you already have so much to think about and to worry about, but I also know he will come around because he loves his sisters. This is something that will take time for him to come around and be there for you. So no, you're not going to leave unless you actually have a plan with Edge."

"He hates me too," was all Lita said before it became silent between the four occupants of the room. They couldn't hear Lita cry anymore so she seemed to be gathering herself together. At least for the time being.

* * *

><p>"Where are we?" Shawn asked as he looked around the neighborhood Hunter just stopped in. He didn't say a word until now so he had no idea what was going on in the other man's mind.<p>

"That little fuckers house," Hunter said with a deep scowl present on his face as he stared at the house across the street like he was planning on going in there and tearing it apart. Or maybe someone would be more accurate.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"I don't give a fuck." Hunter was about to get out of the car so he could go to his intended destination, but was stopped before he could do so.

"Wait," Shawn said which resulted in Hunter to turn his head and give his friend a questionable look. "Just think about what you're about to do."

"I'm about to go make sure that jackass takes responsibility for his actions," Hunter interrupted after he got back into the car fully and closed the door. "I'm going to let him know he's a stupid irresponsible little bitch. I can't believe she would do something so stupid and careless! What the fuck was she thinking?!"

"I know it's none of my business because she's your sister, but you know how I think of her and Dawn as my little sisters too which is why on going to say you shouldn't have acted like that." Hunter glared at Shawn who continued before the former could say anything to the latter. "Hear me out first. You are a product of a teenage pregnancy. Your parents kept you and raised you and were actually able to do go to school and do something with their lives at the same time because they had your fathers family's support even though your mom's family shunned her out. They were able to do it with some help, so why can't you just support Li and help her. That's what she needs right now. She doesn't need you to take the route of your mom's parents especially if Edge doesn't man up." Shawn wanted to say more and was hoping to get through Hunter, but the latter had other plans.

"Oh he is definitely going to man up," Hunter said as he didn't address anything else Shawn just said.

Hunter opened the door again and actually got out this time because Shawn didn't think he would be able to stop him this time. Shawn got out of the car as well and followed Hunter to the house when he had a feeling he was going to have to physically restrain his friend from going through his threats of beating up the unsuspected teen.

Hunter rang the doorbell and Shawn was surprised he was able to control himself and wasn't pounding on it instead. Maybe he was waiting to pound on Edge's face instead. Whatever the reason, it didn't take long for someone to open the door.

"Hunter, Coach Michaels, what brings you two down here?" Edge's father, Joe, asked confused when he saw the two men standing in front of him.

"Call me Shawn," Shawn said before Hunter could say anything. "Can we come in? There's something Hunter has to talk about."

Joe nodded as he got out of the way for the two to enter. He closed the door behind them before leading them to the living room. He gestured for them to sit down on the couch while doing the same before he spoke. He noticed Hunter was looking around the area like he was looking for something specific. "Is there something I can help you with?"

Hunter stopped looking around and focused his attention to Joe. "Where's that punk son of yours? We have some business to deal with."

Before Joe could say anything, his wife entered the room. She was about to ask who was at the door, but stopped herself when she got her answer. "Hi," Anna smiled at the two guests. "What brings you two here?" She repeated her husbands question from earlier.

As if on cue, Edge walked past the room and unfortunately for him, Hunter didn't miss him.

"You!" Hunter shouted as he got up and began to head towards the teen who was surprised to see him. Luckily for Edge, Shawn held Hunter back before he could get anywhere near him. Hunter pulled his arm out of Shawn's hand and, surprisingly, stood in place. Joe and Anna were pretty confused by what was going on. "You little bitch! I ought to kill you right now!"

"I'm sure whatever is going on can be discussed in a calm fashion," Joe said as he walked towards his son and stood in front of him in a protective manner after Hunter's threat.

Hunter ignored him as he glared at Edge who knew what was about to happen. He knew Hunter knew Lita was pregnant. That was the only thing Edge could think about as a reasonable explanation as to why Hunter looked like he wanted Edge dead more than usual. He was dreading this. His parents were about to find out he got his girlfriend- or ex-girlfriend, whatever she was- pregnant.

"I know I told you a billion times not to come in my house when I'm not there!" Hunter shouted at Edge who was terrified by Hunter who was trying to get near him again, but Shawn stopped him. He was also afraid of how his parents were going to react. "I know I told you a billion of times not to go in my sisters room no matter what! I know your parents told you not to have Lita here when they aren't here after they caught you two here by yourselves a couple of times! Why don't you listen?!"

"Rules are there for a reason! Rules are there to prevent foolish things from happening! Those things that have huge consequences!"

"Oh no," Anna said as she began to cry and slowly fell to the ground when it all clicked in her mind and she correctly predicted where this was going. She was startled by the revelation even though she knew Edge and Lita were sexually active after she walked in on them all over each other which was followed by her conversation with her son in which he didn't deny the fact.

"What are you talking about?" Joe asked after he walked over to his crying wife and sat down next to her and tried to comfort her. He looked over at his son who looked very guilty and was avoiding looking at anyone.

Hunter glanced at Joe for a moment before he returned his attention back to Edge with the death glare back on his face. "Your son got my sister pregnant and I'm pretty sure he's not taking accountability for his actions."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews. Hope you liked the chapter. Tell me what you think, please and thanks. :)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

It was quiet for a long while between Edge and his parents. Neither of them said a thing to one another after Hunter's announcement. Shawn and Hunter left a few minutes ago, but not before Hunter could threaten Edge one last time to get his mind together and take some responsibility. The blonde teen was still standing on one side of the room as he looked down at the ground. His parents managed to move from the ground and onto the couch where his mom was still pretty emotional. Anna just couldn't believe this was happening to her son. This wasn't what she wanted for him at all. His father, on the other hand, hadn't reacted even one bit. Joe hadn't said anything and his face wasn't showing any emotions whatsoever, it was like he didn't even hear what was said by Hunter.

Edge finally looked up at his parents and saw how upset his mom was, but was having a difficult time trying to read his father. He looked away and was about to walk away, but his father stopped him before he could do so.

"Where do you think you're going?" Joe broke the silence which made Edge turn around and face him. He didn't let Edge answer as he continued while gesturing at the other couch in the room. "Sit down."

Edge said nothing and did as he was told even though all he wanted to do was get out of there. He didn't want to think about his and Lita's situation so he sure as hell didn't want to have a conversation about it with his parents. He could already imagine how this was going to go down.

"When did you find out that Lita is pregnant?" Anna asked after another long moment of silence and after she was finally able to stop crying.

"Last Friday," came Edge's simple response.

"So why are we just finding out about this? Why did it take for her brother to come and threaten you for us to find out your girlfriend is pregnant? Were you ever going to tell us?"

Edge shrugged. "I don't know."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" This time, it was Joe who spoke who was getting impatient with his son after that answer.

Edge didn't reply and looked away from his parents before turning his attention back to them. "I didn't know if there was anything to tell. I told her to get an abortion." He saw how his mom became even more upset about that answer and realized she wasn't a big fan of that option so he decided to continue. "But that didn't matter because Dawn said Lita was leaning towards that way anyways. I guess she changed her mind."

"What do you mean you guess she changed her mind? She didn't tell you anything?"

Edge shook his head. "I haven't talked to her since the day she told me."

"So Hunter was right then?" His father questioned him and he could tell his dad was angry and displeased by his tone. "You're not taking accountability for your actions. You just left her when she told you? You didn't even ask her what she was thinking about? Her sister was the one to tell you what was going on in her mind?"

"I don't want to do this," Edge interrupted before his father could add more questions to the already long list. "I can't do this. I can't be a father. I'm only eighteen."

"Then maybe you should have thought about that before you decided to have sex," Joe predictably said. That wasn't the first time Edge heard that statement ever since he found out Lita was pregnant.

Edge was about to reply to what his father just said, but his mother spoke up before he could. "I will not have you let that poor girl go through this by herself. You both made a mistake together and now you both have to deal with the consequences together as well. We did not raise you to run away from your problems and drop them all on someone else."

"I'm sure I speak for your father as well when I say that we both are very disappointed and upset with this news. We never expected this to come from you, but we knew there was a chance it could happen which is why your father and I had a discussion about it after I saw that you and Lita were here by yourselves again the other day. This wasn't what..." Anna trailed off when her voice began to crack and it was as if she was about to cry all over again. She continued after she was able to compose herself. "This wasn't want either of us wanted for you. We wanted you to go to college and do something. We still want that. There's no point in us getting loud and angry because that's not going to do any of us any favors. It's definitely not going to change a thing, Lita's still going to be pregnant."

Anna was done because she didn't know what else to say since she was still shocked so Joe decided to add more. "You will go and talk to Lita. You two will come up with a plan. We," he gestured towards himself and Anna, "will do as much as we can to help whenever and however it is needed. We are not going to abandon you because you made a stupid and irresponsible decision. You are eighteen now so we could just let you handle this on your own, but we're not going to do that because you're still our son no matter what situation you put yourself in and we know you will need support."

"I don't know what you two will decide to do, but you will be getting a part time job to support your child if that is the way you decide to go. Your mother and I can help you find some sort of job at the hospital if you would like. You're going to have to grow up now."

Edge let out a sigh before nodding. He knew that was the truth even though he didn't like it. He knew his parents were correct when they said he needed to talk to Lita and not let her go through any of this herself more than he already let her. They still had a decision to make regarding what they were going to do about the baby. He didn't even have the slightest clue what he wanted to do. He decided he would go over to Lita's house tomorrow and just talk to her then. His parents were going to tag along because they thought it would be a good idea to talk to Hunter as well. He didn't know what was going to happen the next day, all he knew was it was going to be quite interesting to say the least.

* * *

><p>Lita was in her room the next afternoon along with Dawn who was trying to cheer her up. The brunette decided the redhead could use some sort of distraction for the time being so they had been watching movies since the moment they woke up although Lita claimed they two should be getting homework done because they did have school the next day. Dawn replied by saying they had more than enough time to get their school work done and right now was time for some movies. Only ten minutes of the first movie had gone by when Lita pulled out her books so she could work on some assignments.<p>

Neither of them had talked to Hunter ever since he left the day before because he decided to stay at Shawn's house the night before when he didn't feel like going back home and dealing with Lita once again. They hadn't talked to one another even when he did get back home because his sisters were pretty much holed up in Lita's room with only Dawn leaving every now and then to get some food and other essentials.

"Next movie!" Dawn exclaimed when the ending credits of the second movie were rolling. "_Definitely, Maybe_," she said as she put the DVD in the laptop they were watching the movies on since they didn't have a TV in either of their rooms. "Any movie with Ryan Reynolds is a must!"

Lita rolled her eyes but said nothing in response as she continued to complete her homework which she was almost done but she wasn't about to tell Dawn that because she wanted the movies to end.

"Ooh. We can totally watch _The Proposal _next!"_  
><em>

"No!" Lita groaned as she turned her attention to Dawn. "No more chick flicks. No more movies. Shouldn't you be doing your homework?"

"Senior year is a breeze if you're not taking AP classes and just stick with honors which I'm doing because I'm mentally done with school so no, I shouldn't be doing homework because I'm done."

"Then let me do mine," Lita said as she returned her focus to the books in front of her.

"You already are. You can multi-task," Dawn said as she leaned back against the bed frame after she finished putting the movie on. "Now shut up. This is going to be good!"

Lita rolled her eyes once again but said nothing. It wasn't long until she was completely done with what she needed to do for tomorrow. She was initially going to pretend she had more to do, but decided to watch the movie with Dawn instead since she hadn't seen that one even though Dawn tried getting her to watch it many times before. She was surprised that she was actually enjoying the movie because it usually wasn't her cup of tea and she preferred horror movies instead, but this one wasn't all that bad. Plus, Dawn was right, Ryan Reynolds wasn't all that bad to look at.

"I'm hungry," Dawn announced as she paused the movie and got up from the bed.

"There's food in front of us."

"I want real food, this is all junk. I'm gonna go see if I can find something. You want anything?" Lita nodded. "I'll be right back. Don't resume the movie without me."

"You already saw it a billion of times."

Dawn shrugged. "I don't see your point." Lita simply rolled her eyes as Dawn left. She continued watching the movie when Dawn left because, like she said, her sister already saw the movie plenty of times before so it wasn't like she was going to miss anything.

A few minutes passed when Lita heard the door open and close. She assumed Dawn was back. "Before you start to complain, I am willing to rewind what you missed because I have no problem rewatching a shirtless Ryan Reynolds."

"I think I'll pass," a voice that did not belong to Dawn spoke which caused Lita to look up in shock. "I'm not gay."

Lita simply stared at Edge for what felt like a really long time before she got up from her bed and opened the door. "Get out."

"No. We're going to talk about this."

Lita shook her head before she cut him off. "No we're not. Get out," she repeated.

Edge ignored her. "I'm sorry I walked out on you that day, but I was scared. Hell, I'm still terrified but I realize walking out like that wasn't the right thing to do. My parents and Hunter are right, this is my problem as much as it is yours so I'm here now."

Lita wanted to question what he meant by that. It seemed as if his parents knew about their situation and somehow Hunter had talked to Edge about it as well. But she didn't ask him anything because she just wanted him gone. "I don't care. Get out."

"What are we going to do?"

"You're going to get the hell out of my room, that's what you're going to do!" Lita was now yelling and her voice had traveled down stairs in the living room where Hunter, Stephanie and Edge's parents were as well as the kitchen where Dawn was.

"She should have said that a while ago and then she wouldn't be knocked up," Hunter muttered under his breath which didn't go unheard by the other occupants of the room. No one said anything, but that statement did earn him a nudge as well as a glare from Stephanie.

"Look, I'm sorry okay. But I'm here now so let's talk like we should have then."

"No!" Lita was glaring at him and she looked so pissed off. She also looked like she was on the verge of tears but her anger took over any other emotion she was feeling at the moment. That was the first time he saw her that angry especially at him. Sure she used to get pissed off at him all the time before they actually started getting along, but never to this extreme. He knew he messed up which was why he was there in the first place to try to fix yet another mistake, but Lita wanted no part of.

"I don't care what you want! You didn't care about what I wanted when I begged you not to leave, but you did! I was crying and you just left me! You left, so I don't care now! Just get out! Leave me alone!"

"She shouldn't be getting so angry," Anna, who happened to be an OB/GYN, said as she looked up towards the stairs area. She looked like she wanted to go to that room, but didn't. "It's not good if she's going to keep stressing out like this." She made up her mind and headed upstairs to Lita's room.

"Get out get out get out!"

"Do you want me to come back another time?" Edge asked rather calmly. He wasn't going to start raising his own voice and make matters worse.

"No! Don't come back! Don't ever come back because I never want to see or talk to you again! Get the hell out and leave me the hell alone! As far as I'm concerned, there's no 'us' anymore! It's just me and then there's you so what I'm going through shouldn't concern you! Leave!"

Edge continued to ignore her and she continued to get more and more angry. "I think we should come up with a plan and decide what we're going to do."

Lita was about to start screaming once again, but Anna finally joined the two. "Get out," she said as she looked at her son. "You being here is clearly making things worse right now so just leave. Go downstairs, okay?"

"But-"

"Downstairs."

Edge looked like he was about to protest but didn't when he received a stern look from his mother which basically said he better do as she said. He looked over at Lita and saw she wasn't able to fight back the tears anymore. He felt so bad and helpless. He guessed the best thing for him to do right now was leave like Lita demanded so that's what he did by going downstairs.

Anna focused her attention to the now crying teen when the other was gone. Lita looked like she was in need of a hug so Anna was going to help her with that. Lita easily accepted the hug and sher crying became harder. They eventually moved over to the bed.

"It's going to be okay," Anna consoled the redhead. "Maybe it seems like it's not going to be right now, but it eventually will." She was about to say more like how her and Edge needed to talk to one another and they could talk to her, Joe, and Hunter as well, but Lita interrupted her.

"No it's not," the pregnant teen said through sobs. "Nothing is okay and it won't be. That idiot walked out on me when I needed him. I don't know what to do. I'm probably going to end up being a single mother. I don't know if I can give the baby up for adoption. I know I can't get an abortion because already tried that, but changed my mind at the last moment. Hunter hates me. He doesn't want me here."

"That's not true," the two females heard a voice. Lita didn't have to look up to see Hunter standing in the doorway. He walked to the bed and stood in front of the two. "I don't hate you and I don't want you gone."

"You said you wanted to kick me out," Lita said, not bothering to face him.

Hunter sighed. He was now regretting ever saying that even though that's what he did want to do at that moment, but seeing his sister like this wasn't something he particularly liked. "I was angry, I didn't mean it. Look, I'm really really really disappointed with you about this whole situation. I was shocked an angry."

"You were really mean."

Hunter nodded. "I know and I am sorry for the way I talked to you, but you have to understand where I was coming from. I'm still not happy about this, but you're still my little sister and I will always be there for you."

Lita finally looked up at him. "Thanks and I really am sorry for all of this. I never wanted any of this either."

"I know," Hunter nodded. "You need to talk to-"

"No!" Lita shouted before Hunter could finish that statement. "I want nothing to do with him!"

"That's going to be difficult..." He trailed off when he saw Anna from the corner of his eyes shaking her head at him. She was basically telling Hunter to just let Lita get through her anger with Edge right now and she would talk to him soon enough. Anna knew Lita was feeling betrayed and needed some time to get over it. The woman just hoped that time would come soon because the two teens needed to decide whether they were going to be parents or give their baby up for adoption. After the short conversation with Lita, she had a feeling the redhead was leanimg towards the former even though she was confused.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews. Hope you liked the chapter. Tell me what you think, please and thanks. :)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

A couple of more weeks passed ever since Lita and Edge found out about the pregnancy. Lita was still avoiding Edge as much as she could while he was trying to get her to talk to him. At this point, Edge didn't care if anyone, even Jeff, saw him trying to talk to Lita or even found out about their relationship whatever it was now, so he even tried cornering her at school although he probably wouldn't talk about their situation right there. The blonde even showed up to the redheads house a couple of times even though he thought Hunter now had a good reason for wanting to kill him and wouldn't be surprised if that happened. Surprisingly, when Edge did show up to the house, Hunter tried to convince Lita to talk to him but he failed too. Everyone kept telling him that he should wait for Lita to come to him because he did hurt her in the first place with how he first reacted, but he didn't like just waiting around because he hated not knowing what they were going to do about the baby.

"Great first week of practice everyone," Coach Michaels said as he glanced between the basketball players standing in front of him. "Our first game is Tuesday, the day after we come back from Thanksgiving break. We will be having practice Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday of next week. I know two people will be going out of town early for the Holiday so I better see everyone else present." He paused for a brief moment before continuing. "We will be starting with Saturday practices in two weeks so don't show up tomorrow because no one is going to be here. I guess I'll see you on Monday."

Everyone began to head towards the locker room area so they could grab their things and do whatever else they needed so they could leave.

"Copeland," Coach Michaels called out to Edge. "I need to talk to you."

Edge stopped in place and rolled his eyes before turning around to face Shawn. "You want to apologize for making me do twice the work than everyone else because you're-"

"Reso," Shawn interrupted Edge when he noticed Christian stayed back as well. "This doesn't concern you so you can go to the locker room and wait for him there if you must."

Christian glanced between the Coach and his cousin before he sighed and did as Shawn said.

"You do realize it's unprofessional for you to unleash your personal vendetta on me at practice like this?"

"I'm not doing-"

Edge snorted. "I'm sure you're not. I hope you know that," he said referring to his situation with Lita, "is none of your business."

Shawn decided he was going to ignore everything Edge just said and get to his own point and reason for why he called for Edge to stay back in the first place.

"Hunter did try to explain this craziness that's going on between you two and I don't agree with the words you say to her just to keep it a secret. Anyways, you better get your head straight and be there for her. I will not allow you to let her go through this alone. Did you talk to her?"

"Not that it's any of your business, I have been trying to get her to talk to me so we can talk about this and what we're going to do, but she doesn't want to."

"First, she's like a younger sister to me so even though it may not be my business, I want what's best for her. Try harder. You should tone that your attitude of yours, I'm still your coach and I can-"

"You won't do anything," Edge interrupted before Shawn could finish with the benching threat Edge knew was coming. "I'm your best player. You won't do anything because without me, your chances of winning aren't that great. And you're the one who's single handedly picking on me all this week so how about you stop with that and my attitude will magically tone down as well."

"I'm the Coach, I'll do what I want. I treat all my players the same, you know that."

Edge rolled his eyes. "Practice is over. I have to go."

The blonde teen turned around and began to walk to the locker room without waiting for Shawn to say anything else. He couldn't believe Coach Michaels was punishing him at practice for getting Lita pregnant. It wasn't like it was all him because Lita did voluntarily decide to sleep with him and it wasn't like it was a one time thing either so he didn't force her. Initially, Edge decided not to say anything because he and his coach usually always got along, but then Shawn called him out so he decided he didn't want to keep shut.

"What was that about?" Christian asked after he and Edge were in the older of the twos car.

"Nothing," was all Edge said as he began to drive away. It fell into silence between the two for a while other than the sound of the radio until Christian spoke up.

"It's about Lita, right?" Christian randomly asked a couple of minutes later. "And the fact that you knocked her up?"

Edge slammed on the breaks and looked at Christian in surprise. He had no idea how Christian even knew about all of that because he never told him. Before he could question his cousin, he realized how the cars behind him were honking at him to move. He began to drive once again and parked on the side of the road when he found an available spot.

"How do you know?"

"Your mom came over a couple of days ago and started crying and told mom everything."

"I should have known mom would go talk to her."

"Well, they are sisters and I suppose she needed someone to talk to. But dude. What are you going to do?"

Edge shook his head. "I really don't know. Lita won't talk to me."

"Why not?" Edge didn't say anything for a moment rather choosing to stare at his cousin before he finally chose to tell Christian the truth. "You're an asshole."

"You would have done the same thing."

Christian shrugged. "Maybe so, but you're still an ass."

"Shut up. You have no room to talk since you just admitted you would have done the same thing. At least I'm trying to right my wrong now." Edge began to drive away once again when he decided the conversation was officially over. "I'm dropping you off home. I have somewhere I need to be."

* * *

><p>"Earth to Lita." The redhead snapped out of her thoughts about Edge and everything that had been going on the past couple of weeks when she heard someone speak to her as well as a hand wave in front of her face. "You okay?"<p>

Lita nodded as she looked up and saw the three other occupants in the living room staring at her. Dawn looked concerned, but that was nothing new because she always looked that way lately. "Yea. What's up?"

"I wanted to know if you had work tomorrow so we could go together because I don't have a way to get there."

"Nine in the morning and yes, we can go together."

"I guess we'll actually be hanging out with each other even if it is selling and sorting CDs and whatever else we're forced to do."

Lita rolled her eyes. "What do you think we're doing right now Jeff?"

"Yea, but Trish and Dawn are here too and we can't talk about them and how much they bug us in front of their faces." That earned him two slaps on the back of his head by the two teens he was talking about. "Ow. I was kidding. No need for violence."

Jeff continued after he focused his attention on Lita. "I'm serious. You've been MIA for the last month. I only see you at school now." Lita was about to interrupt him and he knew what she was about to say. "Right now doesn't count. You always look sad. What's wrong?"

Lita previously debated with herself whether or not she wanted to share what was going on with her with Jeff because she could use someone to talk to other than her sister and brother and even Lilian. She ultimately decided she would stay shut and not say anything because she still wasn't ready for Jeff to find out about Edge. She was not ready for that response just yet.

"Nothing. I'm fine. School's just really stressful. Unlike you three," the pregnant teen said glancing between the other three, "I like challenging myself so I signed up for harder classes."

"Even though you complain all the time."

Lita glared at Jeff. "Yes, even though I complain. I'm allowed to do that so shut up, thanks."

"I cannot wait for the dance," Trish randomly decided to say as for a way to change the subject.

"That's in January," Jeff interrupted his girlfriend. "You're gonna have to wait a little longer. Who are you going with?"

Trish scowled at her boyfriend. "I'm going to pretend you didn't just ask me that." She turned her attention to Lita before she continued. "We need to find you a boy. Or a girl if you prefer that. I think Mickie's done obsessing over me and as far as I know, she still bats for both teams."

"I'm fine," was all Lita said when she felt the conversation was going into uncomfortable territory. She hoped Trish would stop, Unfortunately for her, that wasn't meant to be.

"Are you gay?" Trish asked when Lita wouldn't say anything else. She saw the similar looks of everyone else was sending her after she asked that question, so she continued. "There's nothing wrong with that if you are. I mean, I just don't remember you having a boyfriend like recently, it's been a while, which is why I'm asking."

"No, I'm not gay."

"Are you interested in anyone? Me and Dawn can play matchmaker and-"

"No," Lita cut Trish off before the blonde teen could get any further and get excited for no reason. She send Dawn a look asking her for her help.

"Trish, she's fully capable of finding herself someone so just leave her alone, okay?"

"I'm just-"

"Well don't unless you want Lita to show you the stereotypes of redheads are true," Jeff spoke up before Dawn could say the same thing. "It won't be pretty for any of us."

"Fine," Trish reluctantly agreed. "But if you change your mind Li, you know where to find me."

Lita said nothing as she grabbed another slice of pizza from the box sitting on the table in front of her.

"You hungry, Li?" Jeff asked which earned him two slaps once again from Trish and Dawn and a glare from the other teen.

"Are you keeping track of how much I'm eating?" Lita asked with the glare not leaving her face.

"It was just a question and I would really like it if you two," he said glancing between Dawn and Trish, "would stop hitting me. You're making me lose valuable brain cells."

"You had none to begin with," Dawn began to say. "Stop saying stupid stuff and you won't get slapped. Let her eat how much she wants. Worry about yourself."

"It was an innocent question."

Dawn and Trish simply rolled their eyes while Lita paid no attention to him and continued eating. Trish was about to say something, but the sound of the doorbell ringing stopped her.

"I'll get it," Dawn said as she got uo from where she was seated. "It's probably Steph. She called earlier and said she forgot her keys here." With that said, she was gone.

"So she officially move in?" Trish asked to which Lita merely nodded. Her brothers fiance moved in the last couple of weeks midst all the chaos going on.

"Oh," Dawn said as she opened the door and revealed Edge instead of Stephanie. "You being here right now is not a good idea."

"I don't care if she doesn't want to talk to me-"

The brunette shook her head before she interrupted the blonde. "That's not it. You know I wish she would stop being stubborn and just talk to you, but that's not it." She looked inside towards the area she just left before continuing. "Jeff is here and you know he can't see you here."

"I really don't give a damn about Jeff and his issues, I need to see her."

"I'll text you when he leaves then you can come back."

Edge shook his head. He really didn't feel like dealing with this right now. Like he told Dawn, he really didn't care about Jeff finding out about anything right now. Before he could say anything, Lita showed up.

"Dawn, what's taking you forev..." Lita stopped herself when she saw Edge standing on the other side of the door on the porch. She looked angry, but said nothing as she returned her attention to her sister. "You can tell him to leave because he's just wasting his time here." She was about to leave but Edge stopped her when he entered the house before he walked closer to the redhead and grabbed her arm.

"You have two seconds to get off of me before I kick your ass," Lita threatened Edge as she turned to send him a glare. "One..."

"Stop being stubborn and-"

"What the hell is he doing here?" Lita successfully yanked her arm out of Edge's grasp when she heard Jeff and then saw him standing directly next to her. "Are you lost?"

Lita glanced between the two and saw how they both looked like they just wanted to begin hitting the other right then and there. This was exactly why she kept her relationship with Edge a secret. She knew Jeff was still pissed about what happened at the cafeteria and Edge... Well Edge was already annoyed so seeing Jeff didn't help with that at all.

"Stop Jeff," Lita said before Edge could reply to what the other teen just said. "We were teamed up for a project and I guess I forgot we were going to work on it today." She was surprised with how quickly she was able to come up with that lie. She actually didn't know what to say so she thought about the last time Edge saw her at her house, but at that time, the lie she just told was actually the truth.

"What class? We don't have a project for Forensics. Well, not a group one anyways," Jeff questioned with his attention still focused on Edge.

"Health," Lita answered because that was one of the only two classes she had with the blonde teen and the other one wasn't in that one unlike the other class they had together.

"That's weird."

"Yea, we're supposed to do a project about teenage pregnancy," Edge said which made Lita want nothing more than to kick him at the moment.

"He means pregnancy and the different health issues it can cause through different age levels," Lita quickly said as she glared at Edge even though she didn't think Jeff would have picked up on anything between the two either way. "During the research, even though we don't have to cover this in our project, I have noticed how the teen father is almost always a jackass. Never takes responsibility for anything, but he is quick to fu-"

"Okay," Dawn interrupted when she noticed how there was more tension between Edge and Lita rather than Edge and Jeff who supposedly hated one another. "How about you come back later," she said as she addressed Edge, "and then-"

"Matt!" Lita exclaimed when she saw him from the corner of her eye and hurriedly past by Edge who did not like what he was seeing especially when the redhead hugged the other teen. "What are you doing here?!" She asked when the hug ended. "You said you weren't coming for break."

"I lied. Surprise."

"Great surprise. Let's go inside," Lita said before leading him inside the house.

Matt stopped in place when he finally noticed Edge's presence. "What is-"

Lita rolled her eyes. "He was just leaving. Let's go." With that said, Lita disappeared inside the house with the two brothers who sent one last dirty look Edge's way who simply rolled his eyes at them.

"Well," Dawn said when only her and Edge were left. "Better luck next time I guess."

Edge sighed before he spoke. "Can you talk to her? I hate not knowing what we're going to do. I'm already anxious as it is and..." He trailed off when he didn't even know where he was going with that.

"You don't think I have been? You really hurt her, you screwed up royally. I know you were and still are scared so I really don't blame you for acting that way, but she's taking it hard. You left when she practically begged you not too. I do blame you for that, but... I don't know. You have to somehow convince her you care and won't leave her again." Dawn looked towards the inside of the house where everyone else was when she heard Lita call her name. "I have to go. I think she gets off at three tomorrow if you want to try again."

"She has a doctors appointment on Monday?" Dawn thought about it for a moment then nodded. "Where?"

"Oh no," Dawn shook her head when she correctly guessed where he was going with this. "I don't think-"

"You said show her I care."

Dawn was about to refuse to tell him anything about where the doctors office was but then thought he made a good point. "Fine. You know that area in Stoneleigh with a bunch of doctors offices?" Dawn waited for Edge to say something or gesture before she continued. He nodded. "It's there and the number is 1171 suite B. I'll text it to you."

Edge nodded. "What time?"

"I don't know. I'll ask Li and text you."

"Don't tell-"

"Don't worry," Dawn interrupted before Edge could get any further. "I know she won't tell me if she knows I'm going to tell you."

"Thanks. See you later." Edge was about to turn around and leave, but Dawn stopped him before he could.

"Don't make me regret helping you out. Don't screw up."

Edge said nothing, instead he nodded before he walked away, hopped in his car and drove away. Dawn watched as the teen drove away and hoped things would work out between him and her sister.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews. Hope you liked the chapter. Tell me what you think, please and thanks. :)<strong>

**Surprise! Matt's not an asshole in this one. There's always a first time for everything. lol**


	9. Chapter 9

Lita was aimlessly flipping through magazine after magazine as she sat around in the waiting room at the doctors office the following Monday morning along with Dawn. Hunter volunteer to go with Lita instead, but the redhead turned down the offer because she felt it would be totally awkward and uncomfortable. After Hunter's offer was declined, Stephanie suggested she could go with Lita, but then she remembered she had a big meeting at work she couldn't miss or reschedule, so that didn't work out. Lita didn't mind going alone, but Dawn decided to tag along.

"Who are you texting?" The pregnant teen asked as she took a chance to look away from the fourth magazine she was flipping through and over to her sister who was on her phone. Dawn had been texting nonstop ever since they arrived to the doctors office ten minutes ago.

"A friend," Dawn answered truthfully even though she didn't tell Lita the whole truth. She knew Lita was going to be pissed off and she was trying to prevent that even though Lita was going to find out soon.

"Who?"

Dawn turned her phone off for the moment and looked up at Lita before replying. "Stop being so nosy."

Lita rolled her eyes. "It's not called being nosy, it's called being bored."

"Nothing interesting in," Dawn flipped over to the cover of the magazine Lita was currently holding, "Sports Illustrated?" The brunette scrunched her nose in disgust. "Seriously? Sports Illustrated? Don't they have like Seventeen or People?"

Lita rolled her eyes once again as she closed the magazine and places it on the table next to her where she got it from and picked up another. "You're such a girl."

"Last time I checked, so were you."

This time, it was Dawns turn to roll her eyes before looking at Lita's lap to see what magazine she picked up this time. "I thought we were in a gynocolegists office. What's up with all these magazines targeted towards guys?"

Lita looked down to see the magazine she recently picked up was some cars magazine. She hadn't realized before what she grabbed. Even so, she didn't put it away and began looking through it while Dawn went on a rant about something Lita wasn't paying attention to but she was sure it had to deal with magazines.

Edge walked into the doctors office a couple of minutes later. He looked around and quickly spotted Lita and Dawn. Lita was looking through a magazine while Dawn was going on about something, but it appeared as if her sister wasn't paying any attention to her.

The blonde teen walked closer to where the other two teens were seated. Dawn looked up when she felt like someone was coming towards her and Lita. She looked at Edge then glanced over to Lita who seemed interested by the magazine and then looked back to Edge. It was going to get very uncomfortable soon, thankfully for the brunette, she would be leaving.

"Hey," Edge said which finally earned him a surprised Lita's attention. She looked pretty irritated as she looked over to Dawn who looked guilty. She just lee her sister told Edge about the details of the appointment.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Lita scowled.

Edge shrugged as he sat down on the empty chair next to her. "Same thing you are."

"I wasn't aware you had the equipment to get checked out," Lita retorted.

Edge simply rolled his eyes with Dawn taking the chance to speak up. "I forgot I have something to do," she said as she got up from the other side of Lita who was sending her a glare. "Edge will drop you off home, right?" She continued after the blonde nodded. "Okay bye."

"Dawn, don't leave me stranded with him. I will hurt you so bad."

Dawn wasn't phased the slightest bit by Lita's threat because she had been on the other side of them multiple times. "I can't hear you. I think I might have an ear infection. Bye." She quickly left before Lita could say anything else.

The redhead glared at the blonde for a moment before she went back to looking through the magazine, but her mind clearly wasn't on the item in her lap.

"So, what time's the appointment?" Edge asked after an uncomfortable moment of silence.

"None of your damn business," Lita sneered, not bothering to look up at him. "What are you even doing here?" She asked after she took the chance to glance at him. "I already told you that this is my problem, not yours so you can just leave."

Maybe the silence was better. Edge sighed. "This concerns me too so I'll be staying."

"I don't want you too."

Edge shrugged. "I want too."

Lita looked like she was going to say something, but thought it was better not too so she returned her attention back to the magazine instead.

"Maybe you could get my mom to be your doctor instead," Edge suggested. "I'm sure this doctor is fine, but my mom will-"

"No," Lita cut him off as she looked up at him like he just said something crazy. "As if this situation isn't uncomfortable enough. I will not go to your mom for checkups. That's awkward."

"Why?"

"You're really stupid. Think about the type of doctor she is. There's no way I would feel comfortable with that. Plus, she mainly works at the hospital anyways so no."

"Okay," was all Edge said when he realized he didn't really care anymore. It was just a simple suggestion.

It became quiet again and Edge was getting really restless with all the waiting. He remembered what he saw Saturday evening when he was going home from the job his parents hooked him up with at the hospital. He became irritated all over again which was probably why he brought up something he probably shouldn't have.

"I see you moved on with Matt. Have you?"

The redhead stopped what she was doing and looked up at the blonde. He knew he shouldn't have said that especially with how pissed she looked when he said that, but he was annoyed and jealous even though he wouldn't admit that part.

"What did you just say?" Lita didn't wait for an answer because it wasn't like she was looking for one. "You're such an asshole. And it's none of your business because we," she gestured between herself and him, "have broken up, so you don't get to ask me anything."

"You didn't answer the question. I saw you two at the park on Saturday when I was driving by and you sure looked like you were having a good time."

"He's one of my closest friends who I haven't seen in a while you idiot. That doesn't mean anything. Stop stalking me."

Edge ignored her as he continued. "It's almost December, should you really be just sitting outside? You could he sick and that could effect the baby."

"Again, that's none of your concern."

"Actually, it is because that baby is mine too."

Lita let out a humorless laugh as she shook her head. "Now you want to take accountability. Too late."

Edge shook his head. "Not really."

"Shut up," Lita said before placing the magazine down on the table when she decided she was done looking at magazines she wasn't even paying attention to and had no interest in whatsoever. She pulled out her phone and sent her sister a threatening text for leaving her alone with Edge.

"Lita Helmsley?" A nurse called out a couple of minutes later.

The pregnant teen looked up from her phone and at the nurse before she got up from where she was seated and headed towards the nurse. Much to Lita's chagrin, Edge followed her.

Once the trio were in the back, the nurse took the patient's height, weight, and blood pressure before leading the two teens into a room where the doctor would be joining them.

"You okay?" Edge asked when he noticed Lita looked nervous.

"I'm perfectly fine," Lita replied with the same tone she had been giving him for a while now. He knew she was angry with him, but it was getting old now.

"You look nervous."

"I said I'm fine, now stop talking and let me wait in peace."

Edge decided to leave her alone because he didn't feel like dealing with her attitude. Fortunately for him, the doctor joined the two soon after.

"Hi," the doctor smiled as she entered the room. She looked over at the new face before addressing him. "I believe we haven't met before. I'm Dr. Moretti "

"Hi. I'm Edge. The um the father."

"Ah. I didn't know you were going to be joining us today."

"You're not the only one," Lita muttered under her breath. Edge decided to ignore her while Dr. Moretti looked at her but side nothing in particular about it.

"Well it's nice to see you." Edge said nothing in response so Dr. Moretti continued after she focused her attention to Lita. "Everything seems to be fine right now. You're blood pressure is nothing to worry about so that's a good thing. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. I don't feel sick all the time which I guess I'm lucky for. But sometimes it gets really bad."

"That's fine. That's normal. How else are you feeling? Are you still stressed and scared like you were when u first saw you a couple of weeks ago?"

Lita nodded. "Of course. That's not going to change."

"I know, but try not to stress too much. I know it's scary, but you seem to have a good support system." Lita looked confused. How would the doctor know about her support system when the only two people she saw with her were Lilian at the first appointment and now Edge. "Stephanie is a patient of mine as well. She was here recently and she asked me about you and we talked."

"Why was she here?"

"Regular check up. But we're not hear about her, so tell me more. Is there anything you want to tell me that might be of concern?"

Lita shook her head. "I don't think so."

Dr. Moretti smiled. " Alright. Let's get this checkup started." She did just that as she began to run a couple of tests.

"Okay," Dr. Moretti said after she easy satisfied with the checkup. "Everything looks good so far. I guess you listened at the first appointment. Keep doing what you're doing. Call me if you need me for any reason." She glanced between the young parents to be before she continued. "Do either of you have any questions?"

Lita thought about it for a moment then shook her head while Edge spoke up. "It's flu season, shouldn't she get a flu shot?"

"Yes," the doctor nodded. "You're absolutely right. Flu season can be dangerous for those who are pregnant. We can do that right now." She looked at Lita before she continued. "You don't have a cold or are sick right now, do you?" Lita shook her head. "Great. We can do that right now then."

A few minutes went by and Dr. Moretti was officially down with the appointment. "I'll see you next month. Make an appointment at the front desk for some time in the third week of December. You'll be around 13 or 14 weeks by then so we'll try to hear the heartbeat and we'll look at the baby too. That should be fun."

Lita simply nodded as she got up from where she was sitting with Edge doing the same. "Thanks. I guess I'll see you later."

"Alright. Bye."

Lita made an appointment with the person at the front desk before her and Edge walked out the office.

"My car isn't too far," Edge began to say only to be interrupted by Lita.

"I don't care because I'm not going with you. I'll just walk home."

"It'll take you like an hour."

Lita shrugged. "That's perfectly fine with me. Walking is good exercise."

"Not when it's freezing outside."

"You have no reason to worry about me so just stop it."

"Actually, I do. Like I said, that baby is mine. I don't know what we're going to do, keep it or give it up for an adoption. But that doesn't matter because that baby is still mine so I don't want it to get sick and I don't want you to get sick either. You can think and say whatever you want, but I do care about you. I love you."

Lita rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you do."

"Let's go."

"I'm walking," Lita said as she began to do just that.

"Fine. I'll walk with you."

"I want to be alone and you can't just leave your car here."

"I'm don't care."

"Ugh!" Lita groaned in frustration as she began to head the opposite way of her initial direction and towards the car. "You're so annoying. No talking. You're just dropping me off, we can do that in silence."

Edge had to bite his tongue from asking her why she was acting like such a bitch. He was surprised he was able to stay quiet as he walked to the car and unlocked the door before the two could sit inside. Lita immediately turned on the radio and turned up the volume once he started the car basically sending Edge a signal that she was serious when she said there would be no talking. He was perfectly fine with no talking because she was starting to get on his nerves with how dramatic and stubborn he thought she was being. He knew she was angry, but he just thought she needed to get over it because even though he initially left because he was scared, he was here now.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews. Hope you liked the chapter. Tell me what you think, please and thanks. :)<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

Another month passed by and things were not getting any better between Edge and Lita. It was like they were two strangers. Well, two strangers who were having a baby together. They hardly spoke to one another because the redhead was still acting pretty stubborn although the blonde was trying to prove to her he was going to be there for her during the pregnancy and even after. Well, they didn't even discuss if there was going to be an after. They still hadn't talked about whether or not they were going to keep the baby. Edge didn't have the slightest clue what Lita wanted, he didn't even know what he wanted. Lita had another appointment after the last one Edge surprised her at which this time she told him herself when he asked about the next appointment so he joined her once again.

"You sucked out there," Christian said to Edge one evening after a game when they were driving back home. The former was staying at the latters house since his parents were out of town and they didn't want him staying home alone. Edge had a feeling that had a lot to do with the fact that he got Lita pregnant and Christian's parents were trying to play it safe by making him stay at his Aunt's house.

Edge didn't say anything for a while as he continued to drive in silence. He spoke up when they stopped at a red traffic light. "We won, that's all that matters."

"Good luck getting a scholarship playing that way."

"Whatever," Edge muttered under his breath but Christian still heard him.

"I'm sensing something is wrong."

"I'm sensing you should leave me alone."

Christian rolled his eyes. "What's wrong?" Edge was about to say 'nothing' as he drove away when the light turned green, but Christian spoke up. "Don't say 'nothing' because I know there is something. You have been acting different lately. Like distracted. Usually when you're on the court you let it all out and just focus, but so far this season, especially today, you look so distracted and disturbed. You suck and all those schools that wanted you before won't want you anymore."

"That might not even matter," Edge muttered under this breath once again which Christian heard again.

"What do you mean?" Edge didn't respond and Christian was still confused by that answer and thought about what it could mean. He was about to give up when he couldn't think of anything, but then it hit him. "Oh. This is about Lita and the baby, isn't it?" He still didn't get a response. "I'm right, aren't I?" Still no answer and he could tell Edge was getting irritated, but that didn't mean he was about to stop the conversation. "I know I'm right. Still not talking to you, huh?"

"Just shut up because it's really none of your business."

Christian did no such thing as he ignored Edge and continued. "You obviously want her back."

"Shut up. It's none of your business," Edge repeated once again only to be ignored.

"Just make her jealous. Show her you have moved on with someone else and she'll want you back in no time."

Edge took a chance to take his eyes off the road and glared at his cousin before he looked back. "That is the most stupid thing I have ever heard. She's already pissed at me, that's just going to make her even more angry. She'll want nothing to do with me after that and that's not what I want. She'll completely shut me out."

Christian shrugged. "It was just a suggestion."

"A really stupid one."

"Well you obviously can't think of anything better."

"Already have. I'm trying to prove to her that I care about her and the baby." Edge was about to say more, but Christian interrupted him.

"It's clearly not working."

Edge groaned in frustration. Christian was really beginning to get on his nerves. "Shut up," he said for what felt like the billionth time.

It was quiet for a while and Edge thought Christian was finally going to stop talking, but then he opened his mouth again. "So what are you going to do about the baby? Are you guys gonna keep it? You're definitely not ready to be a father. Is this what you meant by that it won't matter how you're playing recently because if you two do end up having a kid then you might need to work instead of playing ball at school. Wow. Isn't that what you always wanted. Maybe this is why we shouldn't have sex at a young age, huh?"

Edge let out a sigh and chose to ignore the last half of Christians statements. "I don't know. I would like it if you would stop talking about the subject because I really don't want to talk about it right now."

"Fine," Christian easily agreed because he could tell Edge was starting to get angry with him. The two continued the rest of the ride home in silence.

* * *

><p>Lita was glad it was finally winter break. She had only been waiting for what felt like forever. She was so tired. She was so tired of school, the work, the teachers, and most of all, the other students. It wasn't like she was antisocial, but everyone and everything was just annoying her to no end. She blamed it on her hormones while Dawn thought she was just using her hormones as an excuse. Whatever it was, Lita thought this was definitely a much needed and welcomed mini break from school.<p>

Currently the redheaded teenager was reading a book she actually wanted to read and not because she was forced to read it for that annoying English project. Those Charles Dickens books weren't that bad, Lita actually liked the two she read so far, but she wanted to read something she wasn't forced to read which was why she was reading some mystery book she picked up from the library that day after school. She read half the book and liked it so far. She was enjoying the book when she heard her phone go off.

"Hello?" Lita answered the phone without checking to see who it was after she put the book down.

"Hey Li," came the voice on the other end of the phone.

Lita smiled. "Hey Matt. What's up?"

"Um nothing really. Just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out tomorrow."

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know. I guess we can think of something."

"Um okay. Jeff's gonna be there too, right?" They hardly hung out just the two of them so she assumed Jeff was going to join them.

"Uh no. Just the two of us."

"Alright."

"Like a date."

Lita didn't say anything because she was too stunned by what she just heard. Did Matt really just ask her out on a date? That was kind of awkward. At least he was asking her out on the phone and not in person, that would be so much more uncomfortable. Maybe she could pretend she didn't hear him. Maybe she could hang up and pretend their call got disconnected and when he called back he wouldn't ask her again. Unfortunately for her, Matt spoke up.

"I'm gonna take your silence as a 'no'," Matt said after a while when Lita still didn't give him an answer. "It's cool. I just-"

"I'm pregnant," Lita randomly blurted out interrupting and surprising Matt in the process. She mentally slapped herself for that. She didn't want to tell anyone right now and especially not Matt because it was possible he could tell Jeff before she had a chance to.

"You don't have to make up a lie like that," Matt said after he registered what she just said. "You can just straight up say no."

Lita let out a sigh and shook her head even though Matt couldn't see the gesture. "I'm not lying. I'm like three, four months pregnant."

"Oh," was all Matt said. He was pretty shocked by her confession. He didn't even know she was dating someone. Maybe she wasn't, you didn't have to be dating someone to sleep with them.

"Please don't tell Jeff because I still haven't told him and I don't want him to find out from anyone else before I get a chance."

Matt didn't say anything in response to her request. "So um, who's the father?"

Lita should have known that question was coming soon. This definitely wasn't something she wanted to tell Matt before she told Jeff. She really didn't care how Matt would react when he found out about her and Edge, but Jeff was a different story. She was closer to Jeff than she was with Matt and she really didn't care if Matt would be angry.

"Um, I rather not say. It's none of... it's complicated."

"So you don't know?"

Lita scowled. She was angry he would say something like that. "What the hell? Why the hell would you ask me that? That's not what I said at all. Plus, it's none of your damn business."

"Okay. No need to get snippy. It was just a question." Lita didn't say anything and it became quiet between the two for a while until Matt broke the silence. "We can still hang out though like friends like before."

Lita nodded. "Of course." _Even though you just had to make it weird. _She looked up when she heard a knock on her door and then saw the door open to see Dawn standing in the doorway. "I have to go. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye," Matt said before hanging up the phone. He looked over at Trish and Jeff who were sitting right next to him. Trish was the one who encouraged him to ask Lita out. She had a feeling he had a crush on the other teen.

"She's pregnant?" Trish asked before Jeff had a chance to ask the same thing. They heard Matt's part of the conversation and where Matt asked who the father was so it wasn't hard to come to a conclusion that Lita was pregnant. Matt merely nodded and the other three sat there in silence each shocked and wondering the answer to Matt's question.

"Hunter and Stephanie want to tell us something downstairs," Dawn said after Lita hung up the phone. "What's up?" She asked when she noticed Lita looked disturbed.

"Matt just asked me out. That was weird."

Dawn laughed. "That's funny. Little does he know, you rather have his enemy."

"Shut up," Lita groaned. She rolled her eyes as she got up from her bed and followed Dawn downstairs to the living room where their brother and his fiance were waiting for them.

"Sit down," Hunter gestured at one of the couches in the room and both his sisters sat down like he said.

"What's up?" Dawn asked when it didn't seem like either of the two were going to say anything anytime soon.

Stephanie and Hunter glanced at one another before the former looked at the two in front of them and smiled. "Well, there's something we need to tell you."

"Duh," Lita said which earned her a look from her brother. "Sorry, but seriously, duh. That's why you wanted us down here. I was reading a good book I would like to get back to so can we get this over with?"

"Now we're going to have two overly hormonal females in this house. How fun," Hunter muttered under his breath which didn't go unheard by his sisters who looked at him and Stephanie in shock.

"You're pregnant?" Dawn asked to which both adults nodded. She turned her attention to Hunter before asking another question. "Is this why you asked her to marry you?"

Hunter rolled his eyes. "No. We just found out like a month ago."

Dawn smiled and got up to hug the two. "Well congratulations."

"Thanks," the two parents-to-be replied. The trio all looked over to the couch where Lita was still seated. She was still pretty quiet after the news and she looked to be in deep thought about something.

Dawn walked back over to Lita. "Um, Li-"

Lita looked up at Dawn and then at Stephanie and Hunter, all three who were looking at her with concern written all over their faces. "Yea. Congratulations. That's great."

"You should apply to be on _16 and Pregnant_," Dawn said after a moment of silence and everyone in the room looked at her. "I'm sure you'll get an episode because it could make for good tv. Parents are dead, being raised by older brother, secret relationship and gets knocked up by a guy her best-friend hates, gets asked out by another close friend who doesn't like the baby daddy, baby daddy walks out when initially told, he wants to be a part of everything now, but your shunning him out, brother's finace is pregnant. Two babies. Exciting stuff." That earned her a glare from Hunter but no reaction from Lita whatsoever.

"Yea, good for tv," was all Lita said after a while as she got up from the couch and headed back to her room. She couldn't help but wonder what this meant for her and her baby. Would there be any room for them in the house if she decided to keep the baby? She didn't think she could do this on her own and Hunter and Stephanie did promise to help her, but now they had their own baby to worry about. She knew it was selfish, but she really couldn't help but think about it all.

It wasn't long after she arrived in her room did she hear a knock on her door. "Come in." She looked up from the book she began to read again, but wasn't paying attention to to see Stephanie enter her room.

"Are you okay?" Stephanie asked after she took a seat on the chair in the room.

"Yea," Lita nodded. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"We told you I'm pregnant and you just got up and left."

Lita sighed. "I'm sorry, but I can't help but think... Oh God. This is going to sound so selfish, but I can't do this by myself and Edge is a dumbass and-"

"This doesn't change anything," Stephanie interrupted when she knew where Lita was going with this. After seeing the teens initial reaction to the pregnancy, the woman had a feeling she knew what it was all about and now her thoughts were only confirmed. "Both me and Hunter told you that we were going to be here for you throughout the pregnancy and even after and this doesn't change anything."

"There's not going to be a lot of space for all of us and two babies."

"This house isn't small," Stephanie cut her off.

"Okay, but... I don't know. I'm sorry. I'm happy for you two, I am, but I just... I don't know."

"I understand where you're coming from, but I promise you me and Hunter will be here for you as much as we can. You're family and family helps each other out no matter what."

"I know. I'm sorry. Congratulations." Lita got up from she was seated with Stephanie doing the same and the two hugged before Stephanie left and went back downstairs. Their little conversation didn't make Lita feel any better. She was beginning to feel even more confused and overwhelmed and stressed than she already was and didn't know what do. Maybe putting the baby up for adoption was the best option. It was like her support system was falling apart and she wasn't sure she would be able to do this herself. Or maybe she could just forgive Edge because he was proving himself to be there for her, but she was still pissed at him. He wasn't going to get off that easy.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews. Special thanks to mca, Totaldramfan123, Wolfgirl2013, and kay. Hope you liked the chapter. Tell me what you think, please and thanks. :)<strong>

**It will be revealed in the next chapter or the one after that, so... girl or boy?**


	11. Chapter 11

"Come in," Lita said the next evening when she heard a knock on the door.

"Hey," Jeff said after he opened the door and entered the room.

"Hi," Lita responded with a smile. She wasn't surprised to see Jeff because she had a feeling he was going to be stopping by. The two were supposed to be at work together earlier that day, but she wasn't feeling so well so she called out. This wouldn't be the first time either of the two paid a visit to the other when one of them called out from work or didn't show up to school because they were sick. She was kind of happy to see him too because she thought maybe it was about time she told Jeff what she kind of let slip to Matt the day before.

"How are you feeling now?" Jeff asked after he set down on her bed besides her.

Lita shrugged. "Fine, I guess."

"That's not really convincing."

"Yea, well it's like a normal thing now."

"What do you mean?" Jeff asked even though he had a feeling he knew the answer and it had a lot to deal with the revelation last night. He wasn't going to say anything, he was going to wait for Lita to tell him herself because he knew she was going to even if it wasn't going to be today.

Lita didn't say anything, she was thinking whether or not she should just tell him. She felt like that would have been the perfect time to tell Jeff she was pregnant, but she chickened out and decided to ignore that question and just change the subject all together.

"So something really weird happened last night."

Jeff knew she was changing the subject one purpose and he decided he was just going to play along. "Oh really? What?"

"Matt called and said he wanted to hang out and then it turned into him like asking me out on a date. It was really weird."

"Oh, um yea. I know. I was there. Trish encouraged him to do that-"

Lita let out a groan as she interrupted her friend. "Why can't she ever mind her own business. I told I wasn't interested in dating anyone. She needs to stop worrying about me."

"Yea well, he's always had a crush on you so she was just encouraging."

"Whatever. That doesn't give her a right to but in to my life. I already told her not to."

"So why did you say no?" Jeff asked kind of changing the subject.

"Because it's weird. He's my friend. And that's all I have ever thought of him as. It's weird. This whole thing is just weird. Let's stop talking about this now. I'm just going to pretend it never happened and I can start that by stop talking to you about it."

Jeff didn't say anything in response and it became quiet between the two until Jeff started to talk about something, but Lita wasn't really paying attention to him because she was too busy thinking whether or not she should tell Jeff about being pregnant. She ultimately decided to tell him because Matt already knew and she didn't want Matt to accidentally tell Jeff himself even though that did kind of happen, she just didn't know it.

"There's something I have to tell you," Lita interrupted Jeff. She didn't even realize he was talking.

"Okay. What's up?" Jeff had a feeling she was finally going to tell him. He wasn't going to push her though and just let her take her time because he knew this had to be difficult for her.

Lita didn't say anything, instead deciding to look away from him and staring at the ground. She shook her head at how silly she thought she was being. Jeff wasn't the judgmental type and she didn't think he would say anything horrible to her so she really didn't know why she was anxious to tell him. Oh right, there was the thing about Edge. That reaction was definitely something she was feeling anxious about. Maybe she had to slowly break that news to him. She took a deep breath and looked back up at Jeff who was patiently waiting for her to tell him what it was she wanted to.

"Um... okay. Um, I'm um... pregnant. I'm pregnant."

"Oh," was all Jeff said. He tried to act surprised, but Lita wasn't buying it.

"Matt told you." That was more of a statement than a question.

Jeff shook his head. "Not really. I was there when he asked you out and you said no and then you told him you were pregnant and I heard him ask you who the father was so I kind of just put two and two together so yea."

"You said Trish encouraged him, so was she there too?" John merely nodded. "Great. So she knows too. That's just wonderful. Well, everyone is going to find out soon because I'm like almost four months and I'm probably going to start showing soon. They're all gonna call me a slut-"

"No one is going to call you a slut," Jeff interrupted before Lita could get any further.

"You're right. They'll probably just call me a whore."

"Li-"

"Jeff, we're in high school. High school is filled with bitches. Stacy and Torrie, does that ring a bell?"

"Who the hell cares what they say? They're the biggest sluts at that school."

"So you agree? I am a slut."

Jeff rolled his eyes. "No. Screw them. Who cares about them? Just because they say something doesn't make it true."

Lita let out a sigh. "I guess you're right. I really don't care what people say but... I don't know. Words still hurt though. I just... I don't know."

"Screw them. You know I'm always going to be here for you, right?"

Lita nodded. "I know." _But you might change your mind when you find out about Edge._

"Then screw everyone else. You have me, I'm sure you have Dawn and your brother and hopefully whoever the father is. Who is he?" Jeff hesitantly asked the question, not knowing how she was going to respond. He hoped she wouldn't get angry with him for asking that because he could hear how mad she was when Matt asked her that. Well, Matt also asked if she didn't know so that probably had a lot to do with her anger.

Lita opened her mouth to tell him all about Edge, but then she immediately closed her mouth. She still wasn't ready for his reaction because she had an inkling it was going to the total opposite of how he was acting right now.

"I don't... you don't know him," Lita lied, hoping he wouldn't be able to tell that's what she was doing.

"Okay. So um, were you dating him or was it like a one time thing?"

"Yea, since like February."

"And what about now?"

Lita let out a long sigh and shook her head. "That's really complicated. I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Okay. I just..." he trailed of and hugged her. "I know I'm never going to understand what you're going through, but I'm always going to be here if you need me."

Lita nodded and smiled once the hug ended. "I know. Thanks." She was glad he handled that well. But it wasn't like she was really worried about telling Jeff she was pregnant, she was way more worried about telling him about Edge. She knew she had to one day because he was going to find out and that she couldn't hide it any longer, but she just needed some more time.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews. Hope you liked the chapter. Tell me what you think, please and thanks. :)<strong>

**So I know the story is a little on the slow side right now, but it will pick up soon. Promise. ;)**

**Just a little teaser, Jeff finally knows who the father is in the next chapter. That is going to be fun! How do you think he's going to react?**

**Still time to vote for the gender of the baby if you want.**


	12. Chapter 12

"This week just won't end," Edge complained after he slammed the door shut to his locker. He just had a little meeting with Coach Michaels not long ago. They had another game yesterday in which his performance kept declining and they actually lost that game at the very end because he made a really stupid mistake. His mind was so not in the game. Coach Michaels threatened he would bench Edge if he didn't play better in the game later that day after school. Senior year definitely wasn't going the way he planned.

"It was a three day school week and today's Friday," Christian answered as the two began walking towards the cafeteria. "And there's only one class left after lunch. It's almost over soon."

Edge rolled his eyes. "Not soon enough. They could have just given us the rest of the week off as well instead of making us come to school in the middle of the week."

"So I'm guessing that meeting with the Coach had a lot to do with yesterday's game."

"Nothing gets past you, smartass."

"What the hell is you problem?" Christian asked highly irritated. He was really beginning to get sick and tired of his cousin's attitude. He knew what the other teen was going through and he would never be able to understand, but he was really irking his nerve. I seemed like he was always in a foul mood lately.

Edge let out a sigh and shook his head. "Look, I'm sorry, but there's just... I really don't want to talk about it right now."

"Yea well, don't look now but there's one of the problems." Christian gestured towards the other end of the hall where a certain someone was standing.

Edge looked up to see what, or more accurately who Christian was talking about even though he had a feeling he knew. He saw Lita standing with Dawn and Trish at one of their locker's. She was laughing about something one of the two she was with just said. Edge stopped in place when out of nowhere, she stopped laughing and looked like something was bothering her. Edge didn't care that they were at school and that people could see, he was about to walk over to her and ask her what was wrong, but then Lita ran away to the bathroom nearby with Trish and Dawn following after her.

"I'm sure she's okay," Christian spoke up from besides Edge when he witnessed the same exact thing Edge was looking at. "Come on, let's go. You can just ask her later or I'll just ask her for you since she's still not talking to you and avoiding you like the plague." That last part in particular earned him a glare. He shrugged. "What? It's the truth and you know it."

"Just shut up," was all Edge said as he looked over to where Lita disappeared to. He looked like he wanted to go in there and see how she was but she would probably end up getting angry at him for no reason so he decided not to that. Instead, he continued to walk to the cafeteria again with Christian doing the same. He would just try and talk to her later.

"Are you okay?" Trish asked Lita when it seemed like she was done vomiting for the moment.

"Yea, perfect. I'm just puking my guts out for the hell of it. Thought it would be fun." Dawn and Trish simply glanced at one another, not saying anything. Luckily, or maybe not so much, they didn't have to say anything because Lita continued after she rinsed out her mouth. "I thought this morning sickness crap was going to end soon. That's what the doctor said. Boy was she wrong. It's never going to end, is it?" Lita groaned after she rinsed her mouth with water once again. "I need to like brush my teeth, get some mouth wash or something. I'm gonna see if I can find some in the nurse's office or something. I'll see you two later."

Lita was about to leave to do as she said, but Dawn stopped her by grabbing her arm. The redhead looked annoyed and was about to say something but the brunette beat her to it. "Chill out. I just wanted to know if you wanted me to get you something."

Lita shook her head. "So not hungry. I feel like I'm going to puke again if I eat. I'll see you later in there though." With that said, she left.

"Well then, let's go," Dawn said as she was about to walk out too but Trish grabbed her by the arm and stopped her. "Um, yea?" The brunette asked when it looked like the blonde wanted to say something but wasn't saying anything as of yet.

"I know it's none of my business at all, but um... look, I'm only saying this because I saw how he was looking at her when we were out there before she ran in here. He was staring at her for a while and he looked so concern and looked like he was about to come over to her when it looked like something was wrong but he didn't because, like I said, she ran into the bathroom."

"Okay. Rewind," Dawn said after she tried to take in what Trish just said but it was kind of confusing because she had no clue who the other teen was talking about. "Who and what are you talking about?"

"Edge." Dawn was cut off guard by that response. She had no idea how Trish could have found out about that. She was too surprised to say anything so Trish continued. "He's the father of Lita's baby, isn't he? Now that I think of it even more, it makes sense. He was at your house that one day when me and Jeff were there. I know they were lying about the health project because I'm in that class with them and we have no project for that. I didn't say anything about that because of Jeff and obviously there was a reason Lita was lying and it's because of this. I'm right, aren't I? I won't tell Jeff, I promise."

Dawn looked away for a moment and shook her head before looking back at a patient Trish. She let out a sigh and nodded. "Yea. And you know why she hasn't told him yet so please don't tell him yourself. She's just waiting for the perfect time even though there probably isn't going to be one. She knows he's going to be angry and she just wants to break it down to him gently."

"Wow," was all Trish was able to say for the moment. She was shocked to learn Edge was indeed the father of Lita's baby even though she had a little suspicion about that. She was for sure Lita couldn't stand Edge and vice versa. They were pretty good in acting that way except for the few slipups they had every now and then.

"I know. She didn't tell me until like a couple of months after they started going out. I had a feeling she had a boyfriend, she was acting very shady and sneaky. She told me herself though, I didn't have to do any snooping. I don't know why she was keeping that away from me though. It's not like I hate Edge like Jeff does." Trish didn't say anything in response so Dawn continued. "Let's go. I don't want to spend all of lunch in the bathroom." Trish simply nodded and the two left.

"She's pregnant," Stacy said when she emerged from one of the stalls after she heard the door close indicating that the other two teens left.

"No wonder she's getting a little chubby," Torrie, who emerged from the stall next to the one Stacy got out of.

The two teens were smoking in when they heard the bathroom door open. They didn't know who it could be and there was a feeling it could be a teacher so they ran into separate stalls and the the cigarette down the toilet but didn't flush. If they had flushed, then they probably wouldn't have heard what was just inadvertently revealed to them.

"You know, school was getting really boring around here. I think we found a way to spice it up a bit," Stacy said with a smirk present on her face before she went into detail of what she meant by that. Torrie listened intently to her friend and she loved the idea. She was all for making school a little more interesting. Well, at least for that day.

Jeff was just getting out of the lunch line and walking towards the usual table where the usual crew was already at when he heard something that caught his attention.

"Torrie, you will not believe what I just heard," Stacy said. Jeff wasn't really paying any attention to either of the two who were purposely following him so he would hear what they had to say. It was no secret to just about everyone in the school how Jeff felt about Edge so this was going to be fun. "Lita is pregnant." That caught Jeff's attention and it surprised him a bit because he knew his friend didn't tell many people so he didn't know how Stacy could have found out about that.

"Not hard to believe. I mean, she is starting to look a little plump. But I have to wonder, who's the father?"

Stacy smirked when she saw Jeff slow down a little. She knew for sure he was listening to the two of them talk. Hopefully he believed everything they were saying. "That's also something you're never going to believe. It's Edge."

Torrie fake gasped and Jeff stopped in place. The two teens smirked at one another before continuing to talk and walk around a surprised Jeff. Jeff shook his head. There was no way that was true. Lita said he didn't know who the guy was when he asked her and unfortunately for him, he knew Edge so it couldn't be him. Not only that, Lita couldn't stand Edge so it made no sense that she would actually sleep with him. And she said she went out with the guy since February so yea, it made no sense whatsoever that Edge was the father of her unborn child. Jeff felt really silly and stupid for believing that even for a second.

"You guys won't believe what I just heard," Jeff said as he placed his tray at the table where Dawn and Trish were already eating. Luckily enough, Lita wasn't there, he saw her standing in line at the vending machine. If she was, then she probably would have been pissed by what someone was saying about her. Little did Jeff know, she would have reacted in a totally different way.

Jeff cringed as he sat down in one of the empty chairs. "Ew, now I sound like one of them."

"Get to the point Jeff," an impatient Dawn said.

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Well, get ready to laugh." He began to laugh himself when he felt like it was the most stupid and hilarious thing he had ever heard. Trish and Dawn simply glanced at one another and rolled their eyes at him. "Stacy said... she said..." he couldn't get it out because he was still too busy laughing. He continued after he was able to calm down. "So I don't know how, but apparently Stacy knows that Lita is pregnant." Both of the other two teens were surprised to hear that. It would be an understatement to say they were shocked when the next words left his mouth. "And she said... Get this... she said Edge is the father." Neither of the other two said anything as Jeff burst into laughter once again. "Isn't that like the most dumb thing you ever heard?" Trish and Dawn simply glanced at one another again, not knowing what to say.

Jeff looked at the two and noticed how anxious they looked and how they looked like they knew something he didn't. He glanced between the two before he spoke after he was able to stop laughing for the moment. "Why aren't you laughing. Don't you find this funny?"

Trish and Dawn glanced at one another again before looking back at Jeff and began laughing. He could tell it was fake. "You're so right," the blonde said before the brunette could say anything. "That's so stupid."

"Yea, but it's the truth isn't it?" Jeff asked and the two ceased with the fake laughter. They didn't say anything and they didn't need to because how they were acting all but confirmed that Edge was in fact Lita's baby's father.

Jeff looked over to where he previously saw Lita at the vending machine. Only this time she wasn't alone, Christian was with her and they were talking. This was so weird. It felt like he had been dragged into the twilight zone or some sort of vortex. He looked over to where Edge usually sat with his friends during the lunch period and saw him sitting at the table. Without thinking about it for any longer, Jeff got up from where he was sitting and began walking across the cafeteria to where Edge was.

"Jeff, no," Trish said while she grabbed Jeff's arm only for him to yank it away and do what he initially intended to. She got up and followed after him to stop him from going to where Edge was because she knew this wasn't going to end well. Unfortunately for her, he ignored her.

"Blondie!" Jeff said when he arrived at the table. Edge looked up at Jeff to see the other teen looked very angry. He rolled his eyes as he stood up to face him. He had no clue what this was about, it wasn't like he did anything to him lately.

"What do you want?"

Instead of a verbal response, Edge received a physical one. Jeff punched him in the eye. The impact and the fact that it was out of nowhere cause Edge to stumble back in surprise. He lost his balance and fell over onto his back.

"You bitch!" Jeff pounced on Edge and began to hit him. "Taking advantage of her like that! There's no way she's stupid enough to fall on you on her own!" It wasn't long until he felt someone grab him from back. He was about to elbow whoever it was, but then he heard a voice accompany the touching.

"Get off of him!" He heard Lita yell as she tried to get him off of Edge. "Jeff, stop it!" Jeff stopped hitting Edge and got up to see a very angry Lita glare at him. "What the hell is wrong with you?! What's your problem? You can't just go around hitting whoever you want for no damn reason!" She looked away from him and bent down to see Edge who was now sitting up. "Are you okay? I don't know..." she trailed off when she saw a bruise forming on his eye. She got back up and looked back at Jeff. "Why did you do this!" She was so angry that she even pushed him. "What is the matter with you?!"

"It's him, isn't it?"

_How the hell did he find out about this? _"It's none of you damn business!"

"Answer the question. It's a simple yes or no answer."

Lita didn't say anything for a while. She was trying to ignore the fact that they had attracted a crowd and now everyone was about to find out the fact that she was pregnant. "Yes, okay? Yes! And that still doesn't give you any reason to hit him!"

"How could you? You said you've been with him for a while. How could you do that? He's a terrible son of a bitch. You know how he has been with me for years. He's been nothing but a pathetic piece of shit."

"You are to him too! He's not like that to me and that's all that should matter! I love him and he loves me so mind your own damn business!"

"Lita," Edge spoke up from behind her, "please calm down. Let's get out of here, okay? You need to relax. Just please calm down."

Lita took a deep breath and turned around to face Edge. "Let's go. We should get you to the nurse's office. You should probably get some ice or something for that eye."

"Are you okay?"

Lita rolled her eyes. "I'm not the one who got punched."

Edge nodded. "I know, but..." he trailed off not wanting to state the obvious at the moment. He knew that was only to get her angry all over again. "But still are you okay?"

Lita nodded. "Yea, now let's go and get something for that eye."

"I'm fine. There's no need for that," Edge insisted but he saw the look on Lita's eyes so he knew not to argue with her. "Okay. Let's go to the nurse's office." With that said, they left.

The duo didn't get to far until the vice principal stopped them. Vice Principal Bischoff told them he wanted to speak with Edge before he went to the nurse. Edge wasn't really punished because it wasn't like he had anything to do with the fight. He was ambushed and he didn't even hit the other teen himself. Jeff, on the other hand, was suspended for three days. Edge was still given detention though all of next week and so was Lita for disturbing the peace as Mr. Bischoff said. Detention was the least of Lita's worries. She was so pissed off at her so called best-friend and for their confrontation in the cafeteria. She knew he was going to upset, she just didn't know to what extent and didn't think he was going to physically harm Edge. As if life wasn't already complicated enough.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews. Hope you liked the chapter. Tell me what you think, please and thanks. :)<strong>

**They find out the gender of the baby in the next chapter so still time to vote if you want.**


	13. Chapter 13

Both Edge and Lita decided to skip their last period of the day. Neither of them felt like going to class after what happened during lunch not long ago. Lita was still pretty pissed off by Jeff. She was so surprised by the fact that he would go as far as hit Edge. It wasn't the first time either of the two hit the other, but it was still surprising to her that it happened this time. Not only that, but now practically the whole school knew she was pregnant. She knew people were going to start talking about her now. She just wanted to forget all about today but that was much better said than done. Even though it really didn't matter anymore, Lita wondered how in the world Jeff even found out about her and Edge.

The drive from school was pretty quiet between the two with neither of them saying much to the other. The time they actually spoke was when Lita asked Edge if either of his parents were home. He said he wasn't sure and Lita said that was better than dealing with Hunter right now. She was for sure Shawn saw everything that happened and would tell Hunter about it. Edge suggested she could just go home with him and he could always drop her off later because the game scheduled for that night was canceled due to a pending snowstorm. The redhead easily accepted the blonde's invitation because if he hadn't suggested it then she was just going to invite herself over and he was going to have to be fine with that.

"Why are you home?" Was the first thing Edge and Lita heard when they entered the former's house. They had made it in front of the staircase when his mother joined the two. They weren't surprised to hear or see Anna because they saw her car parked outside in the driveway. "There's still half an hour left until school gets out." Anna didn't wait for an answer as she continued when she saw the bruise around her son's eye. "What happened?" She lifted her hand to touch the marked body part only for her son to flinch back a bit. "How did this happen? Who did this? What happened?"

Edge didn't answer his mom right away. He noticed Lita look down at the ground. He looked back up at his mom before answering her question. "Mom chill, it's not a big deal."

"It's not a big deal?" Anna asked skeptically. "My son comes home with a black eye and you tell me it's not a big deal? You'll understand one day, much sooner than you think."

Edge was about to say something, but Lita beat him to it. "I'm gonna go wait in your room."

Edge nodded. "Alright. Do you need anything?" Lita merely shook her head before turning around and going up the stairs to go to Edge's room. The mother-son duo watched as the teen disappeared.

"I'm really surprised to see her here with you," Anna said after Lita was out of sight which got her Edge's full attention. "What happened? Why does she look so upset? How did that," she pointed at his eye, not touching it this time, "happen? What is going on?"

Edge let out a sigh before he replied to his mom's many questions. They all had the one similar answer so it was kind of like he was just answering one question instead of like five. "Some pathetic asshole-"

"Watch your language," Anna interrupted him. Edge had to fight the urge to roll his eyes. Fortunately for him, he was successful.

"Okay. Some pathetic idiot decided to hit me because he found out about me and Lita and the baby. He doesn't really like me which is no big deal because I can't stand him either. No big deal. He's lucky I didn't return the favor." Anna looked confused so Edge decided to fill in some of the blanks for her. "That ass..." he trailed off and corrected himself when he saw the pointed look his mother was giving him. "I mean, that idiot is Jeff who happens to be Li's best-friend. She was so angry that she completely lost it and yelled at him. So that should answer everything."

"Poor girl. This is when she needs her friends the most and well, who knows where her and Jeff stand now. Maybe he'll come around later, but she probably thinks she's going to lose him over this now."

"Well, yea. That's why she was having a hard time telling him. What I gathered is that she previously told him about her being pregnant but she didn't tell him about me. She didn't even get to tell him herself. I don't know how he found out, but he found out himself. Oh and he told the whole school in the process."

Anna let out a sigh and shook her head. She knew this was not the way Lita wanted other people to find out even if she wasn't going to just announce it herself. "You know you have to be there for her." She was about to say more but Edge cut her off.

"I know mom. I know I freaked out when she first told me but I am going to be there for her and the baby now and she knows it. Or so I hope."

Anna nodded. "Okay. You should go upstairs and try to make her feel better. I'm home now so if either of you need anything, I will be down here."

Edge nodded. "Alright. Thanks." With that said, he went upstairs to join Lita in his room.

The blonde teen walked in and saw the redhead lying down on his bed with her arms over her head so most of her face was blocked covered. Even though he couldn't really see her face, Edge had a feeling Lita was crying. That suspicion was confirmed when he observed that she was shaking. He let out a sigh and walked over to the bed before lying down beside her. He pulled her closer to himself and wrapped an arm around her. He was surprised she didn't push him away. He thought that just meant she was definitely in need of a hug. Lita's crying increased once she felt Edge next to her. She turned a bit so that she was now lying her her side facing towards him and held close onto him as she cried. He was so worried about her. He had never seen her like this before. Well, he did when she told him she was pregnant, but he walked out on her at that time so he wasn't really privy to what happened after that. Whatever happened before, he was really worried about her.

"Shh. It's going to be okay," Edge said after a while when he didn't really know what else to say but thought that he had to say something. Lita didn't say anything, but he felt her shake her head against him.

"He hates me," Lita said after a while through sobs which she was able to calm down a little at the moment.

Edge had to bite his tongue from saying that it didn't matter and that she shouldn't waste any more time being upset about that, but he knew that would be a really shitty thing for him to do right now. But he decided to go in a totally different way instead. "No he doesn't. He's upset and possibly very shocked. He doesn't hate you. He hates me, but he doesn't hate you." Lita didn't say anything. "I'm sorry. I wish there was something I could do. Well, I can always talk to him-"

Lita looked up at him and shook her head. "No," she interrupted him. "That's not... screw him. If he can't... I don't need him."

"You don't mean that. He's your-"

"I don't care," Lita interrupted once again. "Look, I'm really tired. I just want to go to sleep. Can you drop me off home? I should have just went there instead."

"Or you can just sleep here," Edge suggested as he wiped away the tears she was about to wipe away, but he go to it first. "Take a little nap and maybe you'll feel better. I can always take you home later."

"Hunter-"

"You're already pregnant. There's nothing else I can do at this point. I'm pretty sure that's not how twins are made." He was glad that actually got a laugh out of her even though he wasn't trying to be funny.

Lita nodded. "You're right. Thanks."

"For what?" Edge asked confused. "I didn't do anything."

"You just being here is enough."

Edge placed a kiss on her forehead before looking back at her and speaking. "I love you."

Lita didn't say anything for a moment and buried her head in his chest. He thought she fell asleep, but then he heard her say something. "I love you too." She looked up at him and smiled with him returning the gesture. She rest her head against his chest and closed her eyes so she could take that much needed nap which he was also in need of the. It wasn't long until the two were asleep.

* * *

><p>Edge woke up probably not even an hour later by a groaning sound. He opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times as he tried to keep his eyes opened. When he was successful with that, he sat up and looked over to see Lita who was now sitting up as well but clenching at her belly as well as groaning like she was in pain.<p>

"Li, what's wrong?" Edge asked Lita who didn't say anything right away. She was about to say something, but that's when she felt another sharp pain in her abdomen.

"Ow. It hurts. Why does it hurt? Oh shit! Ow! Son of a bitch!"

Edge didn't know what to do. He felt very helpless and useless at the moment. He was so worried something terrible was going on. He got up and was about to go get his mom, but he decided not to leave Lita alone. Instead, he went to the doorway and called out for his mom before he walked back over to Lita and sat down besides her.

"What hurts? Tell me what hurts so I can help you."

"My stomach," was all Lita said I'm response. She didn't feel like talking because the pain was too unbearable.

Edge was about to say something, but that's when his mom finally walked in. Anna immediately walked over to Lita. "What happened?" She asked her son since it didn't look like Lita was in any condition to talk right now.

"She said her stomach hurts."

Anna turned her attention back to Lita before speaking again. It wasn't like she could get the answer to the other questions she had from Edge. "How bad is the pain? Is it sharp or dull?"

"Like a hundred," Lita spoke through the pain which semeed to die down for the moment but it was still unbearable. "Very sharp. Nothing dull about this."

"When did it start hurting?"

"I don't know. A few minutes ago."

Anna nodded before looking at Edge and then back at Lita. She could tell both of them were very scared. They were only going to get more scared by what she was about to say. "We need to get you to the hospital." Yup, she was right. Both teens looked at her frightened. "Just as a precaution. I'm sure everything is fine. You're not vomiting, you're not burning, you don't seem to have a fever. You're not..." she trailed off and let out a sigh before continuing. She really hoped the answer to her next question was going to be in the negative. "You're not bleeding are you? I don't see any signs of blood on the bed."

Lita shook her head. "No."

"Did you bleed at all any time today?"

Lita shook her head once again with Edge speaking this time. "Why are you asking her that?"

Anna sighed in relief as she inadvertently ignored her son. "That's good. I'm sure everything will be fine. It's just to be on the safe side. You know what? We should call an ambulance instead. For some reason, emergency rooms take those who come in ambulances as more of a priority than those who come in by themselves even though they could probably be in more harm than someone who came in an ambulance. Point is, I rather you get checked out sooner rather than later. I'll be back, just try to keep calm." She glanced at Edge. "Both of you." She left the room so she could call for an ambulance.

Lita looked up at Edge who did the same. "I'm scared."

Edge nodded in agreement. "So am i, but you heard mom. She's a doctor, she knows her stuff so she's right, it's going to be fine."

"Do you really believe that?"

It was on the tip of Edge's tongue to say he really didn't know, but he knew that would only make Lita stress and worry some more. "Yes."

"Okay," was all Lita said as it fell into silence between the two, the pregnant teens pain seeming to fade out for the moment.

* * *

><p>Edge and Lita had been in the emergency room for the past couple of hours along with Anna. The doctor and nurses ran a couple of tests to Lita and initially everything looked to be fine. Well, everything seemed to be fine other than the fact that her blood pressure was significantly higher than it needed to be. Just like Anna previously said, the doctor told the young soon-to-be parents that abdominal pain during pregnancy wasn't unusual but it was always good to come to the hospital if there was a reason for concern or even confusion as to whether or not it was a serious matter. It was always better to be safe than sorry.<p>

Currently, the doctor was looking at the baby so she could examine the baby's position, size, and other things to make sure everything inside was as good as it seemed through the other various tests. The doctor had already given a quick look at the baby during the other tests, but now she was carefully examining everything.

"There's your baby," Dr. Robbins, the doctor assigned to Lita at the ER, said after she was satisfied with everything on the screen. She pointed at the different spots on the screen as she spoke. "Those are the tiny feet, the tiny hands-"

"The big head," Lita interrupted the doctor which caused everyone else around her to laugh. "That's going to hurt."

"Oh look," Dr. Robbins began to say after the mini interruption. "She's sucking her thumb."

The trio looked to where Dr. Robbins was pointing. A beat went by when Edge and Lita glanced at one another and then at the doctor like they finally heard that she revealed the gender. Anna wasn't surprised because she could already tell by looking at the ultrasound the baby was a girl. She just didn't say anything about it before because she didn't know whether or not the two wanted to know.

"She?" Both teens asked in unision with the boy continuing. "We're having a girl?"

Dr. Robbins looked at the two and realized they looked very shocked and surprise. "I'm sorry. Did you not want to know? I assumed you already knew."

Edge and Lita shook their head with the latter speaking. "No. We didn't know. We didn't talk about it either but..." she looked over to Edge. "We're having a girl."

"I know."

"Well, I'm all done with you for now," Dr. Robbins began to say while she cleaned up the jelly from the pregnant teens belly and began to clean the area up.

"I can go home now?" Lita asked l, interrupting the doctor before she could get any further.

Dr. Robbins shook her head. "No. I want to monitor you over night in case the pain comes back. Nothing negative showed up and the baby looks to be great, but I don't want to take any chances by sending you home right away. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be back in your own home by tomorrow in the evening at latest." She glanced between the trio before speaking. "Any questions?" The three individuals shool their head. "Okay. You should be taken to another room when one is ready for you. It shouldn't take too long. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask for me. If I don't see you again, good luck. I hope you feel better."

"I think I'll go call your brother and tell him what's going on," Anna said as she got up from where she was sitting after the doctor left. "I told him that I would call him after the doctor was done with you. He'll probably end up coming here." She left.

It was pretty queit between the two teens until Lita broke the silence. "I'm sorry," she said to Edge as she felt her eyes fill up with tears.

"Hey." He sat down next to the pregnant teen on the hospital bed and wrapped an arm around her with her resting her head on his shoulder and closing his eyes. "What's wrong? Why are you saying that? Why are you crying?"

"I was so scared. I thought I was going to lose the baby. When your mom was asking all those questions, I know she was asking them to figure out whether or not I was having a miscarriage. I was so scared. I can't..." she trailed off and shook her head while lifted up her head from his shoulder so that she was now looking at him. She wiped away her tears before she spoke. "I can't... I can't just give her away. She's a part of me now. She's a part of us. I know we haven't talked about this but I'm... I want to keep her and I... I can't do this by myself. I need you. Please... I need you. Please promise me you'll be here for me, you'll be here for her, you'll be here for us."

Edge didn't say anything. This was hitting him hard. This was all too real now. At first it was just knowing that Lita was pregnant, but they never for sure said they were going to keep the baby. But now Lita said she wanted to keep the baby and it was all too real that they were going to be parents in a matter of months.

"I promise," Edge finally said after a while. He was terrified of being a father, but he knew Lita was also terrified about being a mother. "I'm really sorry for before, but I was scared. Hell, this still scares me and a little more now, but I promise you that you won't be doing this on your own. We're in it together."

"Promise?"

Edge nodded. "Promise."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews. Hope you liked the chapter. Tell me what you think, please and thanks. :)<strong>

**It was a tie, 2 for girl **and** 2 for boy. I was the tie breaker so I decided to go with girl because I realized I almost always use a boy whenever I put a kid in a story so it's gonna be a girl to do something different I guess. I'm open to name suggestions from now until the baby is born.**

**Check out _Highway to You _by Totaldramfan123. Main characters include Edge, Lita, Stacy, and Trish. Great read so far. She always has great humor in her stories so that's always a plus. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

"I can walk by myself. I'm not inept," Lita complained as she shrugged Edge's hand from her arm when he was helping her back into her house after she was released from the hospital the next afternoon.

Lita was all cleared to be released from the hospital because there wasn't any reason for the doctors to keep her in any longer. She was glad the weather wasn't as bad as predicted because it threatened to keep her longer than the overnight needed. She wasn't there for a long time, just one day, but Lita was glad to just go back home and get out of that hospital. Hospitals always scared her and it only got worse when her dad died in one.

"There was ice on the ground and you almost slipped and I don't want you to fall."

Lita rolled her eyes. "No there's not and no I didn't. Don't touch me."

"Only if you said that a couple months ago, huh?" Edge joked even though he knew Lita wouldn't like it at all and that was proven to be true when he found himself on the other end of a glare. He was surprised that only earned him a look and she didn't add anything verbally. "Chill, I was kidding. Well, if you think about it, it is the truth."

"You'll shut up if you know what's best for you," Lita threatened and so he did.

The duo continued to walk towards the house again after the mini interruption. Lita didn't have the keys to the house so she rang the doorbell. It didn't take long for the door to open and she saw her brother on the other side of the door.

"I told you yesterday before I left to call me when they were ready to release you so that I could come pick you up," was the first thing Hunter said which made Lita roll her eyes as she walked into the house with Edge right behind her. Lita walked away into another room so Edge decided to respond to what Hunter just said.

"I was already there so it didn't make sense for you to come."

Hunter didn't say anything in response. The two noticed Lita had walked into the kitchen and they followed her there. They saw that Stephanie was already there and the two pregnant females were sitting at the table and were sharing a carton of ice-cream.

"So I'm gonna get going now," Edge said which earned him Lita's attention. Stephanie was too occupied with the ice cream to care about what the blonde teen was saying. "I have to get to work and I should probably leave now because I have to stop by at home first and I don't want to be late."

"When do you have to be in?" Lita asked before taking a spoonful of ice-cream. She placed the spoon down when she realized she didn't want anymore of it.

"In like another hour so four," he lied. Truth was he had to be at work by five but other than his own house, there was another stop he wanted to make before going to work, he just didn't want to tell Lita about it because he knew she was going to be upset.

"Alright. Well I don't want to make you late for work so you should go then. You already missed practice because of me. I told you that you should have went. Shawn is probably going to be mad." She bit her lip before adding the next part. She wasn't sure if she should have added it because she knew it was probably a sore subject, but she still did anyways. "He... I heard you haven't been doing so good this season so he's probably going to be angry you missed practice."

Edge rolled his eyes at the mention of his Coach. Shawn was still being hard on him and it only got worse due to his performance on the court. He still thought Shawn's treatment of him during practice still had way more to do with Lita than anything else. "Nothing new. I guess now he'll have a real reason for acting like such an asshole. It's all good because I sure did not miss getting treated like a little bitch at practice."

Lita shared a confused glance with Hunter before she looked back at Edge and spoke. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing," Edge quickly answered. He did not want to get into that right now. "Um, I'll call you later?" Lita simply nodded and he bent down to place a kiss on her forehead.

"I'll stop by tomorrow. Take it easy," Edge said before bidding the other two in the room farewell and then leaving.

Hunter was about to say something when Edge left, but Lita spoke up before he could. She looked over at Stephanie and tapped her on on her shoulder to get her attention. "Do we have chocolate chip cookie dough? I really want some of that."

Stephanie shook her head. "No. There's this," she said pointing to the carton filled with vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry, "cookies and cream, and strawberry cheesecake."

Lita frowned. "I really wanted chocolate chip cookie dough. I love the cookie dough part. And the chocolate chip part. I just love the whole thing."

"There are three, well really five flavors. Just pick one of them," Hunter said, bringing himself into the conversation.

"Or you could go to the store and get her some," Stephanie suggested. "And while you're at it, I really want some pickles to go with this ice cream."

"I just picked up a jar."

"Yea, like three days ago but I really like them so don't argue with me. Actually, you're not arguing with me, you're arguing with your baby." Hunter rolled his eyes as his fiance using their baby as some sort of strategy to get what she wanted. "Your baby wants pickles and his or her cousin wants chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream so you should help the babies out."

"And your niece would love some Oreo right about now." Hunter was about to say something but wasn't able to because Lita thought of something else. "Oh and peanut butter. That will go so well with the pickles. Or maybe cream cheese will. You know what? Just pick up both, I'll make up my mind by the time you come back."

"And whip cream," Stephanie added before Hunter could get in a word.

Hunter glanced at the two who were done with the ice cream in front of them. "Maybe you two should try something healthy?"

"We have apples in the fridge. I don't know about Lita, but I'm just waiting for the-"

"peanut butter!" an excited redhead interrupted the brunette.

"You can get us carrots," Stephanie said after the brief interruption.

"With nutella!" Lita added.

"Celery sounds good too."

"Oooh, we can try mixing peanut butter and nutella. That sounds so good. With Oreo. Oh please hurry up and get what we asked."

Hunter simply glanced at the two pregnant females in front of him who were impatiently looking back at him like they were waiting for him to leave and come back with the various items they asked for. Or maybe demanded would be a better word. He let out a sigh and shook his head. "Where's Dawn when you need her? I could have easily sent her." Hunter muttered under his breath before continuing loudly. "I guess I'll be back."

"We'll be waiting for you," Stephanie said just as Hunter was leaving the kitchen so he could go to the store. He hoped he could find all of what they asked at one store. "There's a channel that airs reruns of _Friends _episodes. Wanna go watch that while we wait?" Lita nodded in response before the two went into the living room and got comfortable on the couch watching reruns of the show as they waited for Hunter to come back with their goodies.

"I'm back," Hunter announced as he entered the living room and placed the bags in front of the two who were watching some television. He was lucky enough that he found everything on Stephanie and Lita's list at one store and it only took him an hour. They immediately attacked the bags and looked through it and pulled out the items.

Lita frowned at one specific product when she pulled it out of the bag. She waved it in front of Hunter before verbally expressing what was wrong with what he bought. "This is Oreo Reese's, that's not what I asked for."

"You said you wanted to eat the cookies with peanut butter and I saw this so I got this instead."

Both Lita and Stephanie rolled their eyes at him. He could be so clueless sometimes. "It's not the same thing. Reese's peanut butter and regular peanut butter taste different."

"It's peanut butter."

Lita shrugged. "Maybe so, but it's not the same thing. You can just return these," she handed over the cookies to her brother who reluctantly accepted them, "and get the regular Oreo. And by regular, I don't mean the Golden ones."

Hunter stared at his sister for a while like she was crazy. He really didn't understand the difference between what he bought and what Lita was asking for. In his mind, and probably everyone else's, the Reese's oreo would taste just the same as the normal oreos with peanut butter.

"Just try them and I'm sure it'll be just as good as what you want," Hunter said after a while. There was no way he was about to go back out to the store and that too just for one thing.

Lita pouted but that didn't help her any because Hunter didn't budge at all. She nudged Stephanie to help her out. "Leave those here with me," the brunette pointed at the box of cookies in the blonde's hands, "and go get your sister the regular ones." Hunter was about to protest and say it wasn't going to make a difference, but Stephanie didn't let him. "Do not argue with me. You did this to yourself. You should have just gotten the regular ones like she asked for."

"Fine," Hunter groaned, easily giving in like Lita knew he would if she just asked Stephanie for some help. He reluctantly went back out the door so he could go to the store once again. He just hoped neither of the two would crave what they didn't have in the house in the middle of the night. Maybe he would just have to recruit Edge if that happened. Afterall, half of it was Edge's own doing.

Meanwhile, Edge was sitting in his car while he stared at the house in front of him. He had never been there before because he never had a reason to until today. He didn't even know if this was where Jeff lived but Chris was one of the very few who was friends with both of them even though he was closer to Edge who convinced the other teen to tell him where Jeff lived. Edge actually explained why he wanted to pay a visit to Jeff. Chris was still hesitant after the explanation but he ultimately decided to give it to Edge after he made the other blonde promise he wouldn't attack the other teen as payback for what happened the day before. He had some business to deal with otherwise he would have never went there even now.

Edge got out of the car when he thought this was the right house he arrived to. He walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. He waited a minute or two before someone opened the door.

Matt scowled when he saw Edge on the front door steps of his house. "What the hell do you want?"

Edge rolled his eyes. "I'm guessing little Jeffery filled you in on what happened yesterday."

"Yea. He told me how stupid Lita has been involving herself with you and letting you knock her up with your demon spawn," Matt responded with the scowl still present on his face.

"Hey! You don't talk about either of them that way, you go it?!" Edge glared at Matt who simply rolled his eyes. It was going to take a lot for him not to just deck Matt right then and there. "Jealous she picked me? Yea, don't think I never knew about that pathetic crush you probably still have on her. You had years to make your move and you never did. Guess that makes you the stupid one, huh?"

Matt shook his head. "Still her. She's with you. Anyone who voluntarily chooses to be with you is an idiot."

Edge was so close to hitting Matt, but he was surprised that he was able to control himself. "You do realize that's supposedly one of your closest friends you're talking about? You know what? I didn't come here to talk to you. I came here to talk to Jeff so if you wouldn't mind- even if you do, I don't give a damn- go get him. And you should probably listen to what I have to say to him because after hearing you talk right now, this goes for you too."

"And why should I listen to anything you have to say?"

"You don't have to, but I came to talk to Jeff and I'm not leaving without doing what I came to do."

"Let me think about it." Matt pretended to think about it and then gave a fake smile before slamming the door in Edge's face.

Edge rang the doorbell again, hoping Jeff would show up this time. He would probably end up punching Matt this time if he answered the door instead.

"Are you lost?" Jeff asked just as irritated and angry like Matt before him when he saw who was at the door after he opened it a few moments later. "You want the other eye to match?" Edge knew there was a reason why he always hated him more than Matt and he always hated Edge more than he hated Christian.

"Contrary to what you think, I didn't come looking for a fight. I hate you, you hate me and that's never going to change and I'm okay with that and I'm pretty sure you're not losing any sleep over that."

"Does this have a point?" An impatient Jeff asked.

"Yea, try being patient. Anyways, like I was saying, you shouldn't let our crap get in the way of you and Lita just because I'm with her. You're her best friend ever and that shouldn't change just because I'm her boyfriend. Why does that matter? I can overlook her taste in horrible choices for friends, I'm sure you can do the same for her."

"Why do you care?" Jeff asked when he thought Edge was done.

"Because she was so upset yesterday, she was crying so much and I don't like seeing her that way. She could use some friends right now and instead of being there for her you're just going to turn your back on her? Does your friendship mean nothing to you? You were with her and all for supporting her up until the point you found out about me. Does your hate for me really overpower your love for her?"

"She broke my trust. She basically lied to me. She knows how I can't stand you. She's seen how much of an asshole you are, not only to me and Matt, but some others too. And yet she still chooses to be with you."

"And you heard her, the only thing that should matter is how I treat her. Why can't you just get off of your high horse and accept the fact that she loves me? You can't choose who she loves, she does that for herself. What me and you think about one another doesn't matter. You don't see me making her choose between me and you. If you haven't noticed, me and Christian have toned it down a bit for almost like a year now and you can thank Lita for that."

Jeff was quiet for a moment and Edge thought he was getting through to the other teen. But then Jeff opened his mouth and Edge found out he was wrong. "It doesn't change the fact that she lied and broke my trust by sneaking around with you behind my back. She doesn't need me when she has you."

Edge rolled his eyes and let out a humorless laugh while he turned around to leave. He wasn't getting anything done here and there was no point in risking being late to work. "And I'm supposed to be the asshole. I'm actually willing to deal with you just for her. She really has made me soft." He left.

So maybe that was a fail, but at least he tried. He didn't like Jeff but Edge knew Lita thought of Jeff like a brother so he hoped Jeff would get over it soon. Even though Lita told him he didn't care yesterday, Edge knew that was nowhere near the truth. He knew Lita would rather have Jeff in her life and not out of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews. Hope you liked the chapter. Tell me what you think, please and thanks. :)<strong>

**I got a little carried away with the updates. As you can probably tell, I was waiting for the time for Jeff to find out to come.**


	15. Chapter 15

It was Monday which meant it was the first day back to school after everything that went down in the cafeteria on Friday. At first Lita was anxious about going to school being she really didn't want to face people after they found out that she was pregnant. She knew how it was going to be; people were going to stare and talk about her like she couldn't see or hear them. But then after thinking about it, she realized she didn't care at all about what anyone was saying about her because people were always going to say whatever they want no matter what and there was nothing she could do about it. Well, she did tell some people to shut up and mind their own business even though that didn't do anything. As if she already wasn't counting down the days to graduation, these people were just making it even more difficult to wait for that day. All in all, the day was going by okay and it wasn't as bad as she initially thought, but it was still only time for third period so she wasn't counting on it to stay that way all day long.

Lita noticed the way Stacy and Torrie kept looking at her and laughing and whispering at one another before class started. There were still a couple of more minutes until the teacher started class so instead of ignoring them like Lita initially wanted to, she decided to ask them what their problem was. They were the worst and it was really hard for her to ignore them.

"Can I help you?" Lita asked after she turned around so she could face the two blondes who were sitting in the back of the classroom and were now pointing at her.

Torrie and Stacy looked at one another and then at Lita and laughed. "We're talking to one another and didn't say anything to you so how about you turn back around and mind your own business," the taller of the two suggested.

Lita rolled her eyes. "You're talking to one another while staring at me, laughing at me, and pointing at me. And what's the consistent thing in all of that?" She didn't let either of the two answer and continued. "Since you both fit the stereotype of dumb blondes perfectly and don't know what consistent means, let me help you out. Consistent means something that doesn't change so it stays the same. Should I break that down any further?" That too was a rhetorical question and Lita was about to continue, but Torrie decided she wanted to say something instead.

"You know Stacy," Torrie began to say to her friend although she was looking right at Lita, "Lita's baby has a good chance of being a dumb blonde too and not because of it's hair color."

"You're right," Stacy replied, smirking at her fellow blonde before turning her attention to the redhead. "But you know what Lita? I wouldn't be too worried about that thing being dumb, I would be more worried about it following in your footsteps in a different way. If I were you, I would pray that fetus of yours isn't a girl because she'll end up being a hoe just like her mother."

Lita didn't think twice before standing up with the intent to walk over to the other teen and punch her right in the mouth. Fortunately for her, or maybe it was more fortunate for Stacy, Trish was sitting right next to her so she too stood up and grabbed Lita by the arm to try and restrain her from doing just that. "Not a good idea at all, just ignore them."

"I don't think so," the pregnant teen said while she yanked her arm out of her friends hand before walking over to Stacy who got up as well along with Torrie when she saw Lita coming towards her. It wasn't long until they were standing face to face, glaring at one another. "I would really watch that mouth of yours if I were you."

"You know, you should have used your own advice and given it to your friend over there," she gestured towards Trish who was now standing next to Lita, ready to restrain her if she tried to get physical, "and that sister of yours as well."

"But then lunch on Friday would have been really boring," Torrie added with a fake pout on her face which was then replaced by a smug grin. "Thankfully for us, and even you two," she said motioning to Trish and Lita, " and Dawn, it wasn't. It was anything but boring. I would say it was so much fun and so entertaining!"

Trish and Lita shared confused glances before they turned their attention back to Stacy with the latter of the two speaking. "What are you going on about?" She knew what they were referring to, she just didn't know how any of them had anything to do with Jeff finding out.

"Don't you ever wonder how Jeff found out about your little secret?" Stacy continued when Lita didn't say anything and looked even more confused. "Me and Torrie happened to be in the bathroom while you were suffering from an episode of morning sickness." She laughed with Torrie joining in when they saw the similar looks of shock on Trish and Lita's faces. "You should probably check out the stalls before you have a private conversation. So you told us you were pregnant but it wasn't until you left that we found out about Edge."

"Damn it." Trish muttered under her breath and shook her head when she remembered it was her who accidentally told the other two that little bit of information.

"Trish asked Dawn whether or not Edge was the father and well, obviously Dawn said yes. So really, all three of you are responsible for Jeff finding out the way he did. Poor guy got himself suspended because of you girls."

"Don't forget about Edge," Torrie added. "You may have not punched him, but he got that black eye because of you. He still looks hot though. I don't know what he sees in you."

"You bitch." An angry Lita said after she registered what Stacy just told her and ignored everything Torrie just said. Even though she knew Torrie had a hand in it, she knew it was Stacy's idea to tell Jeff because, after all, Stacy was the worst between the two. "It was not your place to tell Jeff anything."

"Well you weren't going to so we, being the helpful people we are, decided to help you out. You can thank us now."

"Or how about I give you a bloody nose instead? I'm so bored right now, I think I'll have some fun. Plus, I think everyone in this room will be entertained," she mocked Torrie's earlier words, "don't you think?" It looked like Lita was about to do just that, but once again, Trish grabbed her by the arm and turned her around so she was facing her instead of Stacy.

"Look, I'm all for you kicking her ass, but that's really not a good idea when you're pregnant. Need I remind you where you spent half of your weekend?"

Lita was about to reply to what Trish just said, but wasn't able to because that was when the health teacher finally entered the room. "Sorry I'm a little late, got held up with something, but it's time to start class now." Mrs. Runnels looked over her students and noticed they weren't paying attention to her and were focused on something else. She followed to where everyone's attention was and saw four of her students where what they were focused on. "Ladies, have a seat, it's time to start class."

Lita didn't budge so Trish decided to drag her back to their seats. Trish was surprised Lita didn't try to stop her and easily took her seat when they got back to where they were previously sitting before Lita decided to confront Stacy and Torrie who were also back in their seats. Mrs. Runnels started class, but Lita wasn't paying much attention because she was still really ticked off about how Jeff finally found out about her and Edge. Speaking of her- well, whatever he was to her because even though it seemed like they were okay with one another again, they didn't talk about where their relationship stood now. She looked over to where Edge normally sat with Chris and noticed the seat at the desk was empty. She knew he was at school and didn't think he was skipping class so she wondered what that was about.

"Are you serious right now?" A furious Edge asked Coach Michaels. Shawn saw him in the hallway in between second and third period and asked to speak with him in his office.

Shawn nodded. "You know I don't joke around when it comes to the team so yes, I'm serious, I'm very serious. You're becoming more of a liability than an asset lately. Maybe making you sit out for one game will get your head on straight."

"I can't miss this game. I'm going to do better. Trust me. Those scouts from Maryland are coming and you know they're coming to see me so I'm going to show them I'm worth them I'm worth playing for their school. You're just going to waste their time coming here."

"You're not the only one on the team so they'll have other players to watch too. Randy is a junior and he's about on the same level as you so they'll be watching him."

"Who cares about Randy? He's a junior. They'll have more chances to see him, not me. Why are you doing this? Why does it have to happen today? Why can't you save this for the next game? You can't do this to me."

"There are other schools who will have a chance to see you play later on in the season-"

"But Maryland is the only school in state worth playing for!" Up until now Edge was pretty great with controlling his volume, but he was beginning to get pissed off. "Why can't you understand where I'm coming from!"

"Tone down that volume. I'm your Coach, show some respect."

Edge had to bite his tongue from blowing up and completely losing it. He took a deep breath and continued calmly. "Look, staying in state, playing in state is probably the only chance I have at playing in college. I'm pretty sure going somewhere else like Duke is out of the question now. I don't know, we didn't talk about that and we probably should, but the point is that College Park is the only school in this state that if I do really well I actually have a chance of playing professionally. Yea, it's a slim chance but it's better than playing somewhere like UMBC. Please don't do this to me. We have a game on Wednesday, right? I won't play then, but I need to play today."

Shawn let out a sigh. He understood what Edge was saying and knew where he was coming from, but there was a reason why he had to be benched today instead of another day. "I understand where you're coming from, but you have to understand where I'm coming from as well. I would have saved it for Wednesday if it were just about your play, but it's not just that. There are rules and they are there for a reason. You have to follow those rules and you didn't."

Edge looked confused and shook his head. "I really don't know what you're talking about."

"You weren't at practice on Saturday and you didn't tell me you wouldn't be able to make it. You know you're allowed to miss practice if you have a legitimate excuse, but you never told me why you didn't come. You miss practice for no reason, then you miss the game as well. I will ask you one more time, why did you not come to practice on Saturday?"

Edge was surprised because it looked as if Shawn didn't know that Lita was in the hospital on Saturday and that he was with her. After all, Lita was practically Shawn's sister so he assumed the man already knew about that. Maybe he did and he just didn't care. Well, that didn't sound like Shawn so maybe he didn't know. But whatever the case, Edge chose not to bring that up because other people on the team were already talking about how he was probably getting favoritism from Shawn because of Lita and even though he knew that wasn't the truth at all, more like the opposite, Edge didn't want to use that in any way to benefit him.

"I already told you that my alarm didn't go off and I overslept."

"Okay. I'm sorry, but you won't be playing tonight. If I change the rules for you, then I'm gonna have to change them for everyone else. I still expect you to be there. You can talk to whoever shows up from Maryland and tell them you have an injury and that's why you're sitting out. I will be willing to go along with that."

Edge simply nodded. He was still very pissed off about the whole situation, but he knew there was no point in arguing so he just left. He was almost to class when he realized he never got a pass from Coach Michaels to excuse his lateness but then he really didn't care.

"Ah Edge," Mrs. Runnels began to say when Edge walked into class. "Fifteen minutes late, nice of you to join us."

"I was talking to Coach Michaels."

"That could have waited until after class or better yet, after school. Do you have a pass?" Edge simply shook his head while he took his usual seat next to Chris. "Okay. You know the policy, showing up more than five minutes late to class results in detention. Today after school." She was about to continue with class but was interrupted.

"Already have it for the whole week so I could care less."

"Would you like two days of detention next week? You already disrupted class by being late, I don't need anymore from you."

"Go ahead. It must be shit on Edge day only I didn't get the memo."

"One more word out of you and it's off to the principal's office."

Edge was about to say he didn't care and that he would voluntarily go but he didn't want to make things worse for himself so he just stayed quiet. Mrs. Runnels began class again and he tried to pay attention even though he thought this class was really boring, but he just needed to not think about his conversation with Coach Michaels right now. He looked up at the chalkboard in front of the class where the teacher had some notes written up. Out from the corner of his eye, he saw a particular someone looking right at him. He took the chance to look back at her and saw how concerned Lita looked. She pointed towards her phone in her other hand before turning back around to the front of the classroom before Mrs. Runnels saw she wasn't paying attention. Edge took his own phone out of his pocket and saw a text from Lita asking what happened and why he was late. He sent her a message back and told her he would tell her after class.

"Okay what happened?" Lita asked after class. They were still in the classroom and he was getting his books together when she approached him.

"You don't waste time, do you?"

Lita sighed. "Just tell me what's wrong. You look annoyed, angry, and upset. Why were you late? Well, you said you were with Shawn. Did he say something? What happened?"

"I don't get to play today," was all Edge said in response as he grabbed his backpack and slung it over his shoulders and headed out the room so he could go to his next class. Lita stood still for a moment because she was surprised by what he said. She snapped out of it and followed after him.

"Why not?" She asked when she caught up with him.

Edge shrugged. "I don't know. Something about my play and maybe if he makes me sit out it'll clear my head and I'll play better." He lied because he knew she would feel bad that it was more so because he missed practice because he was with her instead. She wouldn't understand why he didn't want to tell Shawn the truth about why he skipped out on practice.

"But-"

"I know," Edge interrupted when he knew what she was about to say. "I'm just gonna have to convince them to come back. Or maybe they liked me a lot already to want to offer me a scholarship."

"But-"

Edge stopped in place with Lita doing the same. He turned a little so he was facing. "Look, there's nothing I can do about it now. Hopefully they'll come back, if not... Well, I don't know. I don't want to get more detention for being late so I'll talk to you later. You should get to class too. Don't wanna add anymore days after this week." With that, he left.

Lita was confused. Why would Shawn bench Edge on the day scouts were coming to look at him. Shawn knew how much of a big deal it was for his player. Lita knew she was being selfish and she didn't care because she thought she had every right to being pregnant and all, but she wanted Edge to stay in state because she was probably going to end up staying there too and she didn't want him to leave. He had to stay not only for her, but also for their daughter. She heard the bell ring indicating she was officially late to class. She didn't care about that and turned around in the other direction because she had to talk to Shawn and he would just give her a pass.

"Come in," Lita heard after she knocked on the door to Shawn's office. Shawn taught philosophy as well as coached the basketball team, but he only taught three classes so he was in his office half the day.

"Hi," Lita said when she entered his office and took a seat across from him at his desk. "We need to talk."

Shawn nodded. He knew what this was about. "Rules are rules and I can't change anything about that."

"So having a couple of bad days is enough for you to bench someone who has always been your best player and that too on the day he's dying to play? Please let him play. You have to let him play. I don't want him to go like hours away or even across country when I'm going to be here with the baby. I can't go with him. Well, at least not right away. Look, I don't know if I can ask him not to play ball because that's his dream and I don't want to take it away from him, but I can ask him to play at Maryland and stay here but that can't happen if the scouts don't see him play."

Shawn shook his head in confusion. "That's not why I'm making him sit out. If that were just the reason, then I would save it for Wednesday but that's not the case." He continued after he saw how confused Lita looked. "I'm assuming he didn't tell you the real reason. He overslept and missed practice on Saturday. That's not an excuse to miss practice. I do let it slide sometimes, but his attitude and everything else this season also comes into play."

LIta shook her head. "You're wrong. He didn't oversleep. He was with me."

"Okay, that's still not an acceptable excuse."

"Shawn, I was at the hospital."

"What? Is that true?"

Lita nodded. "I wouldn't lie about that. I went on Friday like a couple hours after school. I was in so much pain so his mom said we should go just to be on the safe side which is also why they kept me overnight and he stayed with me. I was there until like two in the afternoon on Saturday. He was with me. I'm pretty sure that should be excusable."

"Are you okay now?"

"Yea."

"Okay. You're right. He's officially off the bench tonight. But what I don't understand is why he didn't just tell me that himself?"

Lita shook her head. "I can't answer that for you because I don't know. He should have. Maybe he did and you weren't listening."

"He didn't." It became quiet between the two before he spoke again. "You should get to class, I'll write you a pass." He pulled out a pad of passes and filled it out before handing it to Lita who accepted it. She left so she could get to class. She couldn't stop thinking why Edge just didn't tell Shawn the truth. She would just have to ask him later.

* * *

><p>"Great news," Lita smiled at Edge a couple of hours later outside the classroom where detention was going to be taking place a couple of minutes later. She wanted to tell him at lunch but she didn't see him there. She even sent him a text asking him where he was and that she needed to tell him something but all he said was that he could just tell him after school ended.<p>

"Someone looks overly happy."

Lita rolled her eyes. "Did you not just hear what I said? I said great news so obviously I'm happy!" Edge didn't say anything and she could tell he was still upset about something that wasn't even going to happen anymore. She was just going to fix his mood. Or so that's what she thought. "You get to play tonight!"

"Um, what?" Edge asked confused. He wasn't sure whether or not he was hearing her correctly. "No, Coach-"

"I talked to Shawn and-"

"You did what?!" Edge interrupted her. She noticed he looked irritated and she didn't understand why. "Let me get this straight, so he's letting me play because you asked him to let me?"

Lita shook her head. "Not really. If you had just told him that you were with me at the hospital then he-"

"No one asked you to talk to him!"

Lita was taken aback by his reaction. She had no idea why he was acting like this. "Why are you yelling? You get to play now, isn't that good?"

"That's not..." Edge trailed off when he became aware that he was very well yelling and started to attract attention of some students in the hallway. "Everyone knows Shawn is practically your brother. They already think I'm getting special treatment because of you and not because I'm better than them. Actually, he treats us all the same, it's not my fault I'm better than them and he compares us. Well, up until he found out I got you pregnant. He's been acting like a dictator ever since then and only towards me. But the other players don't see that, they're going to think the only reason he let me back is because of you. He has never benched a player only to change his mind."

Lita was still confused. "I don't understand. You get to play-"

"Yea, but I already have like half the team against me because of how I'm playing and they're blaming me for some of our losses even though they can pull up some of the weight and it just got worse when they found out about you, and now this?"

"I didn't do anything. I just told him the truth and if you did just that when he asked you why missed practice than he wouldn't have almost benched you in the first place. Why are you so mad at me?"

"You're so selfish." Lita was surprised when he said that even though she knew she was but she thought she had a reason to be and he would understand. Edge was surprised at himself too, he didn't want to say that, but he still continued after those words left his mouth. "You don't care if I get to play or not. You just don't want me to leave you, you want me to stay here and that's why you want me to play today and that's the only reason you went and talked to him."

"While you're playing the blame game, blaming me for how Shawn is treating you, blaming me for your teammates being against you, why don't you go ahead and and blame me for you play is declining."

"I don't have to, you just said it yourself." He didn't wait for her to say anything else and walked into detention.

Lita was trying to figure out what happened because she thought he was going to be happy, but apparently not. She joined him in detention when Mr. Bischoff, who was in charge of detention, told her to get inside because it was time for the sentence to begin. She looked at the back of the room and saw a still very ticked off Edge sitting at one of the desks. She opted to sit away from him and in front of the room. She couldn't wait until the hour was over and she could just go home. Just when she thought everything was getting better between them, she was proved wrong.

* * *

><p>Detention finally came to an end an hour later. Both Edge and Lita thought that hour was much longer than sixty minutes. They both couldn't wait to get out of there. Edge couldn't wait to get to practice and Lita couldn't wait to go home, but before either of them left, Edge wanted to talk to her. He had time to think during detention and well, he realized how wrong he was for everything he said to Lita during their conversation before detention began.<p>

"We need to talk," Edge stopped Lita before she could leave the room when it was only the two of them left.

"No we don't," Lita began to walk away, but Edge said something which made her stop.

"I'm sorry."

Lita didn't say anything for a moment. She shook her head after a while, not turning around to face Edge. "I don't care." She began to walk away, but this time, Edge grabbed her by the arm which made her stop in place again. "You will let go of me if you know what's best for you. If I couldn't punch one blonde bitch, I'll just do it to another."

Edge didn't know what she was talking about but he decided that wasn't that important so he didn't ask her what she meant by that. "I shouldn't have said what I did. I don't blame you for how he treats me in practice, I was just saying he does that because of you but that's not your fault. You're pregnant because of me and he has problems with that, he just needs to get over it." He finally let go of her wrist when he became aware that he was listening to her and wouldn't walk away even though she still wasn't looking at him. "Obviously you have nothing to do with how I'm playing, that's my own fault. I'm not in it, I just need to focus. Thank you for getting Coach to let me play again, but I really wish you wouldn't have done that for the exact reasons I told you earlier. I don't need those guys to be against me for no reason."

"I'm pretty sure if it were two other people and not us, Shawn still would have changed his mind."

Edge nodded. "I know. I'm sorry."

Lita finally turned around to face Edge. "I know we never talked about it, but do you want to leave? Do you want to go somewhere else and not stay here?"

"No," Edge shook his head. "I promised you I was going to be here for both of you and I can't really do that if I'm hundreds and hundreds miles away."

"It doesn't matter where you're at, you're still going to be missing and I'm still going to be doing this on my own. You're going to do what you want and I don't get to go to school and do what I want-"

"I don't... We can... Do you not want me to play at all?"

"That's not what I' saying. I can tell by the look on your face that you really don't want to do that so I'm not going to ask you to. I just... I want to do something in my life too. I don't just want to sit at home. I want to go to school. There are teen mothers who go to school part time and are able to do it, but our situation is a little different. Am I going to have to skip school because I'm going to have to work because you can't with all that you're going to do? I don't know."

"I don't know what we're going to do either, but I know we'll think of something. Just don't stress it out because we still have time to think about what we're going to do. If I have to sacrifice-"

"You're not going to. You're not going to sacrifice anything and you know I'm not going to ask you because I don't want you to end up resenting me for the rest of your life."

"That's not going to happen."

"Which one? The sacrificing or hating me if I ask you to and then you do?" Edge didn't say anything for a moment because he didn't know what to say. He didn't want to give up his dreams. He just knew there was a way both of them could do what they wanted, he just didn't know what it was. "That's what I thought. I'm going to end up sacrificing. I'm always going to be the one sacrificing because your dreams are just more important than mine. I just want to go to school and work in the CIA one day, you want to play in the NBA, NBA trumps CIA, right?"

"That's not what I said."

"Gosh, I wish never slept with you."

"Lita, what you want matters too. I-" Unfortunately for Edge, Lita walked away about half way into his statement and he wasn't able to finish what he wanted to say. This whole pregnancy and young parents thing was much more difficult than either of the two thought. Just when things looked like they were getting better between them, something else just had to screw it up. They knew it was going to be difficult, they just didn't think a lot of the problems were going to occur while she was still pregnant. They could only imagine what would happen when the baby actually got there.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews. Special thanks to XxROSETHORNExX<strong>**, atil, ****Totaldramfan123****, ****Wolfgirl2013****, ****Kay, and mca****. Hope you liked the chapter. Tell me what you think, please and thanks. :)**


	16. Chapter 16

Lita didn't have the car that she shared with Dawn today because the other teen had it and Lita didn't want to take her away from cheer practice or even wait until after it or even after the game was over to go home. And there was no way she was about to ask Edge for a ride after there argument because she was still pretty much angry with him. Why did she have to be the one to give up what she wanted while he went after what he wanted? How was that fair? In her mind it wasn't fair at all and he was acting so selfish and self-centered which was why she was so pissed off at him. It was like he didn't understand where she was coming from because he didn't want to see her side of it.

The redhead felt like she could use someone to talk to. Dawn was out of the question because she would never understand. Even though Lita just needed to talk to someone, she could use some advice as well and she didn't think Dawn would be good with that for this particular situation. It wasn't like Jeff was talking to her at the moment and even if he was, it wasn't like he would be any help. Jeff would just start bashing Edge and Lita would join him with that and that's not what she needed. Hunter was also out of the question because instead of listening to her and giving her some advice, he would just go on a lecture about this is why you don't have sex a a young age and she really didn't want that. She remembered Anna saying she could always talk to her when she needed, but Lita thought the woman would take her son's side. She could always talk to Stephanie, but there was someone else that came to mind. Someone who could understand what the pregnant teen was going through. Someone who had been there for her since the very beginning. That was why after spending some time on the public bus and walking around getting herself lost in the middle of winter, Lita found herself in front of Lilian's house.

Lita knocked on the door and she didn't have to wait long until the door opened.

"Oh hey Lita," Lilian smiled after she opened the door to reveal the redhead standing on the other side. "What brings you here?"

"Oh um, were you going somewhere?" Lita asked when she noticed Lilian had her purse in her hand and a coat on like she was on her way out. "I wanted to talk to you."

Lilian nodded. "I was about to head out to the game-" She was about to say more, but was interrupted by the teen before she could.

"Oh. Well then can you just drop me off home? I really don't feel like going on the bus again. I ad to get on two different ones to get here and then got off a few stops too early and I didn't have change for to get on another bus again so I just walked and like half an hour into the walk I realized I was going the wrong way so I had to turn around and long story short, it took me forever to get here and I really don't feel like getting back on the bus again."

"Okay, you need to breathe." Lita simply rolled her eyes at that and Lilian continued. "You should have let me finished. I was going to say we can still talk. Why don't you come to the game with me?"

Lita shook her head. "No. Don't wanna see him. Can you just drop me off on the way there?"

Lilian looked confused. She thought Edge and Lita were back on speaking terms, but that didn't seem to be the case based on what Lita just said. "Is everything okay? I thought-"

"That's what I wanted to talk about. We can just talk in the car on the way home."

"Are you hungry? I'm kind of hungry, we could grab a bite to eat and we can talk there," Lilian suggested.

"The game-"

"Is going to start in an hour so we have time," Lilian cut off Lita when she knew where she was going with it, but it still didn't stop her.

"Yea and you could be late if we're going to get something to eat and then you drop me off home.

Lilian shrugged. "That's okay. Some things are more important than basketball."

"Not to everyone," Lita muttered under her breath which didn't go unheard by Lilian who chose not to say anything at the moment because she had a feeling that's exactly what Lita wanted to talk about so she would elaborate on that when she felt the time was right.

Lilian joined Lita on the porch and closed and locked the door behind her. The blonde smiled at the redhead. "Let's go."

Meanwhile, Edge was having a similar conversation Lita planned on having with his own mother. Coach Michaels always gave his players some time off in between practice and game time in which they could do whatever they chose to do during the allotted time. The blonde teen remembered that his mom had a long shift that began that evening so she should still be home and he thought talking to her could help him clear his mind before the game. This was not one game he wanted to screw up in.

"It's like she's making me choose between her and basketball," Edge finished up with his story of the events that occurred a couple of hours earlier. "I can't... I don't think I can give up basketball because I don't want to. That's all I ever wanted to do and she knows that. Why can't she understand?"

"There's two sides to everything," Anna began to answer. "From what you're telling me it seems clear that you're not understanding her side of this either. She wants to go to school and make something of herself too. You both want different things and that's okay because that can still happen."

"No it can't. Maybe if we didn't have a kid to worry about then it would be reasonable, but we do so we can't."

Anna had to bite her tongue from saying there are consequences people have to deal with including having sex at a young age. But she stopped herself from going into a potential lecture because she knew that's not what Edge needed to hear at the moment.

Anna shook her head. "That's not quite the truth." Edge looked confused so she continued. "You two just need to talk to one another as calmly as possible. You need to stop acting stubborn and actually listen to the other and come up with something because I know there is a way you both can do what you want. She can still go to school, most likely part time at first and then slowly increasing the work load if she can handle it. So it will take longer, but I'm sure that's not going to matter to her that much because she can still go after her own dreams. It will be tough, but there is a way to make it work."

"How?"

"That's really up to you both to decide, but she can go to school with you. It would take like more than an hour to get there and then to come back here so really more than two hours to go back and forth between College Park and here if that is where you end up going. You should find out what type of housing they have there and if there isn't anything you can find on campus, then you can always find something reasonable around there."

"Move in together? I mean I guess that's what we were going to do, but we didn't really talk about it. I don't know. Wow. We really do have a lot to talk about and we wasted so much time when we weren't talking and I guess we're going down those lines again right now. There's also so much to do, so much to think about. Money. Raising a baby costs a lot of money, right? We need money. Am I getting a job, is she getting one, or are we both going to have to get one? How are we going to do what we want and then what we need as well? Well, need trumps over wants, right?"

"You're absolutely right," Anna interrupted her son from having a complete meltdown right now. "There is a lot you two have to talk about. And just like I said before, me and your father are going to help you two as much as we can." Edge didn't say anything right away, it looked like he was trying to figure out a solution right away. "You know you're not going to come up with something in one day, right? If you're going to make basketball as a way to ahead in life, then you need to try and clear your mind and do as good as you can in the game today otherwise you can probably kiss those dreams goodbye and then I guess that will make everything easier, but obviously you want basketball so that's a no." She looked over at the clock in the room. "The game is in a little over half an hour so you should probably get going now."

Edge nodded before smiling at his mom who could tell he was forcing himself to do so. "Thanks mom." He moved over a little from where he was sitting to where his mom was so he could hug her. When that ended, he got up and left. He was still stressed and overwhelmed, but talking to his mom and rehearing that fact that both his parents were going to be there for them made him feel a little better. He knew he shouldn't always count on them because this was his and Lita's situation and they had to be the one's to handle it, but the fact that his parents were supporting them helped him feel better.

* * *

><p>"And he yelled at me and got angry because I changed Shawn's mind about the whole benching thing and that easily could have been fixed if he just told the truth in the first place. I only did that for him, but he called me selfish. I asked him if he wanted to stay here or go somewhere else for school. I said it was going to basically be the same thing, him being here, him not being here. It's always going to be about him and what he wants. He doesn't care about what I want. Well, he didn't exactly say that, but he didn't have to." Lita finished filling Lilian in on everything that happened between her and Edge that day while they were at a nearby diner.<p>

"You two just need to talk about it," Lilian began to say after Lita finished up with the story. She was about to say more, but Lita cut her off.

"I know," Lita said after she took a bite of the french fry she just dipped into her milkshake, "but I wanted to ask you something. I don't know how to ask this without just jumping right into it and I'm sorry if you don't want to talk about it, but I need to know. Um, why did you choose not to keep your baby? Is it because you and whoever the guy was couldn't come up with something that worked for the both of you? Like did you both not want to give up... no that's not... I don't know. What I'm trying to ask is, why did you choose adoption? Is it because you two couldn't agree on what you were going to do when she came?"

Lilian shook her head. "Not really. We never had that conversation because he walked out on me when I told him and unlike Edge, he never came back. He was in his first year of college so I never saw him after that and that's how I could keep it to myself without the whole school finding out."

"I had to think about what's better for the baby. I didn't think I would be able to do everything on my own. Yes, my parents did support me, but we didn't really have a lot and my parents were already struggling to make ends meet. I had younger brothers and sisters who still lived at home. Living with my family was out of the question. I didn't know whether or not I could have a job to support a baby while taking care of that baby. I would then have to find daycare which also costs money. I didn't know if I could find an apartment in a safe environment for a reasonable price, and all of that. I knew it was impossible for me to raise a baby given the circumstances. There are always people who are looking to adopt especially those who want kids and can't have any of their own. So I thought putting her up for adoption was the best thing I could do for her."

"But you have Edge with you. You have his parents too as well as Hunter and Steph. You have people with you and your daughter. You actually have your daughter's father. You can do this. I know you can. As for your and Edge's recent problems, you two just need to talk through it all because there is a solution. You two can still get to your goals. It might take some more time to get to yours, but it can still happen."

Lita thought about it for a moment. Lilian was right, she could do what she wanted even though it was going to take her a while to attain her goals. She could go to school part time and while taking care of the baby. Well they did need money so maybe she could work for a while and then slowly get back into school while working as the baby got older.

"You're right. I have to think what's best for our daughter. We both do. Maybe I need to work instead of going to school right away so she has what she needs. If Edge actually does become successful and play professionally, then that's the best thing that can happen. We probably won't have to worry about money after that and he'll actually be doing something he loves. It's going to be tough getting there if we even do, but I guess it's worth the risk."

"I can wait because school is always going to be there for me, but Edge can't. There's no age limit to going to school and becoming an investigator. I don't have to work in the CIA-"

"That doesn't mean you have to stop reaching for that."

Lita nodded. "I know and I'm not going to. That's still my ultimate goal, but I'm just saying that I have time to do what I want. I can be thirty and finally get the career I want. Probably not over thirty five though, I think that's when you can't start applying for those type of agencies but if I'm still doing something like in the criminal justice field, more specifically, investigatory field, then I'll be happy."

"Point is, Edge needs to play basketball in college in order for him to try and have a shot to play professionally. He can't take time off to work or go part time and then go to school and play when he's like twenty something. His path has... um, I guess an age limit. Sports and age are important because of your body, school and age, not so much because you can always go to school when you want."

"But the thing is that I just don't want him to think that I have to do this for him. I don't want him to think that every time one of us has to put something on hold that it's always going to me. We're both in this together, we both are responsible for this situation we put ourselves in, so I'm not always going to giving up something or putting it on hold for a later time when it works out better for him."

Lilian wasn't sure whether or not Lita was done with what she had to say, but then Lita didn't say anything and went back to her fries and milkshake. "Everything you just told me is imperative for you to tell him because that's the only way you two can come on an agreement of what you should do."

Lita let out a sigh and nodded. "I know. He just makes me so mad because he's acting like his dreams are more important than mine."

"Or maybe it's just a misunderstanding which is why you should probably talk to him sooner rather than later." Lita didn't say anything in reply to that.

"Are you done?" The blonde woman asked the redheaded teen a few minutes later when she was done eating and it looked like Lita was too. Lita merely nodded. "So where do you want to go? Do you want me to drop you off home or do you want to go to the game with me?"

* * *

><p>"Great game everyone. All of you did your best and it showed on the court. Keep it up," Coach Michaels addressed his players after the game later that evening. He focused his attention on Edge before he continued. "Especially you Copeland. Nice to see you're back. Don't disappear on us again." He glanced between the other players. "I'll see you tomorrow for practice. If anyone needs to talk to me for anything, I'll be around for a little while longer." With that said he left.<p>

Edge was about to head to the locker room so he could grab his bags and leave, but that's when he spotted the recruiter from the school that visited. There was a couple of things he thought he could talk about.

"Um, hi," Edge said when he approached the man who looked up at him when he heard a voice speak to him. "I'm Edge-"

"I know who you are," the recruiter, Mr. Flair, spoke. "I came here to watch you. I have seen you a couple of times now. You were great out there. Better than when I saw you any time last season. I didn't think that was possible because I've heard your play had been declining, so I was here to check you out before we officially invited you to play for us."

Edge didn't say anything for a moment because he was trying to register what the man was saying. "So this means you want me?"

Mr. Flair nodded. "We would be stupid not to. Now we don't know who all wants you, but we sure do. Maybe you would feel more comfortable if we talked to you with your Coach and possibly your parents present as well. We can always set up a time to for a meeting so we can discuss everything in more detail."

"Wow. Yes. Of course. But um, there's a couple of things I want to ask you. This is something I'll be asking every school that has shown interest in me," he added the last part on purpose because even though he was sure he was going to end up going to Maryland, he wanted the school to think he still hadn't made up his mind and could possibly go elsewhere too so they wouldn't give him a lame offer. "Anyways, the thing is that my girlfriend is pregnant and we're going to have a baby in June so I wanted to know about housing and if the school offers child care for students. I know Lita, my girlfriend, got accepted to the school and she was offered a full ride, she didn't accept or decline it yet. She'll probably be part time so I don't know if they're still going to give her the scholarship for part time. She'll probably have to talk to whoever is in charge of that. I guess I just wanted to know about housing and child care really. Oh and I'll be able to work too, right?"

"Well, that's something we can discuss at the meeting because I'm not too familiar with that. However, I do know that there is childcare offered at the school for students who are parents, but you would have to contact whoever is in charge of that. I can get you information about housing for you. As for working, you can work during the season, but you have to keep up your grades and obviously your play because then we can take your scholarship away from you.."

"Okay. That makes sense."

"I know you're still going over your options which is good, but we're definitely interested in you. There is something we have that none of the other schools have which is you being near home. Keep an open mind and we'll be in touch soon. Good luck for the rest of the season." With that, he left.

Edge was about to go to the locker room, but that's when he heard some teammates talking about him.

"You know the only reason Coach let him play and let's him get away with breaking the rules is because of Lita. I guess he would let it slide for any of us if we were all banging her," one of the sophomores on the team said.

"You know it could still happen Cody," the other sophomore, Ted began to say with a smirk on his face when he saw Edge was listening to them. "I heard she was also banging Hardy, probably both of them. I mean, why else do you think Jeff punched him?"

"You bring up a good point. I wonder if the kid is actually Edge's. It could be Jeff's. I mean, she is always around him so that wouldn't be surprising."

Edge turned around to face the two. He was angry and they knew it. They could just tell by the glare on his face and the fact that his face was now red. His fists were also clenching on his sides. He looked like he was about to start hitting them, but they were confident they could handle him because they had the numbers on their side. But none of that happened because Christian, who was observing from a few feet away, showed up next to him and stopped him from pounding the two.

"It's not worth it," Christian said to his cousin. "Coach will definitely bench you if you fight. Fighting with teammates can also be a turnoff from schools."

"Yea, even Lita can't save you from that," Cody laughed with Ted joining him. They stopped laughing when Edge was now face to face with Cody with the two sending glares the other way. Edge was about ready to hit the other teen, but Christian pulled him away.

"Again, it's not worth it."

Edge was about to say something, but was stopped when Randy approached them and spoke up. He heard everything the two sophomores said and he was irritated. The three were friends at first, but he got so fed up with them because they followed him around a lot like two little puppies. He got sick up them and told them so and that was that.

"Both of you are just jealous he can get Lita and neither of you can get anyone like her. And let's not forget the fact that he's so much better than you on the court too."

Cody and Ted both rolled their eyes with the former speaking. "Doesn't change the fact that he's still only on the team after sucking and breaking rules because he knocked up that slut."

Edge had enough and couldn't hold in his anger anymore. He grabbed Cody by the throat. "Shut your mouth you punk ass bitch or I'll do it for you," he threatened. Christian grabbed Edge and pulled him away from Cody before any damage could be done. The two sophomores left but not without giving Edge a dirty look.

"I don't know how you didn't end up killing either of those two the couple of months they were following you around," Edge said after the other two teens left and he turned his attention to Randy.

"I don't either. They're arrogant assholes."

"That's real ironic coming from you."

Randy rolled his eyes at his teammate and friend. "They're worse and you know it."

"True," Edge nodded in agreement. "It only took me one year to stop wanting to kill you," he kind of joked. Randy really did annoy him when they first met, but he quickly got over it.

"Ha ha. You're so funny." He looked behind Edge and saw a particular someone watching the scene from the bleachers just a few feet away. "I think someone's waiting for you," he said before he left.

The blonde slowly turned around to see a couple of people still sitting in the bleachers. He immediately saw Lita looking right at him. She looked away when their eyes met. He wondered if she was able to hear what just went down.

Edge turned to look at Christian. "Um, I need to talk to her so I'll just see you later." Christian left and Edge walked over to Lita who looked up to see him when she felt someone was nearing her. She saw the whole confrontation between him and two of his teammates. She couldn't hear everything they were talking about, she only heard the ending when one of them called her a slut before Edge grabbed his throat. She decided it would be better off if she didn't learn about what else they said about her.

The two simply stared at one another in silence for what felt like the longest time until Lita broke the silence. "So you didn't suck out there today."

Edge nodded, but didn't say anything in regards to that. "I'm sorry." Lita could tell he was sincere. She didn't say anything, but instead she got up and hugged him with him returning the gesture after he got over that shock. "We need to talk." He felt Lita nod against him. Both of them hoped this talk would go much better than their last one.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks fore reading. Thanks for the reviews. Hope you liked the chapter. Tell me what you think, please and thanks. :)<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

The two teens decided to go to Edge's house so they could talk like they agreed in the gym not long ago. They knew there was a lot to talk about which was why Lita preferred they go to his house instead because the only other person there would be his dad since his mom was at work and that meant some privacy. At least more privacy than they would get if they went to her house instead. She knew Hunter would show up every now and then just to make sure they were only talking. He way too overprotective and that was so annoying.

Lita rolled her eyes as she looked over to face Edge who was sitting on a chair in his room while she was on his bed. She just hung up the phone after an irritating conversation with her brother. "He is so infuriating. He said he wanted me home this instance because it's like almost nine even after I explained to him that me and you need to talk. He wasn't getting it. Thankfully Stephanie grabbed the phone from him and she actually has a brain so she understand and she'll be able to handle him."

Edge simply laughed, opting not to say anything in response. It soon became quiet between the two while they just looked around the room. Both were waiting for the other to speak up because they didn't know how to start the conversation without jumping right into the issue at hand and possibly saying the wrong thing.

"I'm sorry," Edge spoke up first which earned him Lita's attention. She looked up at him when she heard him speak and saw him looking right back at her. "I know you think I choose basketball over you and and the baby and what you want doesn't matter and I don't blame you after that conversation we had and me not answering your question, but that's not true. It's just... it's what I want. This is what I have wanted for like a really long time and I can't see myself giving up that easily when I know there's a way to make it work so that we both can do what we want. I know making basketball as a career is a long shot and is risky because there's a huge chance it won't work out, but I want to take the risk, I don't want to give up."

Lita shook her head. "I'm not asking you to give up, okay? You're right, there is a way to make this work. But..." she trailed off and looked away when she felt like she was about to start crying. She looked down at her lap before putting her head in her hands. She closed her eyes and shook her head. She felt like crying was all she had been doing lately and she was sick of it. This was really beginning to get old and it was just pissing her off. But everything was just so frustrating.

Edge could tell Lita was on the verge of tears so he got up from where he was sitting and sat down besides her. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer to himself. She was resistant at first, but then gave in and leaned against him. They stayed that way for a while before Lita removed herself away from him. She wiped away the last of her tears before looking up at Edge.

"It's not all about you," was the first thing the redhead told the blonde. "And it's not all about me either. We have someone else to think about and need to put our needs in front of our wants for her. We both slipped up big time and that's why we're going to be parents in like a few months. We're in this together and we need to act that way. There's so many different things going on and it seems like problem after problem keeps coming up and we're fighting every time one things gets solved. But we can't fight all the time otherwise nothing is going to get solved and it's just going to keep getting worse and worse."

She paused for a moment and looked away before returning her attention back to the other teen and continuing. "Before I say what I'm going to say, I need you to know that I don't have to do this for you. I don't want you to think that every time one of us has to put something on hold that it's always going to me and I'm always going to do what you want. We're both in this together, we both are responsible for this situation we put ourselves in, so I'm not always going to be the one giving up something or putting it on hold for a later time when it works out better for you. I'm just not going to do that. That's not fair at all and that's not how this is going to work."

Edge nodded. "Okay. I know. And that's not going to happen."

Lita took a deep breath before continuing. "So here's the thing. I want to go to school and maybe going to school right away won't be possible, maybe it will and maybe it won't and I have come to terms with it as long as the time does come. Maybe working and putting school on hold for right now is what I need to do because we do need money and if you're not going to be working much then I need a job. My parents did leave each of us some things including money but I don't want to have to use that unless we have to. I guess use that as a safety net. And I know you're parents are loaded so you probably have a great trust fund, but again, it's better to just use that as a safety net."

"So like I was saying, if I have to work instead of going to school right away, then I'll do that. You're right, this whole basketball thing is probably a long shot, but you love it and I believe in you. I can wait to go to school because it's always going to be there for me, but you can't. There's no age limit or time limit to do what I want. But you need to play in college in order for you to try and have a shot to at getting to your ultimate goal. You can't take time off to work and then go to school and play ball when you're like in your mid twenties I guess or something like that. Your dreams can't wait because sports and age are important because of your body. I can... if I have to then I will work for a while before going to school."

"Speaking of work, Lilian... I talked to Lilian before the game and she's the one who convinced me to go to the game and we talked some there too. She said she could give me a job in her office as like a secretary, assistant, or whatever because she could always use more help. Plus, her current one is close to getting her bachelor's so she's looking for other jobs and she said she can keep that spot open for me."

"You're going to drive up here from College Park everyday?" Edge asked after Lita was done. "That's like an hour drive up here and then an hour drive back there and there's a thing called rush hour so it'll take you more than an hour both ways."

"Um... what?" Lita asked confused. Since when was she going to College Park?

"You're not going to school with me? You didn't decline your acceptance yet so you can still go part time and get a job on campus or somewhere near there. That's what I'm going to do. Well, I kind of have to go to school full time, but I talked to the recruiter, I can still work and do school and basketball as long as I keep up my grades and don't suck out there on the court. And there's like child care services on campus so we can always use that. I don't know how housing on campus works, but if it doesn't then we can always look for an apartment around there. Or maybe even halfway so instead of it being like an hour drive for you if you work for Lilian and not do the school and work thing it can just be half an hour. What's half way? Columbia should be halfway right?" He shook his head. "No. I don't care what's half way. You want to go to school and I want you to be able to do that too so maybe you should go to school part time and work part time and I can work some hours too."

Lita didn't say anything for a moment. She was trying to register what she just heard. "I don't know if that would be enough. Wait, you want me to move in with you?"

Edge nodded. "Yea. Like how else are we going to be there together? How else can I be there with you and the baby? I talked to my mom and she kind of brought up the whole moving in together point and well it makes sense. I never really thought about it, but... it makes sense."

"I don't I don't know."

"You don't want to live together?"

Lita shook her head. "No. Yes. That's not... Okay. Yes, I do want to move with you where ever that will be but I don't know if... I just think it would be better if I held off on school for like whenever it's reasonable I guess. We both can't just go to school and work some hours. Yes, I got a scholarship, you will too, but we need money for our daughter. If we can't live on campus and housing like that won't be covered in either of our scholarships, then we need money for an apartment and bills that come along with that apartment like electricity and water. And we need food and diapers and clothes and a crib and... Oh my God. We need a lot of stuff for this little girl. How the hell-"

"Hey, calm down," Edge interrupted her as he tried to get her to do just that. "We got this. It's going to be so difficult but I know we'll be able to do it." He spoke up again when something else came to mind. "Are you... You asked me if I would end up hating you if you asked me not to play even though you weren't going to ask me, but... Are you going... Are you sure you want to do this? Are you sure you can take a break from school? Like are you sure you won't end up hating me if you do that because yes, you're doing it for her, but it's like you're doing it for me too because that's one way I can actually do what I want. Okay. I hope I'm making sense, but basically what I'm asking is are you sure you want to work for some years and then go to school later on down the road?"

Lita nodded. "Yes. I have time, but you don't. This is like the only way I can think of both of us doing what we want. It will take longer than usual for me, but I have come to terms that it doesn't matter how long it takes as long as I'm able to do it. And even if you don't play maybe I'll still have to wait to go to school myself or part time or whatever so it's stupid for both of us to put our goals on hold."

Edge smiled at her with her returning the gesture. "Thank you. I'm really sorry for before, for everything I said and didn't say. I know... I know this can't be easy for you but I promise I will always be there for you. Both of you. You're not in this alone. I'm sorry if I'm making you feel that way."

"You definitely were at first. Um, but... we still have a lot to think about and to do."

"And we'll do it. At least we kind of have a plan." Lita simply nodded. He was right, at least they were actually able to talk about it and form a plan even though there was still a lot to talk about and to do because this was still only the beginning. "I love you."

She leaned over towards her and kissed him. "I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews. Hope you liked the chapter. Tell me what you think, please and thanks. :)<strong>

**I began writing another story with the three main characters being Edge, Lita, and Torrie. It's only going to be three parts and I already posted the first chapter like the other day. It's called ****_Confessions of a Broken Heart. _****Check it out if you want.**


End file.
